Après mille ans de séparation
by kitsu34
Summary: Que s'est il passé exactement il y a mille ans entre Yomi et Kurama... Pourquoi le yohko a t il disparu ? Des événements inquiétants semblent avoir lieu dans le Makai, des événements qui vont s'interposer entre Hiei et Kurama... Chap 8 enfin là...
1. Disparition

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : euh…à vous de deviner…

Disclaimer : rien à moi !

Note : voilà une nouvelle fic que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis très longtemps. En fait, j'en ai eu l'idée en même temps qu'Entre deux, c'est vous dire si ça fait longtemps. Il y en a bien une autre dans le genre, mais je crois que je ne l'écrirai pas car elle est complètement folle et je ne suis pas kaneda26 pour réussir à transformer mes folies en œuvre d'art ! Alors, cette fic-là est le fond de mon sac en matière d'idées. Je me demande bien où je vais trouver la matière suivante.

Mais bon, avant de pleurer, il faut déjà écrire celle-là ! C'est parti !

Deuxième note : à tous ceux qui trouvaient que Chaleurs ! était atroce comme fic (et qui avaient raison), je conseille de se retirer et de ne pas suivre cette histoire. Car je pense que Chaleurs sera joyeuse et douce à côté. Je me demande d'ailleurs quel accueil va recevoir cette fic !

Après mille ans de séparation

Chapitre 1 – Disparition.

Le fond de l'air était frais et légèrement humide pour une soirée d'été. Le temps avait connu des soubresauts de mauvaise humeur ces derniers jours. Pour un peu, on se serait cru en automne.

Un petit vent froid agitait légèrement les rideaux translucides d'une fenêtre au troisième étage d'une résidence moderne.

Le quartier était plongé dans le calme paisible et tranquille de la fin de semaine. Le week-end se préparait doucement.

A la fenêtre du troisième étage, un visage apparut, à la lumière de la lune.

Un beau visage, aux grands yeux d'émeraude et à la chevelure ardente.

Sous la lumière d'argent, la peau blanche brillait comme de la nacre et les cheveux rouges prenaient des reflets fauves de feu doré.

Dernière touche au tableau, le visage de porcelaine aux yeux verts avait une nuance légère et charmante de mélancolie. Un voile de tristesse qui rehaussait encore sa beauté.

C'était un jeune homme, dans la fleur et la grâce des vingt ans. Il était triste et adorable dans sa manière de s'accouder à l'appui de fenêtre en posant sa jolie tête sur ses bras repliés.

Une silhouette sombre s'arrêta au coin de la rue et sembla se perdre dans la contemplation du tableau qui s'offrait à elle. L'inconnu resta longtemps immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir mélancolique du jeune homme ne le tire de ses pensées et ne le fasse s'évanouir doucement dans l'ombre d'un porche.

Kurama soupira et leva la tête vers la lune. Il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et d'attendre Hiei, comme ça, tous les soirs.

Il était dans le Makai, en mission top-secrète pour Mukuro. Yusuke le lui avait dit la semaine dernière, en ajoutant qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant au moins deux ou trois bonnes semaines.

Que faisait-il alors à la fenêtre ? Hiei ne pouvait pas venir, même s'il le voulait.

Il poussa un autre soupir, douloureux cette fois. Il le savait, mais ouvrir cette fenêtre, c'était comme partager quelque chose, nouer un dialogue silencieux et magique avec lui seul.

Cette fenêtre, elle s'ouvrait sur tout son être, pas seulement vers sa chambre et son lit. C'était un passage vers ses sentiments et son cœur.

Un passage juste pour Hiei.

Pourtant, il ne viendrait pas ce soir. Ni les autres soirs de la semaine d'après d'ailleurs. Ni celle encore d'après.

Est-ce qu'il reviendrait seulement ?

A cette seule idée son cœur se serra un peu plus et les yeux d'émeraude vacillèrent. Cette douleur, cette souffrance qui lui donnait envie de crier, presque de hurler à la lune comme un animal…

C'était comme ça qu'il avait compris.

Qu'il avait su qu'il venait de faire la plus énorme et inconcevable bêtise de ses dix siècles d'existence.

Il l'avait repoussé.

Il l'avait chassé de sa vie avec des sarcasmes et des mots durs. Et n'avait pas écouté son cœur qui rugissait et pleurait en les lui jetant au visage.

Pourquoi ?

Lui qui ne perdait jamais le contrôle de ses émotions, qui ne s'égarait jamais. Pourquoi avait-il perdu son sang-froid à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi dans ces circonstances si importantes ? Et pourquoi avec _lui_ ?

Est-ce que Hiei avait raison ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait qu'un cœur de glace, incapable d'aimer ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait peur d'aimer, comme lui avait craché le jaganshi, avant de disparaître par la fenêtre ?

Il frissonna dans le courant d'air frais qui faisait danser ses longs cheveux. Etait-ce de froid ou de détresse ? Il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il avait fait une impardonnable erreur. Il avait chassé Hiei pour se protéger, pour ne pas souffrir et n'obtenait que ce qu'il avait finalement cherché à fuir.

Il avait mal. Et peur.

Depuis des jours et des jours, son cœur sombrait.

Il voulait le revoir. Lui dire qu'il regrettait, qu'il avait été stupide. Et lui demander s'il voulait bien lui donner une autre chance, essayer d'aimer, voir s'il en était capable…

Avec un dernier soupir, Kurama se leva de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

Il n'avait pas faim, mais il fallait qu'il se nourrisse. Il ne pouvait pas rester à dépérir.

Alors qu'il achevait de remplir son assiette avec des légumes et s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir à table pour grignoter son repas sans entrain, un brusque coup de vent agita violemment les rideaux de la fenêtre ouverte.

Kurama se retourna rapidement en sentant une force yohkai pénétrer dans son appartement.

En apercevant la silhouette noire assise sur l'appui de fenêtre, il laissa tomber son assiette à terre qui éclata en morceau sur le carrelage.

« -Toi ! » souffla le yohko avec émotion.

- - - - -

Une silhouette furtive glissait prudemment au milieu des bosquets. L'ombre marqua un temps d'arrêt et sembla à l'écoute de quelque chose.

Puis, au milieu du silence de la nuit, elle reprit rapidement sa progression et se tapit dans un buisson.

La lune refléta sa lumière sur la lame d'un sabre nu et le métal tinta légèrement lorsqu'il se glissa hors du fourreau.

L'astre lunaire éclaira brièvement un visage doré aux grands yeux pourpres avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau dans les branchages.

Hiei se replia rapidement dans la sécurité des bosquets.

Merde ! Quelle putain de mission de merde !

A quoi avait pensé Mukuro, vraiment, en lui confiant ce genre de boulot… Une mission diplomatique, à lui. Y avait de quoi rigoler !

D'autant plus que c'était les missions les plus dangereuses. Celles dont on revenait rarement, si on ne se méfiait pas.

L'immunité diplomatique était effectivement une chose toute relative dans le Makai. Il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes, ne faire confiance à personne et être sacrément fort pour pouvoir mener ce genre de mission à terme.

Ou bien garder son sang-froid et savoir anticiper les faits et gestes de l'adversaire, de façon à lui faire sentir que quoiqu'il fasse il aura le dessous et qu'il vaut mieux pour lui conclure un accord avec vous.

Kurama aurait été parfait pour ce genre de mission. Pas lui.

A la pensée du yohko et de leur dernière entrevue, quelques semaines plus tôt, Hiei poussa un long soupir douloureux.

On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que ça s'était bien passé.

Il avait été très maladroit dans ses avances et le kitsuné l'avait mal pris. Mais aussi, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ces choses-là ! Il n'avait jamais parlé d'amour avant ! Bon, à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais parlé tout court dans ce genre de situation.

Dans le Makai, on ne parlait pas, on ne faisait pas la cour ni des avances.

Quand quelqu'un vous plaisait, vous le preniez de gré ou de force, si vous étiez assez fort pour ça.

Mais il n'avait pas voulu infliger ça à Kurama. Il ne voulait pas le traiter de cette façon. Pas lui.

Kurama était… spécial pour lui.

Mais il n'avait pas réussi à le lui dire comme il fallait, à trouver les mots appropriés. Alors, il avait cédé au désir que lui inspirait le yohko et avait parlé avec ses mains, ses lèvres et son corps.

Et Kurama s'était dérobé avec un frisson de dégoût et s'était fâché, lui lançant ces mots cruels, coupants comme des lames, qui le lacéraient depuis.

Hiei secoua la tête avec un léger frisson et revint à lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de distractions dans sa situation.

Il avait pénétré sur le territoire dangereux depuis le milieu de l'après-midi et s'approchait maintenant de sa destination. Il devait rester sur ses gardes au lieu de rêvasser et de voir si précisément en pensée deux grands yeux verts indignés et une bouche rosée tordue dans une moue charmante.

Il se replia rapidement vers le cœur de la forêt et décida de camper dans une petite clairière. Il hésita à allumer un feu pour la nuit puis se ravisa.

Il ne craignait pas le froid s'il augmentait suffisamment sa température corporelle et de toutes façons ne devait pas se faire repérer.

Il sauta légèrement sur une branche à bonne hauteur et s'installa pour dormir un peu avant le point du jour, où il se remettrait en marche.

Les bruits de la nuit se firent plus discrets et ténus à mesure que la marche de la lune progressait. Lentement le souffle nocturne vint les éteindre les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que le silence solennel de l'obscurité et la trêve de la nuit règnent en maîtres.

Hiei sentit son corps s'engourdir et un voile de coton sourd et ouaté venir fermer ses oreilles et son être au monde. Ses paupières descendirent sur ses yeux de grenat et il s'endormit.

Et au milieu des ombres et de la paix de la nuit, vint l'attaque. Rapide comme l'éclair et puissante au-delà de l'imagination.

Hiei n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà à terre, incapable de la moindre réaction.

Il avait été vaincu si facilement. Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien compris.

Et au milieu des ténèbres de l'inconscience qui le recouvraient sournoisement, il ne ressentait plus qu'une grande stupeur d'avoir été battu avec une telle aisance et une telle rapidité.

Il sentit son vainqueur s'approcher tranquillement de lui et le soulever du sol. Son corps se raidit sous les mains qui se posaient sur lui. Celles-ci le parcoururent et s'immiscèrent sous ses vêtements, effleurant sa peau.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût sous l'attouchement, mais les mains ne s'appesantirent pas. Elles semblaient à la recherche de quelque chose.

Et soudain, il se crispa violemment.

Non ! Pas ça ! Ne les touche pas ! Rends les moi ! Enfoiré ! Rends les moi !

La voix s'éleva clairement dans l'air, grave et dédaigneuse.

« Alors c'est toi Hiei. Quelle déception, quelle humiliation… Oser nous opposer et nous comparer en force, en puissance et même en stratégie… Je suis vraiment mortifié de découvrir ce que tu es… Je pensais que tu valais plus que ça… j'espérais que tu valais plus que ça… Quelle déception, vraiment… »

Hiei sentit le yohkai augmenter son énergie de façon démentielle et se pencher sur lui. Il allait le tuer, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Le jaganshi sentait la rage meurtrière sourdre de l'autre.

Un merveilleux visage aux cheveux de soie et aux yeux d'émeraude traversa fugitivement son esprit et l'énergie se ralluma en lui.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, de cette façon stupide, avant d'avoir réparé ses conneries !

Il trouva la poignée de son sabre à côté de lui. Le mec n'avait pas été assez méfiant, trop sûr de sa force.

Il frappa en mettant toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans cet unique coup. La lame siffla en tranchant l'air et mordit la chair. Un cri strident déchira l'air de la nuit et se répercuta longuement contre les troncs noirs des arbres.

Hiei n'attendit pas de savoir le résultat de son attaque, il jaillit au maximum de sa vitesse et s'enfuit aussi vite que sa rapidité exceptionnelle le lui permettait.

Le yohkai ne le poursuivit pas.

Le jaganshi courut longtemps avant d'oser s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle. Au moment où il stoppait sa course folle, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il roula à terre, dans la poussière et les pierres de la route.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps son évanouissement dura, mais lorsqu'il revint à lui, il avait retrouvé suffisamment de forces pour quitter le territoire ennemi et regagner tant bien que mal le portail d'accès au ningenkai.

Comme chaque fois qu'il était blessé ou en position de faiblesse, une seule personne, un seul endroit lui venait à l'esprit. Son refuge. Sa maison. Son havre de paix.

Il voulait être auprès de lui dans ces moments-là.

Parce qu'il était le seul avec qui il pouvait baisser sa garde sans se sentir vulnérable ou en danger.

Il passa silencieusement le portail et se fondit dans la nuit du ningenkai.

A cause de ses blessures, il fut obligé de se traîner lamentablement à pied, sans passer par les toits comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude.

Il marcha donc en direction de l'appartement de Kurama, en laissant le long du chemin, au hasard des rues qu'il suivait, de larges traces de sang.

Enfin, il tourna à l'angle d'une dernière rue et un soupir de soulagement et de délivrance lui échappa à la vue de la résidence du yohko. Il était finalement à la maison.

Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre aimée, hésitant.

Quel accueil lui réservait Kurama ? Ils s'étaient plutôt quittés en mauvais termes et le yohko lui en voulait peut-être suffisamment pour refuser de le soigner ?…

Tout était sombre au troisième étage. Mais la fenêtre était ouverte et les rideaux translucides dansaient dans le vent.

Le cœur de Hiei fut doucement étreint. Le yohko ne lui en voulait donc pas, puisqu'il laissait encore la fenêtre ouverte pour lui…

Il ramassa ses dernières forces pour sauter sur l'appui de la fenêtre. Le kitsuné n'était pas là car il ne sentait pas son énergie, mais il allait l'attendre à l'abri.

Kurama le soignerait dès son retour et Hiei lui demanderait de l'aider à comprendre ce qui s'était passé lors de sa mission. Il avait besoin de la science du yohko et de sa compréhension du jeu des factions et des alliances de monstres pour appréhender l'événement et mener à bien sa mission.

Il sauta à l'intérieur de l'appartement et fut frappé par la température qui régnait dans la pièce. L'air était glacial. Le froid régnait maintenant à l'approche de l'hiver et le yohko avait visiblement laissé la fenêtre ouverte une bonne partie de la journée.

Hiei se sentit ému à la pensée de la frilosité de son kitsuné. Malgré la température, il avait pensé à lui et à l'éventualité de sa venue.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Tout était en ordre dans l'obscurité. Net et rangé, comme toujours.

Pourtant l'appartement ne dégageait pas la même atmosphère chaude et douillette, rassurante. Quelque chose n'allait pas, n'était pas habituel.

Tout semblait froid et glacé. Mort. Comme les plantes.

Son cerveau mit du temps à enregistrer ce détail, tant il lui paraissait incongru et déplacé. Impossible.

Les plantes étaient mortes.

Toutes mortes. Comme si personne ne les avait arrosées depuis longtemps.

Hiei sentit l'affreuse peur aux doigts de glace caresser sa peau.

Son regard refit le tour de l'appartement.

Et les détails terribles lui sautèrent au visage.

La couche de poussière sur les meubles et les objets.

Une assiette en morceaux, brisée sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre béante, soudain menaçante comme la gueule monstrueuse d'un animal fantastique et inquiétant.

Les doigts glacés pénétrèrent sa peau et se glissèrent dans son corps, s'immisçant dans ses veines et étreignant fortement sa gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer.

Il était arrivé quelque chose.

Les yeux rouges s'accrochèrent à nouveau désespérément aux plantes desséchées, mortes, dans leurs pots.

Quelque chose de terrible.

Puis son regard vit quelque chose à terre.

Une masse informe, qu'il refusait de reconnaître, qu'il refusait de voir.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il allait bien. Il était juste sorti ou en retard. Il allait arriver et le soignerait. Puis il lui préparerait à manger. Et il lui parlerait. Oui, cette fois il trouverait les mots. Tous les mots qui se bousculaient à présent dans son esprit et qui étaient si clairs et si puissants.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de la forme et tendit les mains en tremblants.

Il la ramassa doucement avec des gestes infiniment précautionneux, comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde.

Et il la regarda enfin. Et sentit le désespoir l'assaillir brutalement comme si une retenue venait de se briser. Sous la vague de détresse et d'inquiétude qui déferlait sur lui, son cœur lui monta aux lèvres et il gémit.

« Kurama, que s'est-il passé ? Où es-tu ? Où… »

Sa voix se s'éteignit sur les derniers mots et il contempla fixement ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

Une rose rouge. Brisée, écrasée. Et couverte de sang.

Le bruit brutal du crissement d'une clé qui tourne dans la serrure le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Un espoir insensé lui gonfla soudainement le cœur. C'était Kurama qui rentrait. Et tout irait bien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un mauvais tour de son imagination.

Mais au lieu du visage de porcelaine blanche aux cheveux ardents et aux yeux de jade, apparut celui d'un inconnu d'une trentaine d'année.

En l'apercevant l'homme se figea. L'étonnement laissa bien vite la place au soupçon et l'homme se plaça rapidement entre Hiei et la porte. Puis il glissa sa main dans son blouson.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entré ? »

Hiei n'aima pas le ton de l'intrus et sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre et battre en retraite. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Comme un parfum de danger qui lui rappelait les hunters célestes.

« Restez où vous êtes ! Police ! Ne bougez pas et levez les mains en l'air ou je tire ! »

L'homme pointait à présent une arme dans sa direction.

Hiei se précipita aussitôt par la fenêtre ouverte. Il entendit quelque chose siffler à son oreille tandis que retentissait une violente détonation.

Il entendit vaguement des cris et des bruits de pas qui couraient sur le carrelage de l'appartement.

Il se ramassa douloureusement sur le bitume de la rue, trois étages plus bas, et poussa un cri de douleur sous le choc.

Puis les sifflements reprirent et des éclats de pierre jaillirent à côté de lui. Il s'élança pour s'enfuir et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses forces diminuées à présent le lui permettaient.

Soudain, il poussa un second cri, de douleur et d'étonnement, lorsqu'il sentit une douleur brutale le transpercer et un choc violent le projeter à terre. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Quelque chose semblait avoir paralysé sa jambe gauche et il n'arrivait plus à se mettre debout.

Il entendit les pas résonner dans le hall de l'immeuble et les voix de plusieurs hommes se rapprocher. L'urgence le saisit. Il ne devait pas se laisser prendre ou il ne pourrait pas découvrir ce qui s'était passé dans l'appartement de Kurama ni où se trouvait le yohko.

Il serra les dents sur un cri de souffrance animale et se mit debout. Les larmes de douleur perlèrent et glissèrent le long de ses joues.

Il devait y arriver.

Il rassembla ses ultimes forces et bondit. Il entendit siffler les balles comme il passait l'angle de la rue se soustrayant à ses poursuivants.

Il courut encore quelque temps avant de se laisser tomber à terre, à bout de forces. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, ses jambes s'affaissèrent et sa vue se brouilla.

Il perdit connaissance sur la pensée affreuse que son amour était en grand danger.

- - - - -

Et voilà ! Premier chapitre terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aurez envie de poursuivre avec moi ! Je vous l'accorde, il n'est vraiment pas terrible, mais bon, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux alors je le poste quand même… J'espère que les vacances ne m'ont pas trop diminué… (déjà qu'avant ce n'était pas formidable, alors maintenant…)

C'est reparti pour une longue fic, douloureuse et sans doute cruelle… Je crois que je vais définitivement gagner mon étiquette d'auteur sadique… Mais c'est pas vrai !!! J'aime aussi les fics joyeuses, roses, pleines de bons sentiments et de gentils lapins et de fleufleurs… Quoi ? Je fais vraiment pas crédible ? Oui… Vous avez raison, j'arrête de me voiler la face : je suis sadique et mauvais et plus que tout pervers, nyahahaha ! Ah, ça fait du bien d'être soi-même !

Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que ça va franchement pas être joyeux, même si au fond ce sera quand même une happy fic (enfin, euh, d'une certaine façon…)… non, ne vous enfuyez pas ! Laissez-moi une chance, ne ?


	2. Interrogations

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Bon, on va vous aider à deviner : c'est un Hiei x Kurama, mais avec quelques invités un peu pressants, surtout un, à vrai dire…

Disclaimers : Pas à moi ! Rien de rien, cette fois !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Zephis : Merci pour la rewiew ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as envie de savoir la suite ! C'est pas facile de commencer une nouvelle fic ! Et tu as raison, c'est même très louche, ce qui se passe, mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir de quoi il retourne au juste, nyahahahaha !

Otite la frite : Hé, merci pour la rewiew ! Ca fait plaisir que des nouveaux lecteurs se manifestent ! Enfin, pas vraiment nouveaux, puisque tu dis avoir aimé Chaleurs ! Quant à savoir où se trouve le renard… Ahahaha, pas dans ce chapitre ! Ben oui, c'est de bonne guerre, on accroche les lecteurs comme on peut ! Par contre, effectivement ce sera une happy fic, avec une happy end, dans…euh… dans longtemps… et après beaucoup de sales coups ! On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas, ne ?

Ma Shunelodie ! Merci pour la rewiew enthousiaste ! Mais le petit yohko disparu ne va pas être retrouvé de si tôt, sinon, y aurait plus d'histoire ! Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as deviné un détail crucial, moi qui pensais avoir réussi à brouiller les pistes XD ! Redoutable lectrice, va ! Et oui, on a enlevé Kurama et depuis longtemps, car effectivement le kitsuné est un animal propre, proche du raton laveur (enfin sauf moi qui suis atrocement bordélique, mais on s'en fiche après tout !). Quant à savoir par qui et pourquoi… Bonne lecture !

Ayumi-X : Hé, Bon retour ! Alors, les examens se sont bien passés ? Les examinateurs n'ont pas été trop méchants avec toi ? Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver, alors bonne lecture, détends-toi : tu es sur une fic bien noire, bien sadique, qui va bientôt passer en rating M pour cause d'atroces tortures de yohko et de jaganshi… Bref, tout ce qui faut pour se détendre et oublier des contrôles de français ou de maths XD. Au fait, merci beaucoup pour tes rewiews sur Chaleurs ! Comme tu n'es pas loggée, je ne peux pas te répondre autrement que comme ça. Si tu aimes le noir et le angst, bienvenue à bord XD !

Perséphone : merci pour la rewiew ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le contenu de la rewiew, il suffit juste de s'entraîner et ça vient tout seul après (comme pour les fics, d'ailleurs !) ! Donc, rewiewes, rewiewes, et tu verras, ça ira mieux XD ! (Comment je réclame des rewiews, moi, nyahahaha, trop bon ! XD) En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé une rewiew, ça fait très très plaisir ! Merci !

Note : ce chapitre est encore en rating T, mais j'hésite à passer en M pour le prochain chapitre. Peut-être que dès le chapitre 3, je changerai le rating, ce qui veut dire que cette fic ne sera plus visible que sur mon profil. Attention, il y aura des scènes vraiment dures (enfin, que moi je trouve dures et que je galère, mais alors vraiment, à écrire !) et très (hélas) explicites ! Mais pour l'instant vous ne risquez rien, enfin pas plus qu'avec une de mes fics habituelles, hin, hin, hin…

C'est parti !

Après mille ans de séparation

Chapitre 2 – Interrogations

La clé tourna dans la serrure et une silhouette sombre pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. L'inconnu referma derrière lui et laissa tomber un sac lourd à terre, dans un bruit sonore, avant de s'avancer, toujours dans la pénombre, vers le centre de la pièce.

Il se laissa tomber avec un soupir profond dans le canapé qui se trouvait face à la baie vitrée de l'appartement et rejeta la tête en arrière. Puis il resta immobile. Seules les lumières de la ville, entrant par la baie vitrée éclairaient l'intérieur de l'appartement de leurs lueurs diffuses et intermittentes.

La silhouette noire de l'inconnu ne faisait pas le moindre geste. Une grande lassitude émanait de lui, une fatigue immense et une certaine forme de souffrance.

Au bout d'un long moment, à l'instant où on aurait pu le croire endormi, il se leva lentement, avec effort, et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce.

Il tâtonna un instant et sur un cliquetis, il enclencha l'interrupteur et la lumière jaillit, illuminant violemment la pièce.

En même temps que la pièce, l'inconnu se trouva révélé par la lumière. C'était un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans, brun, avec des cheveux en pagaille, d'une longueur inégale, qui semblaient n'avoir pas été coupés depuis longtemps.

Ses yeux étaient d'un brun chaud et expressif, mais portaient des cernes profondes, indiquant l'état de fatigue avancée dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ses vêtements étaient très sales, avec de nombreux accrocs, parfois même déchirés par endroit.

Il retourna à pas lent vers le canapé du salon, en retirant sa veste malmenée au passage, qu'il jeta sur une chaise.

Ses bras étaient couverts de bleus, d'ecchymoses et de traces de griffures ou d'égratignures, comme son cou et son visage. Il s'était visiblement battu violemment, à plusieurs reprises.

Il se replongea dans son canapé avec une légère grimace de douleur et resta à nouveau un long moment immobile, fixant sans les voir les lumières de la ville.

Au bout d'un moment, le téléphone sonna, tirant le jeune homme brun de sa torpeur. Il attrapa le combiné d'un geste machinal et répondit d'une voix absente. Puis il se figea et son visage sembla sortir de sa léthargie pour exprimer une joie profonde.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il sourit.

« -Keiko ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Non, je rentre à l'instant… Oui, cette mission a été un enfer, et en plus je suis arrivé à rien ! Tout a foiré ! Pas moyen de les localiser précisément ni de parvenir à pénétrer leurs défenses… Ouais, ça craint grave, cette fois ! Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à passer dans une demi-heure, le temps de me laisser prendre une douche et puis je t'emmène manger quelque part, d'accord ? Allez à toute ! »

Et Yusuke raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Keiko de finir sa phrase. Il valait mieux lui couper la parole, sinon, ils y seraient encore dans deux heures, le temps qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qui s'était passé depuis maintenant deux mois qu'il était parti pour le Makai, en mission top secrète pour Koemma.

Il attrapa son sac et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il farfouilla un instant à l'intérieur de son armoire avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain attenante avec des vêtements de rechange.

Bientôt le bruit de l'eau qui coule résonna dans l'appartement et couvrit le bruit du téléphone qui sonnait à nouveau avec acharnement.

Yusuke savoura longuement l'eau chaude sur son corps courbaturé et malmené, avant de sortir sans hâte de la douche. Il se sécha soigneusement et enfila ses vêtements propres.

Puis il revint dans le salon et constata, surpris, que son téléphone lui indiquait de très nombreux appels sans réponses et des messages presque tout aussi nombreux.

Perplexe, il manipula un instant l'appareil et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait toujours du même numéro, ou presque. Celui de Kuwabara.

Pourquoi cet abruti essayait-il de le joindre, alors qu'il le savait en mission dans le Makai pour une période plutôt longue ?

Avec un geste d'agacement, Yusuke prit le combiné et composa le numéro du rouquin. Celui-ci décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« -Putain Urameshi ! T'es enfin de retour ! Faut que je te parle d'urgence ! »

Yusuke s'étonna de la tension qui régnait dans la voix de son ami. Il n'était pas vraiment de ceux qui flippent pour rien. Il devait avoir des problèmes, mais ce soir, il n'avait égoïstement pas envie de discuter. Il était crevé et Keiko, qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis deux mois allait arriver. Alors, les emmerdes de Kuwa…

« -Bon, Kuwa, tu fais chier ! Je suis en mission dans le Makai et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de saturer la mémoire de mon répondeur ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! Quoique ce soit, ça attendra demain, parce que je suis crevé et Keiko va arriver, alors…

-Ferme-la Urameshi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Allume ta télé, chaîne des infos permanentes. Ca fait dix jours que Botan te recherche dans le Makai. »

Yusuke soupira avec lassitude et attrapa la télécommande de l'autre main. Il zappa rapidement jusqu'à arriver sur la chaîne d'information.

« -Voilà, c'est fait ! T'es cont… »

Sa voix s'éteignit toute seule dans sa gorge. Un visage bien connu venait de s'afficher sur l'écran. Un beau visage, aux grands yeux d'émeraude tendres et lumineux et aux longs cheveux rouges brillants.

L'esprit de Yusuke connut une période blanche quand il vit les mots inscrits sous le visage de Kurama : « Shuuichi Minamino, 20 ans, disparu ».

Puis son cerveau se remit à fonctionner à toute vitesse, comme s'il était entré en ébullition sous le choc. Des multitudes de questions se bousculèrent soudainement dans son esprit et se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus vite.

A présent, il sentait l'angoisse s'emparer brutalement de lui. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était inconcevable, impossible, irréel.

Il monta brusquement le son et la voix du présentateur se mit à hurler dans l'appartement, expliquant que le beau jeune homme avait été porté disparu par sa famille qui n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles depuis longtemps et que la police avait constaté des traces de luttes dans l'appartement.

Les voisins avaient témoigné avoir entendu du bruit venant de l'appartement, mais aucun n'avait jugé bon de prévenir la police.

Nul ne savait où l'étudiant était passé et on craignait d'avoir à faire face à un enlèvement. De plus, vu la beauté de la victime, il était à craindre que l'agression n'ait un caractère sexuel, quoique la police se refusait à faire le moindre commentaire sur ce fait.

Yusuke n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce que lui hurlait la télé, malgré les images de Shiori en larmes dans les bras de son mari et celles de l'appartement désolé et désert de Kurama.

Aussi, la voix de Kuwabara lui arracha-t-elle un sursaut lorsque le rouquin silencieux au bout du fil reprit la parole.

« -Ca y est ? Tu as vu les nouvelles ? Kurama a disparu depuis deux semaines et Hiei est introuvable aussi. Et cette fois, c'est pas de la blague !

-Putain ! Mais quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi j'ai pas été prévenu ? Koemma pouvait me trouver facilement s'il l'avait voulu ! C'est quoi, cette merde !! Et Hiei ? Tu dis qu'il est introuvable ?

-Ouais. Mukuro l'a envoyé de son côté pour le même genre de mission que toi. En fait, vous bossiez en parallèle sans le savoir. Sauf que lui apparemment, il a réussi là où t'as foiré. Il a réussi à pénétrer leurs défenses, ce qui fait qu'on n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui.

-Depuis quand t'es au courant de mes missions top secrètes, toi ? Putain, il fait chier Koemma ! C'est bien la peine de me faire toute une histoire pour le secret des missions « spéciales » !

-Ben, il a bien fallu assumer l'intérim pendant que t'étais absent ! Puis, vu les emmerdes qu'on a eu, il a fallu que je contact Koemma et que j'envoie Botan à ta recherche. Alors, j'ai exigé de savoir pourquoi il avait fallu t'envoyer de cette façon, seul, en mission. C'est là que Koemma a craché la vérité. Alors, maintenant que je suis au courant, comment ça s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'as pas réussi ?

-Eh, J'aurai voulu t'y voir ! C'était vraiment pas de la tarte ! D'autant plus qu'en fait, j'étais pas seul, et c'était bien ça le problème ! Si j'avais été seul, j'aurai sans doute réussi, mais il a fallu qu'Enki me donne une escorte censée m'aider… En fait, c'est eux qui ont tout fait foiré. Ils étaient graves en-dessous du niveau qu'il aurait fallu ! On s'en est tiré de justesse et encore grâce à Yomi !

-Ouais, j'ai su pour lui. C'est moche !

-On l'a cherché, mais comme il était resté pour couvrir nos arrières, on n'a pas pu le retrouver. La seule chose qu'on a récupérée, c'était de très nombreuses traces de luttes et une de ses cornes ensanglantées. Enki et moi, on pense qu'ils l'ont fait prisonnier et vont sans doute s'en servir comme d'une monnaie d'échange. N'empêche, je lui dois une fière chandelle ! S'il avait pas été là, j'aurai vraiment fini en morceau !

-A ce point ? Comment ça se fait ? Vous êtes presque du même niveau, non ?

-Ouais, mais les mecs m'avaient en mire ! Ils m'ont tous sauté dessus, et comme les gars d'Enki étaient vraiment nuls, je me suis retrouvé avec une douzaine de yohkais de classe S supérieure sur le dos ! T'imagine ? Si Yomi avait pas été là pour s'en coltiner la moitié et permettre aux autres de m'emmener, je te dis pas l'état dans lequel j'aurais été…

-Mais ils étaient prévenus de votre venue ?

-Ben, c'est justement le problème ! On dirait bien que oui. Je pense qu'il y a un traître parmi l'équipe d'Enki, dans son entourage, en tout cas… Mais lui soutient que non, qu'il connaît tous ses proches et que c'est impossible, que c'est un malheureux concours de circonstances, etc… Tu connais la musique !

-Et t'es gravement blessé ?

-Non, on a pu me « réparer » au palais présidentiel. Mais j'étais quand même bien amoché et je morfle toujours un peu, parce qu'ils se sont surtout occupé des blessures graves. Alors, les bleus, ecchymoses et petites côtes cassées, c'est pour ma pomme ! Et vu la situation, je crois que je vais pas pouvoir me reposer avant un bon mom…. Hey ! Ca va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui…. Hiei !!! Putain merde !

-Allô ??? Urameshi ? Putain ! Urameshi ?? Bon, j'arrive !

Le téléphone se mit à sonner dans le vide. Mais Yusuke ne s'en soucia pas. Il se précipitait déjà pour ouvrir la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la petite terrasse s'ouvrant de la fenêtre de son salon sur la rue.

Une silhouette noire et rouge venait de sauter sur la terrasse et, emportée par son élan, était venue s'écraser contre la baie vitrée sur laquelle elle avait laissée une large trace sanguinolente.

A présent étalée par terre, la silhouette ne donnait plus aucune trace de vie et ne faisait pas le moindre geste. Une rigole sanglante s'écoulait doucement vers le centre de la loggia et s'évacuait par la bonde se trouvant au centre, qui permettait d'évacuer les eaux de pluie.

Yusuke s'agenouilla près du démon évanoui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Putain, jamais Hiei s'était retrouvé dans un état pareil !

Il était livide et n'émettait quasiment aucune énergie. Vidé. Il était complètement au bout du rouleau. Comment avait-il réussi à arriver jusque là ?

Yusuke passa doucement la main dans les cheveux noirs dégoulinants de sueur et de sang. La ténacité et la force physique et morale de ce petit bout de démon l'avait toujours fasciné. Un véritable animal sauvage, avec un instinct de survie à toute épreuve.

Il se baissa et le souleva facilement dans ses bras. Putain ! Ce qu'il était léger ! A croire qu'il ne pesait rien. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus rien mangé ? D'habitude…

Yusuke se figea. Il ne savait pas si Hiei était habituellement plus lourd ou non, pas plus qu'il ne savait si sa peau était si pâle. Il ne l'avait jamais touché, s'aperçut-il. D'habitude, c'était Kurama qui s'occupait de lui. Hiei ne se laissait approcher par personne d'autre.

Par analogie, les pensées du détective revinrent à la disparition du kitsuné. Bon sang ! C'était quoi cette histoire ! Comment un yohko de la puissance de Kurama avait-il pu se faire avoir comme ça ? Et en plein ningenkai, en plus ! Sans que le Reikai ne soit au courant ! Ca dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer comme scénario catastrophe !

Hiei s'agita dans son sommeil et Yusuke le déposa précautionneusement sur le canapé. Il hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules et commença à déshabiller le petit démon inconscient.

Bah ! Fallait bien que quelqu'un le soigne, après tout ! Si Hiei n'était pas content, il aurait qu'à le tuer plus tard ! Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, même Kuwabara avait ses chances !

Le détective ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement appréciateur, mi-admiratif, mi-atterré devant le corps du jaganshi.

Certes, le corps en question était harmonieux et beau, avec une peau souple sous laquelle se dessinait une musculature idéale, mais il était aussi couvert de blessures plus ou moins anciennes. La plupart semblaient assez récentes. Quelques jours, deux semaines, tout au plus.

Yusuke resta un instant immobile, songeur, les sourcils légèrement contractés, le regard perdu sur le corps nu de Hiei. Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait pas mieux réussi que lui et s'était fait aligné également.

Merde ! Ils étaient vraiment forts, ces cons ! Et en plus, voilà qu'il leur manquait leur stratège ! Le seul qui aurait eu une chance de pouvoir percer à jour leur organisation ainsi que leurs intentions…

Soudain le détective se redressa et laissa échapper une légère exclamation.

Et si c'était justement ça la raison de la disparition de Kurama. Si les autres les avaient étudiés et anticipaient toutes leurs réactions, il était logique et impératif qu'ils se débarrassent de Kurama. Le kitsuné était indiscutablement le plus dangereux pour eux dans la configuration où les choses se trouvaient.

Question force, ils étaient plus forts. Ils devaient donc s'assurer que l'équipe des Reikai Tantei ne pourrait s'opposer à eux au niveau de la ruse et de la stratégie… Et la ruse et la stratégie de l'équipe, c'était Kurama ! Et depuis sa collaboration à l'état-major de Yomi quelques années auparavant, c'était de notoriété publique !

« -Putain, Urameshi, tu donnes dans les yohkais mâles maintenant ? Si c'est le cas, franchement, tu pourrais choisir plus facile que Hiei !

-Arrête de te marrer pauvre con ! C'est pas drôle ! T'imagine dans quel état je serais s'il se réveillait ! Enfin, s'il était encore capable de me faire quoique ce soit ! T'as vu comment il est, lui ! Dire que je me plaignais d'avoir morflé ! »

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent le démon évanoui en silence, et à mesure qu'ils détaillaient les blessures, entailles, brûlures qui marbraient le corps sous leurs yeux, leur expression s'assombrissait et se durcissait.

Finalement, Kuwabara attrapa un plaid qui servait de jeté de canapé et recouvrit Hiei, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

Bon sang ! Qui avait pu mettre hors combat Urameshi et cette teigne de Hiei aussi facilement ! Sans dire qu'en plus, Hiei était salement amoché.

Son regard accrocha une blessure sur une jambe et le rouquin poussa un léger cri en montrant du doigt l'estafilade en question.

« -Urameshi ! Regarde ! C'est pas un impact de balle, ça ? »

Yusuke se pencha sur la jambe et regarda attentivement la blessure. Puis il se releva et passa dans la cuisine. Il revint bientôt avec un couteau pointu et visiblement bien aiguisé.

« -Euh, tu vas faire quoi avec ça ?

-A ton avis ? Du steak de yohkai, bien sûr ! Réfléchis abruti ! Il faut bien la lui enlever ! On pourra jamais soigner ses blessures avec une balle à l'intérieur, et c'est pas comme si on pouvait tranquillement se pointer à l'hôpital ! »

Le détective se pencha à nouveau sur la jambe et demanda à Kuwabara de tenir Hiei, pour le cas improbable où il se réveillerait pendant l'intervention.

Yusuke alluma une bougie et chauffa la lame à blanc avant de respirer profondément et de diriger le couteau vers le trou dans la jambe de Hiei.

Il y eut un grésillement atroce quand la lame toucha la peau et Hiei s'arqua brutalement malgré le fait que Kuwabara l'immobilisait de toutes ses forces. Il poussa un hurlement que Yusuke étouffa brutalement en lui fourrant le plaid dans la bouche.

Mâchoires serrées, tendu, sourcils froncés, le détective fouilla la chair de la pointe de son couteau à la recherche de la balle. Il réussit à la trouver et à sortir la petite bille de métal sanglante de la jambe devenue écarlate.

Hiei se laissa aller sur le canapé et se relâcha d'un seul coup. Yusuke et Kuwabara se penchèrent sur lui. Il s'était de nouveau évanoui.

Il se redressèrent, se regardèrent et d'un accord tacite se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et se servirent un verre de saké qu'ils burent sans un mot, cul-sec.

A ce moment, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et les deux garçons se regardèrent. Puis Yusuke se frappa le front. Keiko ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée !

Le détective se précipita vers la porte et ouvrit à la jeune fille avec un sourire penaud. Mais celle-ci ne fit pas attention à l'expression de Yusuke et lui sauta littéralement au cou. Sa bouche se posa avec avidité sur celle du jeune homme et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

Puis, Keiko s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Yusuke.

« -Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué… Je t'aime… »

Ils restèrent silencieux, enlacés, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement gêné ne les fasse revenir à la réalité.

Keiko aperçut alors Kuwabara debout au milieu du salon et Hiei étendu, baigné de sang, sur le canapé. Elle baissa les yeux sur la chemise tachée d'écarlate de Yusuke et eut un hoquet de surprise.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Hiei est-il inconscient ? Et tout ce sang !

-Il est arrivé blessé, peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives, et je lui ai ôté une balle de la jambe.

-Une balle ? Et tu as désinfecté ses blessures ? Tu ne l'as pas bandé ? Pfff, Yusuke, vraiment ! Pousse-toi ! Allez, dégage de là ! Toi aussi, Kuwabara ! Laissez-moi faire ! Des bandes, des compresses, du désinfectant ! Allez ! Plus vite que ça ! »

Keiko donnait ses ordres d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de réplique et s'affairait sur Hiei en grommelant que les garçons, vraiment, aucun sens de l'initiative et de l'urgence, qu'on pouvait mourir dix fois avant qu'ils se réveillent…

Yusuke et Kuwabara la laissèrent faire et s'assirent sur des chaises en face du canapé. Le détective en profita, tout en regardant Keiko soigner et panser délicatement les blessures de Hiei, pour donner son idée de la disparition de Kurama à Kuwabara.

Celui-ci resta un instant silencieux, puis regarda Yusuke d'un air soucieux. C'était plus que plausible. La coïncidence était vraiment trop énorme.

Merde ! C'était vraiment pas rassurant ! Leurs adversaires étaient redoutables, cette fois !

« -Ce sont surtout des gens qui vous connaissent bien et qui avaient prévu toutes vos réactions, pour pouvoir ainsi anticiper vos actions. Pour les surprendre, il va falloir ne pas être fidèles à vous-mêmes, et ça, ça va être très difficile ! »

Yusuke et Kuwabara se tournèrent ébahis vers Keiko, toujours occupée à soigner Hiei.

Elle avait parfaitement raison ! Elle avait tout compris, et si vite, sans avoir tous les éléments en main ! Les femmes pouvaient décidément être redoutables ! Presque autant que des yohkais de classe S !

Keiko arrêta soudain ses soins et se redressa. Hiei revenait à lui et elle préféra s'écarter prudemment du démon.

Il essaya de se relever sur les coudes, mais dut renoncer étant donné sa faiblesse. Puis il regarda autour de lui, d'un air tendu, sur ses gardes. Enfin son regard cerné s'arrêta sur Yusuke et Kuwabara et il se détendit imperceptiblement.

Le détective attrapa sa chaise et la rapprocha du canapé. Il s'assit à califourchon contre le dossier et interrogea Hiei.

Le jaganshi lui raconta tout. Sa mission, l'attaque, l'arrivée chez Kurama et le constat de la disparition du yohko, la police et sa fuite.

Les quatre jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un instant puis Yusuke reprit la parole.

« -Dis-moi, Hiei, tu étais sur le même coup que moi, il paraît ? Pourquoi t'as été envoyé en solo sur ce coup-ci ?

-Parce que vous êtes nazes et qu'on s'en doutait, Mukuro et moi !

-Merci beaucoup, sale nain !

-Pas de quoi, décérébré ! Plus sérieusement, Mukuro pensait que c'était plus utile de doubler la mission, vu la difficulté, et j'étais d'accord avec elle. C'est pas des rigolos les gars qu'on a en face !

-Ca je m'en suis rendu compte ! Donc, Mukuro et toi, vous étiez au courant qu'un royaume indépendant et organisé était en cours de formation dans le Makai ?

-Ouais. C'est même nous qui avons prévenu Enki. Certaines de nos patrouilles, en s'occupant des ningens, ont remarqué quelque chose de bizarre vers le nord. Alors on a prévenu Enki, qui a prévenu le Reikai. Je savais qu'ils allaient t'envoyer. On s'est alors dit que deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

-Et le mec qui t'a vaincu si facilement ? T'as eu le temps de le voir ?

-A peine. Il faisait nuit et il m'a attaqué par surprise. Mais c'était une énergie que je connaissais. Pas bien, pas l'énergie de quelqu'un que je connais bien, mais je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé. Par contre j'ai vraiment pas compris ce qu'il me voulait.

-Tu dis qu'il t'a fouillé, il t'a pris quelque chose d'important ? Tu avais une lettre de Mukuro ou un objet de valeur sur toi ? »

Hiei serra les poings et les mâchoires de rage. Son regard s'assombrit et se fit meurtrier. Sa main droite se posa sur sa gorge et il grinça férocement des dents.

« -Ouais. Cet enfoiré m'a pris quelque chose.

-Et quoi ?

-Mes deux pierres d'Hirui.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ca, j'en sais rien, mais je penserai à lui demander avant de le buter ! Et puis, il a dit quelque chose à propos de lui et moi qu'on comparait et qu'on opposait en force et en stratégie… J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il racontait.

-Putain ! C'est quoi ce merdier ! »

Ils se turent. L'exclamation de Yusuke résumait assez bien la situation.

Soudain, Keiko poussa une exclamation et attrapa la télécommande pour monter le son de la télé.

« -…. dans la disparition du jeune Shuuichi Minamino. La police aurait surpris un individu louche qui aurait pénétré dans l'appartement de la victime par la fenêtre ouverte. Le suspect a réussi à s'enfuir mais il est activement recherché et ne pourra vraisemblablement pas échapper longtemps à la police. Il s'agit d'un individu de petite taille, aux cheveux hirsutes noirs avec des mèches blanches. Ses yeux sont rouges et il est vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Il est âgé entre dix-huit et vingt ans et a été blessé à la cuisse par une balle de la police. Nous demandons à toute la population d'être vigilante et de se manifester si cet individu croise sa route. Attention, il s'agit d'un homme dangereux… »

Yusuke, Kuwabara et Hiei se regardèrent.

Génial ! Manquait plus qu'ils soient recherché par les ningens, maintenant !

Yusuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Bon, il n'y avait plus le choix. Il fallait quitter le ningenkai et se réfugier dans le Makai.

De toute façon, c'était là-bas que les choses se jouaient et sans doute là-bas aussi que se trouvait Kurama.

Il eut un soupir las. Il n'était pas prêt de se reposer…

- - - - -

Ouf… Fini ! Bon, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera encore rating T, mais le quatrième passe à coup sûr en M. On verra parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit le troisième et il est possible, selon la façon dont il sera écrit, qu'il tire sur le M…

Sinon, je sais que ce chapitre embrouille les choses, mais c'est fait exprès, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle ! Il faut que je plante le décor et les circonstances, car elles vont servir plus tard… Comme le premier chapitre a commencé en plein milieu de l'action, je reviens un peu sur le début… Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez, du moins en partie, ce qui est arrivé à Kurama et qui l'a « enlevé ». Les choses s'accéléreront un peu et il se passera plus de choses. A dans une semaine ou quinze jours, et laissez des rewiews, sinon je poste pas la suite ! Comment ça, du chantage ?! Pas du tout, moi j'appelle ça un échange de bons procédés ! XD !


	3. Enlèvement

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama et un intrus…envahissant !

Disclaimer : non, rien de rien, non, je ne possède rien !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Ma Shunelodie : merci pour ta rewiew ! Whouahahahaha ! J'ai réussi à « t'enduire » d'erreur XD ! Mais ça me fait plaisir que toute cette histoire t'intrigue parce qu'elle est dure à construire, vu toutes les pistes que j'essaie de semer pour finalement construire le récit principal. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'y arrive ! Ca a toujours l'air mieux dans ma tête avant d'être couché sur le papier… Désolé pour le retard, panne d'envie… et découverte d'un nouveau manga (c'est de ta faute si maintenant j'ai envie d'écrire sur gravitation ! j'ai même envie de laisser tomber Saiyuki, tu te rends compte de ta reponsabilité !

Sanzo : ouais, gamine ! Merci du coup de main !

Yûki : Va crever Shunelodie ! Bonjour du cadeau ! )

Hem, petite parenthèse fermée, voici le chapitre : pour me faire pardonner, il est plutôt long. (c'est pas un gage de qualité, hélas… )

Otite la frite : Eh ouais ! Le chantage absolu pour avoir des rewiews ! Mais je suis prêt à tout XD pour des rewiews… Sauf que ça marche pas !…XD Sinon, tu ne risques pas de récupérer le kitsuné ! D'abord parce qu'il a disparu et qu'il ne risque pas d'être retrouvé de sitôt ! (Sinon, y a plus d'histoire, eh ! XD) Mais surtout parce que si tu veux le récupérer… euh…comment dire…

(Porte qui claque violemment, irruption brutale de personnage)

Hiei : Eeeeh !!!! Elle est où ???? Elle est où celle qui prétend récupérer MON kitsuné !!! Que je la crame vite fait, bien fait !!!!

(Voilà, voilà, pourquoi je te conseille de ne pas revendiquer le yohko… XD…pour ton bien !)

Hiei : Elle est où ???!!! K34 : elle est partie par là ! Vite ! Rattrape-la !…. C'est bon Otite, t'es sauvée…

Gaby : Ohayo ! Bon retour ! Eh non, comme tu vois, j'ai continué à écrire malgré tout ce que je dis et mon manque chronique de confiance en moi… Pour l'instant j'ai de la chance, j'ai de gentils rewieweurs qui m'encouragent ! Et il faut au moins cela pour que je continue d'écrire… Sans eux, j'aurai arrêté depuis longtemps ! Merci pour le compliment, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas très objectif : les fics où j'ai le plus de succès, ce sont les oneshots débiles ou les fics basées sur les sentiments. J'ai l'impression que mes fics d'action ne plaisent pas beaucoup…

Kitsuni : Hé ! Un copain de race ! Presque un kitsuné, comme moi XD ! Merci pour la rewiew et le compliment ! Tu sais les faire, soit dit en passant ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre ! Merci, vraiment. En espérant que la suite de cette fic ne te déçoive pas…

Perséphone1313 : Merci pour la rewiew et pour les alertes. Je suis tout ému et impressionné : va falloir que j'assure maintenant ! Petite question : es-tu la même Perséphone que celle qui m'a déjà rewiewé ? Comme le nom ressemble, je me demandais…

C'est parti !

Après mille ans de séparation

Chapitre 3 – Enlèvement

La rue était plongée dans le plus grand silence. Celui qu'engendrent seulement les heures les plus sombres et les plus froides de la nuit. Comme si les êtres, happés par le sommeil, avaient plongé dans une léthargie si profonde qu'elle atteignait presque l'immobilité de la mort.

Personne ne vit donc les trois silhouettes furtives et silencieuses se couler le long des murs et ramper quasiment dans les ténèbres.

Elles disparurent un instant à l'angle d'un immeuble pour réapparaître brusquement, avec une rapidité étrange, à l'autre bout de la rue.

Dans ce contexte de torpeur profonde et d'immobilité lourde, au beau milieu de la nuit, les ombres semblaient presque avoir surgi d'un univers onirique et parallèle et ne pas appartenir au monde humain.

Leur comportement n'était pas celui des ningens. Et lorsque une lumière blanche, brève mais puissante, illumina un instant le porche d'une résidence moderne, il n'y eut plus aucun doute sur la nature surnaturelle des visiteurs nocturnes.

La porte céda dans un grincement sinistre et les silhouettes noires se glissèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Elles empruntèrent les escaliers et firent halte au troisième étage, devant la porte d'un appartement portant les bandes jaunes de la police qui indiquent qu'un crime a été commis.

Les ombres semblèrent hésiter un instant et se consulter du regard, puis la plus petite des trois avança la main et poussa violemment mais très rapidement la porte. Si rapidement que celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de gémir pour avertir de la violence qu'on lui faisait.

Aussitôt le petit groupe entra dans l'appartement et referma soigneusement derrière lui.

Après un instant de silence et d'immobilité qui ressemblaient presque à un recueillement, un murmure s'éleva dans l'appartement désert.

« -Putain, Hiei ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de vouloir revenir dans l'appartement de Kurama ! Au cas où tu le saurais pas, tu es recherché dans sa disparition !

-Ferme-la, Urameshi ! J'ai pas eu le temps de bien regarder l'autre jour. J'étais trop faible et surpris que ce foutu kitsuné soit pas là. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver des traces ou des indices ici.

-Tu veux dire que t'étais inquiet pour ton petit yohko oui ! Ah, c'est beau l'amour…

-La ferme abruti ! Ou je te crame !

-Bon, fermez-la tous les deux et dépêchons-nous ! J'aime pas vraiment être ici. La police ou nos ennemis peuvent débarquer à tout instant… »

Yusuke avait raison. Hiei se tut et lâcha Kuwabara pour se concentrer sur la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Kuwabara et Yusuke commencèrent à faire le tour de la pièce en fouillant au petit bonheur la chance et en déplaçant les objets.

Hiei les regarda un instant puis poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. Ningens, ils restaient malgré tout. Ils n'étaient pas capables de repérer quelque chose s'ils ne le voyaient pas de leurs yeux.

Il se concentra et essaya de saisir ce qu'il y avait de différent et d'étrange en comparaison de d'habitude.

Ça l'avait déjà frappé la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Il y avait la rose écrasée, bien sûr, que les policiers n'avaient pas ramassée, pensant sans doute que c'était une simple fleur tombée d'un vase, les plantes mortes et les traces de sang…

Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de ténu et volatile, comme un parfum.

Oui, c'était ça !

Une odeur. Une senteur d'ailleurs bien connue. Celle du sang yohkai. L'odeur emplissait toute la pièce de sa fragrance légère et entêtante…

Mais d'où venait-elle ?

Hiei se tourna brusquement vers un coin sombre du salon. Il se précipita vers une sorte de buffet, dans lequel Kurama rangeait sa vaisselle et s'agenouilla pour regarder dessous.

Yusuke et Kuwabara le regardèrent, surpris de l'entendre pousser une exclamation étouffée.

Puis ils se précipitèrent à leur tour, paniqués à présent, lorsque le démon poussa fortement le meuble faisant gémir fortement le sol sous la masse.

Bon sang ! Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Tous les habitants de la résidence allaient les entendre si ça continuait !

Yusuke ouvrit la bouche, prêt à gueuler, mais la main de Kuwabara se refermant fortement sur son bras l'empêcha de poursuivre et l'arrêta net.

La tension était perceptible dans la poigne de Kuwabara autant que dans la raideur et les yeux fixes et agrandis de Hiei.

Yusuke s'avança pour regarder ce qu'ils fixaient de cette façon et un léger sursaut lui échappa.

Sur le sol, dégagé par la mouvement du meuble se trouvaient deux objets, non, trois objets sanglants.

Deux pierres d'Hirui et…

… deux yeux rouges exorbités et arrachés à leurs globes oculaires. Deux yeux sanglants et morts, vitreux, aux nerfs déchirés.

Des yeux exactement semblables à ceux de Hiei.

Un frisson d'air glacé sembla parcourir toute la pièce et s'infiltrer sournoisement sous leurs vêtements.

Kuwabara laissa échapper une sorte de couinement et Yusuke un cri étranglé. Hiei n'eut qu'un long frisson et son visage se durcit.

Il fut le premier à se reprendre et tendit la main vers les bijoux sanglants jetés à terre. Son poing se crispa sur les pierres d'Hirui qui lui avaient été dérobées.

Que faisaient-elles là ? Comment étaient-elles arrivées ici ? Il devait être resté évanoui plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, après que l'autre enflure l'ait attaqué…

Merde ! Que voulait ce mec ? Qu'avait-il à voir avec la disparition de Kurama ?

Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler où il avait déjà ressenti cette énergie… Il connaissait ce mec, il l'avait déjà croisé, mais où ? Impossible de s'en rappeler.

Il se releva, les pierres d'Hirui serrées dans sa main.

Ce n'était plus la peine de rester ici, c'était trop dangereux. Ils ne trouveraient rien de plus.

Mais au moment où il se tournait vers les deux humains figés à quelques centimètres de lui, il sentit une présence. Pas une présence yohkai, mais une présence ningen. Massive. Et proche.

Yusuke et Kuwabara l'avaient sentie visiblement. Ils se tendirent tous les deux et Kuwabara eut le réflexe de regarder par la fenêtre afin de vérifier ce qu'ils avaient identifié tous les trois.

« -La police est en bas. Un des habitants a dû entendre le raffut que tu as fait en poussant le meuble. Faut se tirer d'ici, en vitesse ! »

Hiei attrapa Yusuke par le bras et le maintint fortement près de lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre Kuwabara et à sortir de l'appartement. Et il intima au ningen à voix basse de revenir à l'intérieur de l'appartement et de fermer la porte.

Surpris, Kuwabara obtempéra et referma la porte.

« -On est coincé. Ils bloquent les issues. Alors il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution : il faut attendre qu'ils rentrent tous dans la résidence et qu'ils donnent l'assaut, pour pouvoir fuir par la fenêtre.

-Ouais, sauf que c'est ce que t'as fait la dernière fois et qu'ils sont quand même pas si cons ! Ils vont laisser des mecs en bas !

-Exactement. On en profitera pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre, mais par les toits, pas par la rue. »

Ils se turent. Un léger bruit leur était parvenu du couloir. Il y avait quelqu'un devant la porte.

Très lentement, ils virent la poignée de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Kurama s'abaisser. Au moment où elle s'abaissa entièrement, Hiei lâcha Yusuke et cria :

« -Maintenant ! Magnez-vous ! »

Ils se précipitèrent par la fenêtre, s'élançant du rebord pour sauter de toute leur puissance et leur rapidité sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, au moment où les policiers faisaient irruption dans la pièce.

Les hommes les regardèrent, éberlués, franchir plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'un seul saut et se ramasser sur le toit d'en face, plus élevé que la résidence de Kurama de plusieurs mètres. Hiei avec élégance, Yusuke avec efficacité et Kuwabara avec maladresse.

Puis les trois ombres se fondirent et disparurent dans la nuit.

En quelques minutes, elles réapparurent à l'autre bout de la ville, émergeant d'un rectangle d'espace étrange et miroitant, semblant ouvrir sur un autre monde.

« -Pfff, sans mon épée, on était vraiment mal ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? La police nous recherche et les flics nous ont vus faire un saut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. On est vraiment mal sur ce coup…

-Kuwa a raison, Hiei. C'est chaud pour nous deux maintenant.

-Ouais. Y vous reste plus qu'une solution… »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis sourirent tous les deux en même temps.

« -D'accord, t'as gagné, Hiei. On vient avec toi, Kuwa et moi. On n'a pas vraiment le choix, après tout, et Kurama a besoin de nous.

-Bordel ! Je le savais que ce nain nous causerait des ennuis avec son idée à la noix ! J'aurai dû écouter mon mauvais pressentiment et ne pas vous laisser m'entraîner chez Kurama ! Je le savais, je le savais !

-Quand t'auras fini de chouiner, tu nous ouvriras un passage avec ta putain d'épée !

-Hein ? Et pourquoi on passe pas par le portail, comme d'habitude ? Je vois pas pourquoi je me taperai tout le boulot !

-T'as vraiment de la sauce blanche à la place du cerveau ! Le portail permet de contrôler les faits et gestes de tous ceux qui l'empruntent ! Le Reikai est au courant de tout !

-Et alors ? Je vois pas le rapport avec nous ?

-Tu te rappelles de ce que Keiko et Yusuke ont dit ? Il y a sûrement des traîtres et des informateurs parmi nous et le Reikai, sinon, ils auraient jamais su pour la mission de Yusuke et la mienne. Or on était attendus tous les deux ! Comme l'a dit Keiko ! Il faut agir de façon inhabituelle, les surprendre là où ils ne nous attendent pas ! Alors ouvre-le ce putain de passage ! Quand bien même tu y laisserais toute ta putain d'énergie ningen !

-Ca va ! Calme-toi ! J'ai compris, je vais le faire ! »

Sous les regards noir de Hiei, sérieux de Yusuke, Kuwabara se concentra et fit jaillir l'épée transdimensionnelle. Puis il ouvrit un passage et se concentra encore plus fortement pour en élargir l'entrée.

L'épée à la main, il pénétra dans l'espace distordu qu'il venait de créer et commença à avancer. Hiei et Yusuke se regardèrent puis sans une hésitation lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Kuwabara progressait lentement, son épée qui ne faiblissait pas, tranchant l'espace sans cesse plus profondément. Mais le chemin semblait sans issue.

Cela faisait longtemps à présent qu'ils progressaient dans ce tunnel d'espace distendu, aux variations colorées hallucinatoires. Hiei ne voyait plus leur point de départ, lorsqu'il se retournait.

Il n'y avait plus le choix. Il fallait continuer. Et réussir.

L'énergie de Kuwabara commença à s'épuiser. Hiei était même surpris qu'il ait tenu si longtemps. Ce ningen était chiant et con, mais résistant, ce n'était plus à prouver. Et il fournissait en ce moment un effort surhumain. Pour avoir franchi seul les barrières établies entre les deux mondes par le Reikai, du temps où il recherchait Yukina, Hiei en savait quelque chose.

Mais là, le rouquin touchait le fond de ses forces. Et c'était normal. Ils n'y arriveraient pas.

Au moment où l'épée transdimentionnelle s'amenuisait dans la main de Kuwabara et menaçait de les laisser seuls et perdus dans cet espace-temps complexe et dangereux entre deux mondes, Yusuke posa la main dans le dos de son ami et lui insuffla sa propre énergie.

Aussitôt, l'épée reprit sa taille initiale et recommença de trancher l'espace. La progression reprit durant un instant, jusqu'à ce que les forces du détective s'affaiblissent également.

Kuwabara et Hiei le sentirent en même temps et le démon eut juste le temps de rattraper le détective avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et glisse au sol.

Kuwabara se retourna et regarda son ami inconscient dans les bras de Hiei. Il sentit à nouveau son énergie s'enfuir en dehors de son corps pour nourrir son épée et avant de tomber à son tour, il donna un dernier coup d'épée, désespéré.

La lame dimensionnelle découpa un dernier rectangle avant de s'éteindre et ouvrit l'espace sur un paysage tourmenté, au ciel pourpre et sombre, traversé d'éclairs.

En s'effondrant lui aussi, Kuwabara eut un sourire. Il avait réussi.

Hiei soupira et ramassa le ningen, puis sauta par l'ouverture avec agilité, les deux garçons inconscients sur l'épaule.

Il se ramassa lourdement au sol, à cause de la masse qu'il transportait. Il grimaça légèrement et grogna sourdement quand sa jambe fraîchement soignée par Yusuke fléchit sous le choc.

Il déposa son fardeau à terre et se redressa avant de jeter un coup d'œil alentour. Il ne voyait pas dans quelle région du Makai ils se trouvaient.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il fallait trouver un abri car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et la nuit dans le Makai était toujours dangereuse, quelle que soit la région.

Reprenant son fardeau, Hiei s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Il ne tarda pas à repérer une ouverture dans une butte de terre. Un terrier. Creusé là par dieu sait quoi. Mais il semblait abandonné et ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les chochottes.

Hiei pénétra à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une salle souterraine assez vaste et qui serait confortable et sûre. Il déposa les deux garçons et fit un feu.

Puis il s'installa à l'entrée, katana sorti du fourreau, prêt à frapper, pour monter la garde.

Ses yeux errèrent un instant à la surface des flammes et il s'abîma dans ses pensées.

Où était Kurama ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé lorsqu'il lui avait témoigné son amour la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ?

Il n'était pas idiot, ni novice. Le yohko ressentait quelque chose pour lui, éprouvait au moins de la tendresse, si ce n'était plus…

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces mots cruels et cette méchanceté froide et coupante qui voulait si visiblement faire mal ?

A cause du baiser qu'il lui avait volé ? Mais ce n'était rien, un baiser ! Surtout pour un yohko ! Et surtout pour Yohko Kurama ! La rumeur lui prêtait des centaines, voire des milliers d'amants, et susurrait qu'il n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait…

Alors il n'allait pas le repousser pour un baiser !

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer comme il revoyait deux grands yeux verts indignés et révoltés et qu'il sentait la douceur de lèvres de soie trembler sous les siennes.

- - - - -

« -Toi ? » souffla Kurama avec surprise.

La silhouette noire, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de son salon, déplia ses longues jambes avant de prendre appui au sol.

Le yohkai se redressa. Il était grand et son ombre massive obscurcissait la pièce, seulement éclairée par la lumière blanche et nacrée de la lune et celle de la petite lampe de la kitchenette.

Instinctivement, Kurama se recula, puis se reprit. Il n'avait pas de raison de craindre ce yohkai, normalement. Mais il valait mieux se méfier. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment de grands amis. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux.

Il s'agenouilla et entreprit de ramasser les débris de l'assiette cassée et de nettoyer les dégâts.

Il sentait l'autre immobile, le regard sur lui, et ce regard le gênait. Le poids de ce regard, sa signification. Il avait toujours été trouble et l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Décidément certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Même lorsqu'il l'avait revu, ça l'avait frappé. Cette faculté qu'il avait de le mettre à nouveau mal à l'aise, de lui faire sentir le poids de son regard, alors que ses yeux étaient morts et qu'il ne voyait plus.

Il avait pourtant fait en sorte de ne plus jamais avoir à supporter ces yeux troubles et fuyants sur lui. Et il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait jamais regretté ce geste.

Non, le regret qui l'étreignait était tout autre…

Il se redressa, sa tâche achevée et dut se maîtriser pour lui faire face. Maîtriser les battements de son cœur, la pression sanguine de son corps, la sueur qui glissait le long de son épine dorsale… Tous ces signes physiques qui risquaient de le trahir.

Il inspira profondément et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux d'émeraude, le vert profond et magnifique de son regard se teinta brièvement d'or tandis qu'un éclair d'argent parcourait le rouge incandescent de sa chevelure.

Il se tourna alors calmement vers son visiteur, son sang-froid retrouvé et son calme dangereux rétabli.

« -Bonsoir Yomi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Comment as-tu pu passer le portail sans que le Reikai ne t'enregistre ?

-Bonsoir Kurama. Tu es toujours aussi maître de toi à ce que je vois. Mon irruption ne t'a pas décontenancé plus de quelques secondes… Ton rythme cardiaque est redevenu parfaitement calme. Comme si tu accueillais un ami… Oui, tu es bien digne de toi… Et tu es toujours aussi beau, même dans ce corps ningen…

-Que veux-tu ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu ? Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas pour bavarder du bon vieux temps, ou bien pour mes beaux yeux. Tu as un objectif, tu ne te déplaces pas sans cela… Alors, viens-en au fait. »

Yomi quitta l'embrasure de la fenêtre et s'avança dans l'appartement. Il s'arrêta face aux bibliothèques recouvertes de livres et laissa sa main parcourir les tranches de volumes avec un sourire. Puis il effleura les feuilles des plantes nombreuses dans la pièce.

Kurama se crispa légèrement. Il n'aimait pas qu'il touche ses plantes, comme si c'était une violence qu'il lui faisait. Elles étaient une sorte d'extension de lui-même, il les nourrissait de son énergie. Sentir les mains de Yomi sur elles, c'était en quelque sorte les sentir sur lui.

Le léger sourire de l'autre renforça encore sa crispation. A croire qu'il lisait en lui. Attention, il ne devait pas le laisser accéder à ses réactions et lui permettre de découvrir à quel point il le redoutait. Car il le redoutait. Oui, profondément… Depuis ce jour…

Puis Yomi s'immobilisa en face du mur de photos que Kurama avait installé sur l'un des murs de son salon et qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il y avait sur ce mur tous les gens qu'il aimait : Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Genkai, Shizuru, Shiori, son beau-père et son demi-frère… et Hiei.

Justement, Yomi s'était arrêté devant la photo qui représentait Hiei en train de cramer Kuwabara. La seule qu'il ait réussi à prendre de lui, sans doute parce qu'il était trop occupé pour se dérober à l'appareil photo.

S'il n'avait pas su que Yomi ne voyait plus, il aurait juré qu'il regardait les photos et qu'il regardait plus spécialement Hiei.

Son visage était plongé dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Impossible de voir son expression. Pourtant, il dégageait quelque chose de sinistre et d'inquiétant.

Kurama se sentait de plus en plus tendu.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque la voix de Yomi trancha le silence.

« -Ainsi, c'est ici que tu vis et c'est ça ta vie, à présent… Quelque part, je comprends que tu aies tout abandonné pour cette vie. Elle a l'air agréable et paisible… Ca doit te changer, en effet… »

Kurama tiqua. Quelque chose dans le ton de Yomi sourdait comme une menace.

« -Que veux-tu, Yomi ?

-Tu dis que je ne me suis pas déplacé pour tes beaux yeux, mais tu te trompes. C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je suis là, tes beaux yeux. »

Kurama sentit son cœur s'arrêter un bref instant avant de repartir de plus belle. Il s'efforça de se ressaisir pour ne pas laisser Yomi découvrir l'étendue de son trouble, mais il n'y parvint pas. Et sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'il parla.

« -Ca suffit. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je sais que c'est faux. Tu veux quelque chose de bien précis. Dis-moi quoi !

-Asseyons-nous. La discussion va prendre un certain temps. Comme tu le sais, j'en suis sûr, un royaume indépendant tente de se former dans le Makai et de renverser Enki…

-En effet, je suis au courant.

-Oui, je pensais bien que tu devais en être informé. Ce royaume a déjà pris une certaine ampleur et des missions ont été expédiées afin de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle qui s'échappe.

-Je sais. Yusuke est parti depuis un certain temps déjà en mission pour Koemma et Hiei est en mission de son côté pour Mukuro.

-Oui… Yusuke… Et Hiei. Il ne reste que toi…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu voudrais m'envoyer là-bas pour ton propre compte ? La rivalité entre les trois rois est terminée. Tu as perdu le tournoi, tu te rappelles ?

-Tu te trompes. Je ne veux pas t'envoyer espionner pour mon compte. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Que veux-tu dire… Tu n'es quand même pas…

-Mais si Kurama. Je suis celui qui a créé ce royaume et les yohkais qui forment cet état sont tous sous mes ordres. »

Kurama blêmit et sentit son cœur s'affoler de plus belle. Pour lui avoir dit cela, Yomi ne le laisserait plus rejoindre ses compagnons librement. Il avait un plan et ce plan passait par lui.

« -Tu as tout compris. Déjà. J'ai toujours admiré ton intelligence. C'est si agréable d'avoir un adversaire intelligent, auquel on n'a pas besoin d'expliquer les choses. Bien. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt as-tu à m'obliger à te suivre ?

-Mais j'en ai plusieurs. Le premier c'est de posséder ton intelligence, ta puissance et tes dons de stratège. Ils me seront précieux. Après tout mes adversaires sont dangereux et nombreux. Le deuxième, par lien logique, est de priver de ces mêmes choses la partie adverse. Yusuke est puissant mais il est plutôt stupide. Sans toi, il sera incapable de suivre une stratégie élaborée et je le vaincrai facilement. Et la dernière raison… Il n'est pas utile que tu en sache plus pour l'instant, d'autant plus qu'elle ne te plaira sûrement pas…

-Je suis désolé, Yomi, mais je ne te suivrai pas. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. J'ai prévu le cas, bien sûr. Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où tu m'as répondu ça ?

-Oui. Mais je ne céderai plus à l'intimidation. J'ai fait en sorte de protéger ma famille. Tu ne pourras pas leur faire de mal ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant en silence, volonté contre volonté. Puis Yomi baissa la tête avec un soupir et un sourire. Il fouilla un instant dans ses vêtements et en tira quelque chose qu'il jeta à Kurama.

Celui-ci l'attrapa machinalement au vol et se raidit immédiatement. Son souffle se bloqua douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il baissa les yeux avec crainte sur l'objet au creux de sa main.

Un léger gémissement lui échappa malgré lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur la sensation froide dans sa paume. Il tenait deux pierres précieuses qui luisaient doucement dans l'obscurité. Deux pierres d'Hirui. Hiei.

Pendant ce temps, Yomi l'observait en silence. Il semblait à la fois satisfait et étrangement en colère. Un sourire mauvais ourlait légèrement sa bouche et ses mains posées sur ses genoux se crispaient sur le tissu de son long manteau.

« -Ainsi je ne me suis pas trompé. C'est plus qu'un compagnon de lutte et de travail pour toi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ce petit yohkai, si faible qu'il n'a pas réussi à vaincre Mukuro même après qu'elle soit épuisée par un long et difficile tournoi. Tu as décidément déchu en te réincarnant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas venir avec moi et tu redeviendras ce que tu n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être, Yohko Kurama.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je refuse. J'ai choisi la vie que je mène et j'ai renoncé à cette partie de moi.

-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, ce n'est pas à ta famille que je m'en prendrais. Je sais bien que tu l'as sans doute protégée depuis la dernière fois. Non. Je m'en prendrais à ton amant, ce Hiei.

-Ce n'est pas mon amant !

-Ah non ? Alors c'est encore mieux. Ça veut dire que c'est ton amoureux, celui que tu aimes. Les yohkos tombent rarement amoureux, voire jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand ils le sont, c'est si fort et si intense que cela dirige toute leur existence. Alors tu vas m'obéir, sinon il arrivera malheur au yohkai que tu aimes et qui est en mon pouvoir. Si tu es sage, je ne le tuerai pas et je ne le torturerai pas. Mais tu ne le reverras plus jamais, Kurama.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il est en ton pouvoir ? Ce ne sont que des bijoux… Tu pourrais les avoir eues n'importe où ! Ce ne sont peut-être pas celles de Hiei !

-Je m'attendais à ta réponse… Puisqu'il te faut des preuves, tu vas les avoir. Tu voulais savoir les raisons que j'avais pour te vouloir près de moi et tu refusais de croire que je sois venu pour tes beaux yeux… Tiens ! Attrape, Kurama, les beaux yeux de ton amoureux ! »

Et Yomi lança quelque chose à Kurama, quelque chose qui laissa tomber à terre de larges taches écarlates et humides, quelque chose qui s'écrasa sur les genoux du yohko avec un horrible bruit de succion.

Le cœur étreint d'horreur, Kurama baissa machinalement les yeux et regarda. Sur ses genoux se trouvaient deux yeux fraîchement arrachés. Deux yeux d'un grenat sombre et profond, qu'il aurait reconnus entre mille pour les avoir si souvent admiré en secret.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et avec un cri étranglé il les repoussa de ses genoux. Le bruit mou et atroce qu'ils firent en rebondissant au sol souleva son estomac. La nausée qui le prit fut immédiate et il n'eut que le temps de se pencher sur le bras de son fauteuil avant de vomir.

La haine et le dégoût le jetèrent contre Yomi. Sa main glissa rapidement dans ses cheveux et le rose whip trancha l'air violemment.

Yomi réagit rapidement. Sa protection magique arrêta le coup et d'un geste de la main il déclencha sa riposte. Le choc coupa le souffle de Kurama. Il tomba à genoux à terre et il laissa échapper son fouet. La douleur au bras était intense, la blessure semblait profonde et du sang avait coulé sur la rose qui gisait à présent au sol.

Yomi était plus fort que lui. Surtout avec cette apparence et ses pouvoirs muselés par le Reikai. Il serra les dents.

Yomi s'avança et écrasa la rose. Puis il s'agenouilla près du yohko blessé et lui saisit le menton. Kurama essaya de se dégager mais l'autre main de Yomi vint enserrer brutalement son bras blessé et lui arracha un léger cri de souffrance.

« -Maintenant ça suffit. Tu as tes preuves. Mais je serais très heureux de te montrer davantage ton yohkai déchiré par mes soins, si cela ne te suffit pas. Je n'attends qu'un prétexte.

-Monstre ! Pourquoi me poursuis-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi t'acharner sur Hiei ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! C'était une cruauté gratuite !

-Une cruauté gratuite ? Et mes yeux ? Tu n'as pas hésité à m'envoyer ce tueur pour m'arracher les yeux et me laisser pour mort ! Tu n'as eu aucune pitié toi non plus !

-C'était différent. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. Toi-même tu as reconnu que tu l'avais mérité.

-Autrefois peut-être. Mais les choses sont très différentes à présent. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Qu'y a-t-il de différent ?

-Tu aimes. Autrefois, tu m'as repoussé, mais tu n'aimais personne d'autre, alors ce n'était pas grave. Tant que tu n'aimais personne, que tu n'appartenais à personne, que tu ne sois pas à moi m'importait peu. Mais que tu puisses m'échapper et te donner à un autre, il n'en est pas question ! Alors je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener avec moi. Tu vas venir avec moi et tu resteras à mes côtés et tu seras à moi, tu m'appartiendras totalement.

-Tu es malade Yomi. Tu es complètement fou.

-Ah, ah, ah. Non. Tu aimerais bien que je le sois. Ça te rassurerait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai toute ma raison. D'ailleurs je te propose un marché : tu me suis gentiment et je laisse partir ton amoureux sans le blesser davantage. Et je te donne ma parole de le laisser tranquille. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ca me paraît honnête.

-Que je te suive ? C'est tout ce que tu veux ?

-Et que tu m'apporte ton aide, ton intelligence, ta force bien sûr.

-Rien que ça ?

-bien sûr que non, enfin. Tu me connais. Je veux tout. Je veux ton corps aussi. Acceptes-tu ?

-…….Tu me promets que tu ne lui feras plus de mal ?

-Tu as ma parole.

-Très bien. Tu as gagné. Je viens avec toi.

-Et tu seras mien ? Tu ne te refuseras pas à moi ?

-Non. Je serai à toi.

-Bien. Concluons donc notre pacte. »

Yomi attira le yohko à lui. Kurama frissonna longuement. Il sentait son cœur se soulever de dégoût au contact de son ancien partenaire. Ce qu'il avait longtemps craint, qui avait peuplé ses cauchemars pendant des dizaines d'années venait finalement de le rattraper.

Il eut un haut le cœur lorsque les lèvres de Yomi s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, mais ne le repoussa pas. Et lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre forcer sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour accepter son baiser, la nausée lui tordit l'estomac. Les larmes lui montèrent invinciblement aux yeux et il ne put les empêcher de glisser sur ses joues.

Yomi rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et eut un sourire cruel.

« -Tu pleures pour un baiser ? Décidément tu as bien changé… »

Et il lécha avidement les traînées humides qui marbraient la soie blanche des joues de Kurama. Le yohko ferma les yeux et serra les poings sous l'humiliation tandis que de nouvelles larmes jaillissaient et que retentissait le rire bas et grave de Yomi.

- - - - -

Oufffffff ! Enfin fini ! Eh ben, je n'aurais jamais eu plus de mal à écrire un chapitre. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus envie d'écrire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pourtant des idées et quand je me mets devant mon ordi, ça vient tout seul, mais je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à mon ordi… C'est bizarre. Enfin, on va dire que ce n'est que passager et que c'est la faute du temps (j'aime pas l'automne !!!) et que c'est la faute du boulot (argh ! Ils sont fous ces profs ! et ces binômes qui veulent toujours bosser !) et que ça va s'arranger !

Alors bravo à Otite qui avait deviné pour Yomi ! Zut j'avais pourtant essayé de brouiller les pistes ! Bon temps pis ! XD

A la prochaine, en rating M, car les choses glauques commencent au chapitre prochain (normalement)…


	4. Honte

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Yomi x Kurama (beurk ! Désolé !! Mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire!)

Disclaimer : vraiment rien à moi ! Et pour la première fois j'en suis bien content !

Réponses aux rewiews : ça va être vite fait, vu qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup !

Ma Shunelodie : Merci, merci pour cette rewiew, qui tient presque du roman ! Et oui, il faut avoir le cœur bien accroché pour cette fic ! D'ailleurs je crois que ce sera ma plus sombre sur Yuyu… Et peut-être la dernière aussi, vu que j'ai de nouveaux centres d'intérêts et que j'écris sur Saiyuki et Gravitation !

Otite la frite : t'as raison ! Une frite cramée c'est vraiment pas bon ! J'étais vraiment mort de rire avec ta petite phrase ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je retiens Hiei ! On peut faire mumuse avec Kurama ! Non, Yomi ! Toi, tu dégages ! En ce qui concerne les Scènes, je ne sais pas si je continuerai à poster les deux fics en même temps, et en plus, elles ne seront pas toujours très drôles : le chapitre 27 par exemple est même pas drôle du tout…

Note : je remarque que je n'ai pas de rewiews pour cette fic et ça me déçoit un peu. Je pense que les chapitres sont trop longs et je vais donc les raccourcir, ce qui me permettra de continuer à poster assez régulièrement et de me mettre moins la pression puisque de toutes façons, elle n'intéresse pas tant que ça…

Malgré tout, c'est parti !

Après mille ans de séparation

Chapitre 4 – Honte

Un à un, les invités arrivaient. Des véhicules plus ou moins élaborés s'arrêtaient devant l'édifice, un immense palais de verre et de pierre.

Des yohkais en descendaient et, après avoir montré leur invitation au service d'ordre, pénétraient dans le monument sous les regards envieux de la foule de curieux massés devant l'entrée.

Petit à petit le hall gigantesque se remplissait d'une foule bigarrée et hétéroclite, de forme et de taille variées.

Au bout d'un certain temps, de jeunes yohkos, visiblement des esclaves, vêtus de façon à rehausser et mettre en valeur leurs charmes naturels, vinrent ouvrir la lourde porte à double battant qui fermait le hall et invitèrent la foule à pénétrer dans la salle de réception.

La salle resplendissait de lumières : il y avait des bougies et des lampes partout. Des tables chargées de victuailles de toutes sortes trônaient aux coins de la pièce, démesurée et pleine de monde.

La magnificence des tissus et des meubles, rehaussée par l'éclat de la luminosité, rayonnait de toutes parts. L'endroit était splendide, un vrai palais, à la hauteur de l'événement et des personnes présentes.

Les yohkais invités étaient vêtus de leurs plus beaux autours et conversaient les uns avec les autres dans une ambiance feutrée et distinguée qui contrastait singulièrement avec l'apparence monstrueuse ou cruelle de certains participants.

Les pierreries et les bijoux fleurissaient de toutes parts.

Les jeunes yohkos circulaient à tout instant, chargés de plateaux, distribuant sans cesse des rafraîchissements et des boissons aux invités.

C'était une grande réception pour le couronnement du nouveau roi et les invités, triés sur le volet, discutaient avec animation et commentaient l'irrésistible montée en puissance de leur monarque.

Ils étaient tous fiers de l'avoir suivi étant donné les derniers événements. A présent, cette farfelue idée d'un président choisi par un tournoi appartenait au passé et tous s'en félicitaient. Ils étaient des démons. Ils n'avaient pas coutume d'obéir à un gros lourdaud débonnaire qui décidait que les humains devaient être épargnés et reconduits dans leur univers.

Heureusement, le grand Yomi était là et les choses revenaient à leur état normal.

Tout le monde commentait surtout la dernière nouvelle, l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours et qui avait vu la victoire des troupes de Yomi sur celles d'Enki, ainsi que la fuite puis la capture de l'ancien président.

La victoire du roi était totale. Même Mukuro, son ancienne rivale, lui avait prêté serment d'allégeance et se trouvait présente, en robe de soie, pour assister à son couronnement.

La seule ombre au tableau était l'équipe des détectives du Reikai qui avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce aux forces conjointes du Dragon Noir de Hiei et de l'Onde Astrale de Yusuke Urameshi.

Mais leurs têtes étaient à présent mises à prix et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient capturés et jetés en prison, eux et quelques démons qui les avaient suivi dans leur folle rébellion contre le nouveau et tout-puissant roi du Makai.

Au milieu de ce brouhaha de bon ton, soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et une personne entra. Le silence se fit peu à peu sur le chemin du nouveau venu.

Les têtes intriguées qui se tournait vers lui exprimaient toutes le même mélange d'émotions : une grande surprise puis une immense admiration et enfin un profond désir.

Les yeux brillaient et les bouches s'entrouvraient, aspirant l'air avec une vigueur nouvelle et une respiration plus courte.

Il faut dire que la personne en question était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

C'était un yohko, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec les jeunes esclaves.

Ceux-ci étaient des yohkos standards, voire de basse catégorie, dont l'apparence reflétaient les pouvoirs faibles et les capacités médiocres. Des yohkos que l'on pouvait trouver au marché noir assez facilement, moyennant toutefois une assez belle somme d'argent.

Les yohkos, même vulgaires, valaient de plus en plus chers, à mesure que leur nombre se réduisait et que leur espèce disparaissait.

Mais le yohko qui venait d'entrer n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

Il était d'une beauté absolument parfaite.

Ses long cheveux d'argent soigneusement coiffés tombaient élégamment dans son dos et arrivaient presque jusqu'à sa taille. Ils semblaient former un rideau de fils argentés brillant de mille feux, captant et renvoyant la lumière avec l'intensité d'un miroir qui reflète les rayons du soleil.

Et au milieu de cette matière mouvante et ondoyante, émergeaient doucement deux jolies et mignonnes oreilles de velours blanc, fines et délicates, d'une taille et d'une forme idéales.

Son visage était harmonieux et les traits en étaient fins, parfaitement ciselés, comme ceux d'une statue précieusement sculptée.

Ses yeux surtout étaient magnifiques. Grands et allongés vers les tempes, à la manière d'une amande fine et douce. De longs cils bruns foncés et chauds ombrageaient et veloutaient des pupilles dorées, miroitantes d'une infinité de paillettes d'or. Pourtant le regard d'or, animé de mouvements liquides et chatoyants, comme ceux du mercure, était baissé et se relevait rarement.

Les vêtements qui le paraient étaient soigneusement étudiés pour sertir et révéler la beauté de son corps souple, présentant l'alliance parfaite entre l'harmonie des courbes et la grâce sauvage de la musculature.

Il était vêtu de soie blanche et la simplicité même de sa tunique ample et brodée d'or et de pierreries délicates, le magnifiait. Entre le tissu moiré et transparent et la finesse délicate et translucide de sa peau blanche, l'œil de l'admirateur se perdait vite et ne parvenait bientôt plus à faire la différence.

Il était sublime et terriblement sensuel, presque provocant, dans la fausse nudité de ses voiles de soie immaculée.

Il avançait, tendu, visiblement mal à l'aise, au milieu du silence et des chuchotements que son arrivée avait provoqués.

Au bout d'un moment, arrivé au milieu de la salle, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux d'or se levèrent et rencontrant les regards admiratifs, se baissèrent à nouveau avec gêne.

Bientôt un nom fut murmuré par un yohkai et se répandit dans la salle.

Les regards s'animèrent et des sourires appréciateurs apparurent sur les lèvres. Sur les visages, des airs de triomphe se dessinèrent. Les yohkais se regardaient maintenant d'un air entendu, à mesure que le nom murmuré progressait dans la salle et se faisait entendre de plus en plus fort.

« -C'est Yohko Kurama ! Vous savez, le bandit légendaire...

-C'est vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Ca n'a rien d'étonnant ! Après tout, ils étaient alliés, lui et Sa Majesté Yomi, autrefois…

-Mais, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient quittés en très mauvais termes, et d'ailleurs, Kurama était allié avec ce Urameshi des Reikai Tantei, non ?

-Il faut croire que ça s'est arrangé entre le roi et lui !

-Remarquez, ça ressemble bien au fameux Yohko Kurama de savoir se ranger auprès du plus fort et de faire la meilleure alliance…

-Oui, c'est sûr que c'était la meilleure stratégie ! Avec ça, l'équipe d'Urameshi n'a plus aucune chance ! Ils ont perdu leur cerveau !

-Je me demande bien quel est son rôle auprès du roi…»

Kurama sentait les regards lourds d'admiration, de spéculation et de convoitise peser sur lui. Il était atrocement mal à l'aise et humilié d'avoir à s'exhiber de la sorte sous les yeux de ces minables courtisans qui se massaient autour de Yomi et suivaient le vent qui tourne à la manière d'une girouette.

Ces rats sournois, calculateurs et intéressés l'avaient toujours dégoûtés. Même sous sa forme yohko, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bandit au cœur de glace, il les avaient toujours méprisés.

Mais là, c'était bien pire. Depuis qu'il s'était réincarné, ses sentiments s'étaient faits plus intenses, ce qu'il éprouvait n'avait plus rien à voir avec les semblants d'émotions fades qui troublaient à peine ses pensées autrefois. Maintenant, il vivait pleinement, il ne faisait pas que survivre.

Il ressentait à présent chaque nuance de sentiment et ses émotions étaient infiniment plus riches, si riches qu'il ne parvenait plus à les masquer si bien qu'avant.

Et en ce soir de couronnement, où Yomi triomphait, lui et tous ses partisans lâches et veules, Yomi qui l'avait piégé et se servait de son amour pour le posséder, Yomi qui l'exhibait comme une poupée, un jouet, en ce soir funeste et sombre, Kurama sentit le dégoût et la répulsion l'envahir.

La sensation fut si forte qu'elle le submergea comme une nausée et qu'il ne put et n'eut pas l'envie de la retenir. Il la laissa s'afficher clairement sur son visage magnifique.

Et ce fut son erreur.

Un frémissement parcourut l'assistance et les regard changèrent.

Peu de temps auparavant, les yeux étaient certes emprunts de désir mais aussi d'admiration et d'une certaine forme de respect, qui tirait sur la crainte.

A présent, les regards s'affranchissaient de la peur et se faisaient haineux et cruels.

Le mépris de Kurama était clair, il leur criait au visage qu'ils n'étaient que des minables. Et cela, ils ne pouvaient le pardonner.

Cependant, malgré la colère et la haine que suscitait son attitude, sa réputation de cruauté et de puissance les maintenait encore à distance.

Et sa beauté.

Parce que plus un yohko est beau, plus il est magique. Donc puissant.

Aucun des yohkais présents n'étaient assez fou pour risquer de se lancer seul contre un monstre de l'envergure de Kurama, surtout sans savoir exactement quelle était sa place auprès de Yomi.

Mais au milieu de la tension hostile qui régnait dans le grand salon d'apparat, un cri résonna.

« -Regardez ! Le grand Yohko Kurama est extincté ! Il n'a plus de pouvoirs ! Il n'est plus rien ! Regardez ! Mais regardez donc ses poignets ! »

Aussitôt tous les yohkais baissèrent les yeux sur les bras de Kurama. Le yohko devient pâle comme la mort et ramena ses poignets contre sa poitrine, cherchant en vain à les soustraire à l'attention générale.

La tension qui régnait alors changea de nature et Kurama recula instinctivement.

De chasseur craint, il venait de devenir proie.

Et quelle proie ! Non seulement, il était un yohko, mais en plus un yohko d'une beauté rare ! Et pour couronner le tout, un bandit puissant et craint que tous rêvait de posséder simplement pour une question de domination et de pouvoir.

Il croisa convulsivement ses bras sur son corps et tous les yohkais présents, qui le dévoraient du regard, virent clairement les bandes de papiers chargées de signes cabalistiques écrits à l'encre rouge autour de ses poignets blancs.

Kurama continuait de reculer tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les yohkais plus hardis qui s'approchaient le plus.

Il n'en menait vraiment pas large.

Ayant senti son changement d'attitude, les rictus cruels se faisaient plus appuyés et plus carnassiers. Certains se passaient déjà la langue sur les lèvres et se frottaient les mains en s'avançant vers lui. Les yeux luisaient de concupiscence et de luxure.

Soudain, au milieu des ricanements gras, une voix moqueuse retentit.

« -Eh bien, joli yohko, tu la ramènes moins avec ton air supérieur, hein ? On dirait que tu viens de te rendre compte que t'étais pas vraiment en position de force et que nous mépriser ouvertement n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent… De la part du fameux Yohko Kurama, un tel manque de discernement est plutôt décevant ! »

Il avaient raison. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Il était plus faible que le plus faible d'entre eux. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de sa part de leur avoir témoigné aussi clairement l'opinion qu'il avait d'eux.

Comment allait-il se tirer de ce mauvais pas maintenant ?

Soudain, une main se tendit et effleura la fourrure veloutée de sa queue. Kurama eut un haut le cœur et un mouvement instinctif de retraite.

Les rires redoublèrent. Tous savaient ce que signifiait cet attouchement pour un yohko. C'était une caresse intime et secrète, réservée normalement à l'amant.

Kurama serra les dents et les poings de colère. Ils savaient, et ça les faisait rire. Bientôt ce serait la curée.

Et il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Il se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à se défendre et à s'enfuir, tout en lançant des regards désespérés autour de lui, à la recherche d'une issue.

Ce fut le signal.

Comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne trouve le moyen de leur échapper, trois yohkais, parmi les plus grands et les plus costauds, se précipitèrent sur lui et le plaquèrent au sol avec violence.

Le choc lui coupa la respiration et ses oreilles tintèrent avec force. Des papillons noirs voletèrent devant ses yeux et il lutta pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Non ! Ce serait leur donner toute latitude de lui faire du mal ! Il devait rester conscient ! A tout prix.

Comme il tentait de respirer malgré la poigne qui l'écrasait au sol, il sentit deux mains brutales déchirer ses voiles et parcourir avidement, sans douceur, son corps.

Un gémissement de frustration devant sa faiblesse lui échappa. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter le désir malsain de ses assaillants. Les mains sur son corps se multiplièrent et une bouche s'écrasa sur ses lèvres.

La panique le gagna.

Il sentit des larmes brûlantes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'une peur noire lui tordait les entrailles sous les caresses de plus en plus intrusives.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier et de gémir à nouveau. Il ne supplierait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de se repaître de sa détresse ! Plutôt mourir !

Mais au moment, où dans un craquement doux et sinistre, le dernier de ses voiles soyeux cédait et dévoilait son corps, ses agresseurs s'immobilisèrent et s'écartèrent.

Kurama s'échappa rapidement et se terra dans un coin, aux aguets, tentant de se couvrir des lambeaux de ses vêtements.

Il chercha avidement la cause de ce changement.

La foule se séparait lentement, laissant la place à un personnage encore invisible qui arrivait.

Une voix sèche, claqua comme une lanière de fouet.

«-J'ai dit ASSEZ ! Bande d'abrutis. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune cervelle. Ecartez-vous. Ne le touchez pas, si vous tenez à la vie. »

Et, émergeant de la foule pour venir s'interposer entre lui et les yohkais qui l'avaient attaqué, Mukuro apparut, calme et froide, dédaigneuse.

Sa puissance en imposa immédiatement aux courageux leaders, qui refluèrent dans la masse des présents. L'un d'entre eux prit la yohkai à partie.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Mukuro ? Tu le défends maintenant, ce yohko ? C'est un de tes amis ? Pourtant, tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur, je crois…

-Ca suffit. Tais-toi, avant de me mettre en colère. Ce n'est pas lui que je sauve, bande de minables, mais vous. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il soit là, d'après vous ?

-Il est prisonnier du grand Yomi ! On peut donc faire ce que l'on veut !

-Tu es vraiment stupide ! Un prisonner, à son couronnement ? Réfléchis… C'est un yohko… d'une grande beauté… extincté… en tenue affriolante… Ca y est ? La compréhension se fait ? D'après toi, que dirait le grand Yomi, s'il apprenait que toi, à son couronnement, tu avais posé les mains sur son yohko ? Tu crois qu'il serait satisfait qu'un nul dans ton genre baise ce qui est à lui ? Parce que c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas mon cher Kurama ? Tu es sa pute, hein ? Yomi te baise… Après tout, vu ta réputation et ce que tu es, c'est logique. D'ailleurs, vu ce que j'ai sous les yeux, le roi a bon goût. Tu dois être un sacré bon coup… »

Mukuro avait prononcé les dernières phrases en se tournant vers lui, un sourire méprisant et cruel aux lèvres.

Elle prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à l'humilier et le rabaisser aux yeux de tous. Il savait qu'elle le haïssait. Elle l'avait haï dès l'instant où les yeux de Hiei s'étaient tournés vers lui, au tournoi, avec cette expression indéfinissable qui révélait les sentiments du jaganshi.

A cet instant, ils avaient su tous deux que Hiei l'aimait, lui. Et elle lui avait décoché un regard venimeux. Et il avait compris qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

A présent, elle tenait sa revanche et savourait toute la sordide abjection de sa position. Elle se délectait de révéler à tous ce qu'il était devenu. La pute de Yomi… Il ne put soutenir le regard de la yohkai et baissa la tête, le cœur plein de rage.

C'était effectivement ce qu'il était, sa pute.

Il ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas rougir de honte sous les images qui défilaient, précises, infamantes. Il sentait encore les mains de Yomi sur lui, il sentait son odeur l'assaillir, comme lorsqu'il se couchait sur lui pour le prendre.

Il avait tellement honte. Et il se sentait si sale. Il se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position de défense.

Mukuro adressa un dernier regard au yohko frissonnant, replié sur lui-même dans un coin, bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête et eut un sourire satisfait.

Cette pute n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ! Cette traînée qui lui avait volé l'amour de Hiei en tortillant du cul comme une chatte en chaleur ne valait pas mieux !

Comme elle s'éloignait fièrement, un murmure grandissant s'éleva. L'attention se détourna du malheureux yohko, quasiment nu sous les lambeaux de ses vêtements.

Ce n'était rien. Rien qu'un esclave sexuel, soumis au bon vouloir de son maître. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'intéresser davantage à lui.

Les rumeurs enflaient rapidement et se transformèrent bientôt en acclamations frénétiques. Le roi arrivait. Tous les yohkais se pressaient sur son passage pour le saluer et se faire bien voir.

Mais Yomi restait calme et digne et était visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un, ses sens tendus et mobilisés pour pallier sa cécité.

Lorsque le cortège arriva devant le coin où se terrait Kurama, Yomi fronça les sourcils et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il s'arrêta brutalement et fit un geste sec de la main, réclamant le silence.

Il se tourna vers la foule qui l'acclamait et le silence se fit aussitôt. Le visage du roi exprimait une colère froide et dévastatrice.

« -Qui ! Qui a fait ça ! Qui s'est permis de toucher ce qui m'appartient ! Toi ? »

En disant cela, il avait saisi un yohkai par le col de ses vêtements et le projeta avec force contre un des piliers de la salle. Le yohkai poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra.

« Toi alors ? »

Et le même scénario se reproduisit.

« C'est peut-être toi ? »

Nouveau jet contre un mur et nouveau cri.

« -Ou vous tous alors ! »

Et Yomi projeta des sphères d'énergie dans la foule, atteignant au hasard les yohkais, éclaboussant de sang les murs drapés de lourdes tentures, déclenchant une véritable panique parmi les invités.

« -Que les choses soient bien claires pour tous ! Personne ne touche à Kurama, ne serait-ce que pour l'effleurer. Si certains ont envie de se défouler, parfait ! Dans ce cas, je lui ôte ses extincteurs et on verra bien qui sera le plus fort ! Kurama est à moi et à moi seul ! Et il n'est faible que pour moi seul ! Pour vous tous, il reste le redoutable Yohko Kurama, le bandit à la cruauté légendaire ! A présent, le couronnement va devoir attendre, car je n'entamerai pas la cérémonie tant que mon yohko sera dans cet état… »

Il fit signe aux yohkais de sa garde d'emmener Kurama et leur ordonna d'une voix brève de le soigner et de le revêtir convenablement.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il mit à quitter la salle, Kurama ne releva pas une seule fois la tête.

Ses yeux, dissimulés sous les mèches d'argent de ses cheveux étaient secs, mais brillaient de honte et de douleur et sa bouche se tordait de rage.

Ses griffes acérées pénétraient la chair de ses bras et il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Il n'oublierait jamais cette humiliation. Yomi et Mukuro la lui paieraient un jour. Ca prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il aurait sa vengeance !

- - - - -

Bon, finalement je coupe ce chapitre à cet endroit, pour qu'il ne soit pas trop long. Il a pris plus d'ampleur que prévu et du coup je ne passe en rating M qu'au prochain. Enfin, s'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour lire à ce moment…

Une petite rewiew, ça serait sympa…


	5. Triomphe

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Yomi x Kurama (argh ! Que ce fut dur et atroce à écrire !)

Disclaimers : rien à moi ! Ouiiiiii ! Rien à moi, pas même les idées ! Quoi ? Bon… OK, les idées sont à moi…

Réponses aux rewiews : j'espère qu'après ce chapitre, vous continuerez à lire et que vous ne serez pas trop dégoûtés… Hélas, j'ai d'affreux doutes…

Siegle : Merci de la rewiew et désolé pour l'attente… Euh, si tu es toujours là, voilà la suite, en espérant que tu ne t'enfuies pas en lisant.

Ma Shunelodie : Où es-tu ? Non, pas toi ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Ne disparais pas ! Je t'écrirai toutes les fics que tu veux si tu reviens ! Comment ça, c'est sûr qu'elle va jamais revenir maintenant ?!! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être horrifiée de ce chapitre… si tu reviens (bouhouhou ! Reviens !)

Perséphone1313 : Merci de la rewiew quel que soit son contenu ! Cela fait toujours plaisir ! Voici la suite avec un peu (beaucoup) d'attente, dsl !

Otite la frite : C'est moins pire que ce que tu pensais… Hem… Heu… Ne lis peut-être pas la suite alors, parce que le rating M arrive, là. J'ai détesté écrire ce chapitre et je l'ai réécrit entièrement d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que j'ai été si long ! Le pire, c'est que le prochain ne va pas être mieux… Pourquoi j'écris des trucs horribles ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? En tout cas, ta rewiew m'a fait bien marrer ! Surtout le « tatanner sa gueule au Yomi » : Je voyais trop la scène ! Whahahaha ! Malheureusement le tatannage de gueule du Yomi n'est hélas pas encore au programme… Mais ça viendra !

Gaby : Merci pour le compliment, il est très beau et je l'apprécie beaucoup ! Mais quant au monde pour toujours lire mes fics… Hem… On en reparle après ce chapitre… Aie, aie, aie.

Kitsuni : Merci pour tes compliments ils me font très plaisir, surtout celui concernant le scénario ! je ne sais jamais si je suis suffisamment précis ou non, ni si je ne sème pas trop d'indices, alors ça me fait plaisir de savoir que c'est assez clair, sans l'être trop ! Pour ce qui est des gros mots, j'ai relu tous mes chapitres avec une grande inquiétude et je crois avoir compris pourquoi tu dis cela. C'est concernant ce chapitre, je pense, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé dans les autres. Mais ce chapitre contient en effets des insultes fleuries. Alors pour ma décharge, la situation en elle-même est abjecte et sordide. Et surtout il s'agit de démons du Makai. Je ne peux pas les faire parler comme des gentilshommes du temps jadis, surtout que Mukuro tient sa vengeance et qu'il y a malheureusement des mots très appropriés pour désigner la place de Kurama auprès de Yomi. Elle tient l'occasion d'humilier son rival, alors elle ne va pas se priver du plaisir de lui lancer des insultes au visage puisqu'elle le peut… Ce qui explique la somme de mots fleuris de ce chapitre. Si tu relis tu verras que c'est elle surtout qui est grossière… Mais j'essaierai de limiter les gros mots à l'avenir.

Sati-san : merci de la rewiew et du compliment ! Cela fait très plaisir. Mais j'espère que tu penseras encore cela après ce chapitre.

Anonyme : Merci pour ta première rewiew, je suis très heureux et honoré et je te remercie de tes compliments. Si je n'ai pas mis la suite, ce n'était pas par coquetterie pour avoir plus de rewiews, c'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail d'une part avec des problèmes de santé qui n'ont rien arrangé, mais aussi parce que ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire et que d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup hésité à le poster et à continuer cette histoire dans ce sens. Malheureusement vu la direction des événements, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Je me suis donc résolu à poster quand même en espérant ne pas trop choquer mes lecteurs… Désolé pour l'attente.

Tiloup67 : Merci pour la rewiew, même si j'y réponds un peu tard et que je t'ai déjà remercié sur les Scènes. Avec un petit peu de retard (bon d'accord, beaucoup !) voici la suite de cette fic…

Note : Ouh, ouh ! Y a quelqu'un…. Quelqu'un… qu'un… Oulà, Ya de l'écho ici ! Mais, mais, y a plus personne ! … C'est vide ! Ah…Oui… Plus de deux mois… Hem… Déjà… C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Bon, désolé du retard, vraiment désolé. Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurai autant de mal à écrire cette fic. Je ne dois pas être si sadique que cela parce que ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre et je l'ai trouvé et le trouve encore abject. Vous allez me dire que c'est moi qui ai choisi d'écrire ça. Et vous avez raison ! Sauf que je n'avais pas précisément envisagé exactement cette scène, mais étant donné la tournure des événements et la nature des personnages, le Makai et la l'enchaînement logique des choses, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement… Ce qui explique le temps que j'ai mis à me résoudre à poster après avoir complètement réécrit ce chapitre !

Enfin, assez de bavardages et de tergiversations, c'est (hélas) parti !

Ah oui ! Bonne et heureuse année 2008 à tous ! ;-))

**Note TRES importante** : chapitre dur, sans doute le pire que j'ai écrit ! Viol ! Vous êtes prévenus, si vous ne supportez pas, sautez la fin ! (ceci dit, je vous comprends ! -- )

Après mille ans de séparation

Chapitre 5 – Triomphe…

Les gardes accompagnèrent Kurama jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements privés, pièces somptueuses que Yomi avait mises à sa disposition. Ils ne le touchèrent pas mais ne le quittèrent pas d'une semelle non plus, surveillant attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le Makai à la suite du nouveau roi, le yohko était étroitement gardé. Yomi avait ordonné qu'il ne soit jamais laissé seul dans le palais.

Il était devenu très méfiant à son égard. Apparemment l'expérience de l'affrontement des trois rois, quelques années auparavant, lui avait servi de leçon.

Il n'avait visiblement pas oublié, ni digéré, le fait que Kurama, alors chef de son état-major, l'ait trahi et se soit rangé du côté de Yusuke, le contraignant à participer au tournoi.

Pourtant, malgré la surveillance dont il était l'objet, Kurama parvenait parfois à avoir de brefs moments de solitude, durant lesquels il pouvait réfléchir sur sa situation ou bien laisser libre cours à ses véritables sentiments.

Il comprenait bien quel était l'objectif de Yomi en l'entourant sans cesse de la sorte.

Il voulait le réduire à l'obéissance totale, la possession absolue. Le déposséder de lui-même et de sa propre intériorité en lui imposant sans cesse sa présence, dans son environnement et ses pensées.

Déjà, dix siècles plus tôt, il était malade de cette étrange et malsaine obsession. Ses yeux étaient toujours sur lui, suivaient le moindre de ses gestes. Déjà à cette époque, il voulait le posséder complètement, faire que Kurama ne voit, ne pense qu'à lui.

Et si cette situation perdurait trop longtemps, Yomi avait des chances de réussir, songea froidement Kurama en longeant le couloir au sol de velours rouge sombre et aux magnifiques lambris sculptés.

S'il restait trop longtemps sous sa coupe, il risquait de se perdre et de cesser de résister, par lassitude et fatigue.

Et c'était hors de question ! Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu et reconnaître ce yohkai qu'il haïssait à présent, comme son maître ! Plutôt mourir !

Arrivé devant les hautes et lourdes portes de bois sculpté, les gardes s'arrêtèrent et poussèrent les battants pour lui laisser le passage en s'inclinant. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et le saluèrent avec un respect et une déférence affichés.

Mais Kurama savait ce qu'ils disaient tout bas, ce que tout le monde pensait sans le dire à voix haute. Et c'était les paroles de Mukuro que tous pensaient à son égard quand ils s'inclinaient bien bas, sourire mielleux et hypocrite aux lèvres !

Le yohko entra et les lourdes portes se refermèrent sur lui. Il avait à présent un court instant de solitude en attendant qu'arrive l'armée de serviteurs zélés et espions généreusement mis à sa disposition par Yomi.

Kurama fit quelques pas dans la pièce en inspirant profondément. L'humiliation qui venait de lui être infligée était gravée dans sa mémoire, comme marquée au fer rouge.

Il n'était même plus en colère, même plus furieux. Il était au-delà de la simple fureur. Il sentait naître en lui une rage blanche, forte et aveugle, qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Lui habituellement si froid, si maître de lui, se sentait partir dans un ouragan mêlé de sentiments violents et brûlants d'humiliation. Il sentait la haine pure et puissante s'emparer de lui, s'instiller comme un poison au plus profond de lui-même.

Sous les images et les sensations de ce qui venait de se passer, ses instincts sauvages de yohko reprirent brutalement le dessus. Soudain il voulut mordre, lacérer de ses griffes, déchirer impitoyablement. Il ne fut plus que pulsion et violence et se jeta contre le mobilier et les tissus de la pièce, à défaut d'autre chose, avec rage.

Tout y passa. Les rideaux de brocart et de soie, brodés et magnifiques, furent en un instant réduit en lambeaux ; le lit de bois précieux fut rompu et son matelas éventré répandit sa matière dans toute la pièce. Les chaises crevées, les fenêtres brisées, les tableaux lacérés, bientôt plus rien ne fut intact dans la pièce.

On aurait cru qu'un ouragan s'était abattu sur la chambre.

Kurama se laissa tomber au sol, haletant, les membres et l'esprit brisés par sa rage aveugle et son impuissance.

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit… Lui ! Le légendaire yohko Kurama détruisait de pauvres meubles pour se venger de la plus cuisante humiliation qu'il ait connue, au lieu de pourchasser et d'éviscérer les coupables !

Des larmes d'humiliation, brûlantes et amères lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux à l'idée de sa propre déchéance. Le désespoir menaçait de s'emparer de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément à nouveau, cherchant à maîtriser le maelström d'émotions qui tournoyaient dangereusement en lui.

Progressivement il canalisa sa rage et disciplina ses pensées. Petit à petit, ses idées redevinrent claires et calmes. Tranchantes et aiguës, chauffées à blanc par sa colère et sa honte, mais sous contrôle enfin.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête et se releva en entendant les pas de ses serviteurs qui arrivaient, ses yeux étaient à nouveau secs et hautains, ses lèvres pincées en un sourire cruel et dédaigneux et son rythme cardiaque était régulier.

En entrant, les serviteurs trouvèrent donc Kurama calme et maître de lui, debout au milieu d'une pièce saccagée, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard incandescent. Son aura était saisissante de froideur et de haine, coupante comme la glace.

Tous s'arrêtèrent net et frissonnèrent longuement. Pas un ne s'approcha. Le yohko s'habilla seul, dans le silence, d'un pantalon de soie noire bouffante.

Tandis qu'il revêtait un long kimono de soie gris sombre, orné de motifs végétaux brodés de fils d'argent, son esprit commença à calculer, combiner, échafauder des plans pour s'enfuir.

Il se prépara soigneusement pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Rien ne le détournerait plus de son objectif à présent que sa colère se disciplinait et venait alimenter sa réflexion.

Yomi devait baisser sa garde et ne plus se défier autant. Tant que Kurama serait constamment surveillé, il ne pourrait rien faire. Mais comment parvenir à le rendre moins méfiant ? De quel moment profiter ?

Il noua la ceinture de soie pourpre et noire autour de sa taille et se contempla dans le miroir sur le mur en face de lui.

Le tissu luisait doucement et le gris perle sombre soulignait en douceur la teinte blanche éclatante de sa peau et ses cheveux d'argent brillant. La ceinture pourpre accentuait encore la finesse souple de sa taille ainsi que l'harmonie de ses proportions.

Oui. Il fallait trouver une faiblesse à exploiter. Il y en avait forcément une quelque part, qu'il n'avait pas encore décelée. Il suffisait de chercher. La solution existait.

Et elle lui fut donnée quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Yomi précisément, qui venait le chercher, trouvant qu'il mettait trop de temps à réparer les dégâts infligés à sa tenue.

Le yohkai s'approcha de lui et se tourna vers l'un des jeunes serviteurs qui admirait Kurama. Il sembla se concentrer sur le jeune yohkai perdu dans sa contemplation et sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que son visage s'illuminait d'admiration, de fierté et de désir.

Kurama était maintenant habitué à cette façon de faire. Yomi ne voyait plus, mais il avait tellement développé ses autres sens, qu'il pouvait à présent saisir les pensées des yohkais faibles sans aucun effort, presque machinalement.

Son entourage remplaçait ainsi ses yeux arrachés et il voyait ce que les serviteurs voyaient. C'était une autre raison à l'armada de servants qu'il avait placé autour du yohko. Il pouvait de cette façon le voir à tout moment, à son aise.

Kurama veilla soigneusement à ce que le sentiment de triomphe qui l'étreignait ne soit pas perceptible pour Yomi. Rien ne se vit sur son visage et dans ses réactions physiologiques. Pourtant il exultait. Il venait de trouver la solution dans ce fameux désir de possession absolue.

La partie allait pouvoir commencer. Elle serait sans doute abjecte et sans concession. Et sans aucune pitié, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Yomi voulait l'avoir, le posséder, le faire céder à ses désirs. Très bien. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait, et ce serait de cette façon que Kurama l'amènerait à baisser sa garde et à le libérer. Il allait falloir jouer serré et éveiller le désir du yohkai à son encontre pour en profiter et le désarmer.

Yomi s'avança vers lui, rompant le cours de ses pensées, qu'il prenait toujours soin de bien dissimuler à la capacité du yohkai de lire les esprits des autres.

Kurama lui fit face avec calme et froideur mais sans agressivité. Il se composa un visage blessé, atteint dans son orgueil mais dissimula la véritable intensité de ce qu'il ressentait.

« -Tu as mis beaucoup de temps pour te changer, je trouve. Ceci dit, quand je vois l'état de la pièce, je comprends pourquoi. Ça va mieux ? Tu t'es calmé ou bien je dois faire reporter mon couronnement ?

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je me suis défoulé. Mais tu te rends compte, ce qu'ils ont osé faire ! A moi, qui suis sous ta protection ! Comment ont-ils osé ?!

-Je te comprends. Mais je me suis occupé d'eux et ils ne te toucheront plus. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je te protégerai. »

Kurama serra les dents pour retenir les cris et les insultes qui lui montaient à l'esprit et laissa Yomi l'approcher sans se détourner. Dire qu'il fallait le remercier, être doux, gentil et complaisant quand il avait envie de l'éventrer.

« -En effet, tu t'en es occupé. Heureusement après tout, car c'est de ta faute si je n'ai plus de pouvoirs. Tu me dois bien ça. D'autant plus que tout le monde me traite de pute à cause de toi.

-Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tout est réglé et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié le spectacle de ces rats mielleux et nauséabonds s'écrasant contre les colonnes du palais. Je ne te croirais pas.

-C'est sûr que je ne prétendrais pas ne pas avoir apprécié le spectacle. C'était effectivement jouissif de les voir se carapater en couinant…»

Kurama laissa la main de Yomi glisser sur sa joue et lui sourit légèrement, comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne plaisanterie. Puis il sembla se rappeler de qui le touchait et se détourna d'un mouvement un peu trop appuyé, comme en proie à la confusion.

Le sourire de satisfaction de Yomi ne lui échappa pas. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de sa propre satisfaction. Bien. Il pouvait y arriver.

« -Allons-y, à présent. Nous sommes attendus pour mon couronnement et je veux que tu participes à mon triomphe. Je te veux à mes côtés. Viens. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Yomi lui tendit la main dans un geste d'invitation à le rejoindre. Kurama fit mine d'hésiter. Il ne devait pas se rendre trop facilement, sinon il éveillerait les soupçons. Après une courte hésitation, son visage se rembrunit et il se détourna, comme vexé.

« -Non. Je ne veux pas participer à ce triomphe. C'est le tien. Et tu m'as piégé et utilisé ! Pourquoi devrai-je t'accepter comme maître ? Tu sais très bien que c'est hors de question !

-Ah, ah, ah. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé en fin de compte. Ne sois pas aussi rancunier. Sois beau joueur. Tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups, il faut aussi savoir s'incliner… Surtout que ta défaite est loin d'être honteuse ou cuisante. Après tout, tu ne te soumets qu'à une seule personne, devant une seule personne et cette personne a soumis tout le monde. Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais accepter comme maître le dernier des derniers. Allez, redeviens le Kurama raisonnable et intelligent, qui sait si bien voir où se trouve son intérêt : soumets-toi. Je serai un maître très doux avec toi, tu le sais.

-Peut-être. Mais tu resteras un maître. Je ne serai plus libre.

-Tu seras aussi libre que ton comportement et les garanties que tu me donneras de ta fidélité le permettront. Cela ne tient qu'à toi d'être libre comme l'air. Viens, maintenant. Cela suffit. »

Kurama sembla encore hésiter, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait assez de force ou de pouvoir pour défier à nouveau Yomi. Puis il eut l'air de réfléchir et de peser les paroles que le yohkai venait de dire. Puis enfin, avec réticence, comme à contrecœur, il s'avança lentement vers Yomi.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il le regarda en face et très ostensiblement lui refusa la main qui lui était tendue. Mais il marcha à ses côtés, sans prononcer une parole.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Yomi pour sentir sa joie et sa grande satisfaction. Il savait qu'il venait d'agir exactement comme le roi voulait et de lui donner entière satisfaction tout en maintenant les apparences d'orgueil et de froideur qui lui étaient propres.

Tout allait bien pour le moment. Il avait fait un sans faute. Les choses se mettaient en place.

Encadrés par les gardes, Kurama juste derrière Yomi, ils gagnèrent la salle de réception où patientaient les invités.

Au moment d'entrer dans la pièce, illuminée par de très nombreuses lumières, alors que la foule se massait à nouveau sur le passage du roi et l'acclamait vigoureusement, Yomi s'arrêta et se tourna vers Kurama. Il le prit par le bras et l'amena doucement à ses côtés, enserrant sa taille du bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Les yohkais regardaient à présent le yohko aux côtés du roi avec crainte. Personne ne savait comment réagir à son égard et les yeux se baissaient sur son passage. Ils semblaient regretter leurs actes et craindre d'éventuelles représailles.

Kurama dut s'avouer à contrecœur, en dépit de sa haine pour Yomi, que cela faisait énormément de bien de les voir s'aplatir de cette façon devant lui. Il laissa sa satisfaction se voir sur son visage et releva la tête avec orgueil et dédain.

Yomi eut un sourire satisfait et lui caressa doucement le bras. Kurama réprima un frisson de dégoût et accentua son propre sourire.

Ils parvinrent de la sorte jusqu'au trône, où Yomi s'assit majestueusement au milieu des vivats de l'assistance.

Kurama allait se retirer quand le roi l'arrêta de la main et lui ordonna de façon tout à fait intelligible pour l'assemblée de rester auprès du trône. Le silence se fit à nouveau, étonné et perplexe cette fois. Le yohko frémit, mais demeura, sentant les regards spéculateurs peser sur lui.

Pourquoi Yomi lui demandait-il une chose pareille ?

Puis, à l'autre bout de la salle apparut un groupe d'hommes revêtus de longues tuniques blanches sur lesquelles étaient inscrits en encre rouge d'étranges signes cabalistiques. Ils portaient également des coussinets sur lesquels reposaient une couronne incrustées de pierreries, une épée étincelante et un sceptre ouvragé.

C'était des prêtres du culte des esprits de la nature, seule croyance établie et toute-puissante dans le Makai.

Mukuro s'avança avec eux au moment où ils passèrent devant elle.

Le regard de Kurama se fit plus dur et méprisant. Ainsi elle avait non seulement accepté de se rallier à Yomi en dépit de leur rivalité passée, mais en plus elle avait accepté de le couronner et de lui fournir de cette façon une certaine forme de légitimité.

Hiei savait-il quelle espèce de déchet elle était ?

Hiei… Comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à penser au petit démon, Kurama dut serrer les lèvres pour retenir le cri d'horreur et de détresse qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge.

Hiei. Des mots hésitants murmurés. Des mots de tendresse et d'amour. Et la douceur d'une bouche chaude sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Hiei. Sa réaction de rejet et ses mots durs.

Hiei. Deux yeux rouges, sanglants et morts, arrachés de leurs orbites.

La main de Yomi sur son bras l'arracha à ses pensées morbides. Mukuro était à présent face à Yomi et elle tenait la couronne dans ses mains.

Le silence s'était fait solennel et grandiose. Chacun retenait son souffle et le temps semblait lui aussi se suspendre.

Mukuro se rapprocha et la poigne de Yomi sur le bras de Kurama se fit plus fort, obligeant le yohko à rester auprès du trône. La yohkai leva très haut, à bout de bras, la couronne et prononça la formule rituelle d'une voix claire et intelligible.

« -Reçois présentement et pour le temps qu'il te reste à vivre le symbole de ton pouvoir et de ta supériorité absolue sur le monde des Ténèbres et ses six royaumes. Porte à tes côtés l'épée de lumière et le sceptre des rois pour asseoir ton autorité. Que périsse ceux qui osent s'opposer à toi ! Vive le roi ! Longue vie au roi Yomi ! »

Puis elle déposa sur la tête inclinée de Yomi la lourde couronne d'or sertie de pierres précieuses. Le nouveau roi se leva alors et Mukuro le salua avant de se détourner pour regagner sa place. Mais Yomi la retint de la main et prit la parole.

« -Aujourd'hui est un jour doublement important pour moi et pour le royaume des Ténèbres. Tout d'abord parce que l'unité s'est enfin faite sous mon commandement. Je viens d'être couronné roi par la puissance qui autrefois s'opposait à moi. Puissance redoutable, et redoutée à juste titre, mais aussi puissance raisonnable et intelligente, qui a su faire le bon choix. Aujourd'hui nous sommes donc alliés et nous allons accomplir de grandes choses ! Oui, ce jour est important pour cela, mais… »

Les acclamations de la foule qui célébrait à la fois le roi et Mukuro obligèrent Yomi à marquer un temps d'arrêt. Kurama en profita pour tenter de s'éclipser discrètement. Mais Yomi affermit encore sa prise sur son bras et l'obligea à se tenir tranquille à ses côtés.

Enfin la foule se calma et le silence revint, permettant à Yomi de reprendre la parole.

« - …mais ce jour n'est pas seulement important parce qu'il voit ma victoire sur le monde des Ténèbres. Il est aussi important, tout particulièrement, parce qu'il voit également une autre sorte de victoire, bien plus douce à mes yeux, la plus suave et belle des victoires, une victoire que j'ai attendue pendant mille ans… »

Les regards convergèrent tous vers Kurama tandis que celui-ci devenait livide et sentait son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer sans pouvoir rien y faire.

« -… Oui mille ans de patience pour enfin réussir à posséder l'être qui a enflammé mon cœur depuis si longtemps déjà. Aussi, aujourd'hui est un jour doublement important parce qu'il voit à la fois mon couronnement et la résolution que je prends devant vous d'épouser Kurama ici présent. »

Kurama sentit le sol venir à sa rencontre et les éléments du décor se mettre à tourner autour de lui. Il porta la main à son visage qui le brûlait férocement tandis que des papillons blancs de plus en plus nombreux voletaient devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Sans la main ferme de Yomi qui le tenait et le bras que celui-ci vint nouer autour de sa taille, il serait sans doute tombé inanimé au sol.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, il entendit la voix de Yomi murmurer à son oreille.

« -Eh bien, tu ne vas pas t'évanouir quand même ? Tu es si ému que cela ? Ca ne te ressemble pourtant pas… »

La voix était douce et semblait presque amusée, mais elle se fit plus dure et tranchante.

« -A moins que ce ne soit pas de l'émotion mais du dégoût ou de la répulsion… Mais cela voudrait dire que tu as joué la comédie avec moi et que tu envisageais à nouveau de me trahir. Et tu n'as pas eu cette idée, n'est-ce pas ? Car tu sais que si c'était le cas je serais sans pitié, avec toi mais surtout avec tes amis, ta famille et ton amant que je tiens en mon pouvoir… Tu ne voudrais pas cela, n'est-ce pas Kurama ? »

Les yeux fermés, frissonnant sous le choc et le dégoût que suscitait l'idée d'épouser Yomi, affolé que celui-ci découvre ses réels sentiments et ne s'en prenne à Hiei, Kurama tressaillit quand il sentit la main de Yomi venir lui saisir le menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

Au prix d'un immense effort, sans doute le plus difficile de sa vie, Kurama réussit à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder sans vomir l'homme qu'il abhorrait.

La pensée de sa famille, de ses amis, Yusuke et Kuwabara, et l'image de Hiei l'aidèrent à trouver la force de sourire à celui qu'il avait voulu voir mort, celui qui l'avait piégé, pour lui murmurer avec tendresse.

« -Que vas-tu imaginer Yomi ? Je sais m'incliner quand j'ai perdu. Et puis tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas comme si je me soumettais au dernier des derniers. Je ne courbe la tête que devant le plus grand, le roi du royaume des Ténèbres. Mais tu sais comme je suis. Je ne me rends jamais facilement. Trop d'orgueil, sans doute, mais c'est ainsi. Cependant, je déteste moins perdre contre toi que contre tout autre.

-Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes, Kurama ? »

Intérieurement, Kurama sentit son être se replier comme un animal blessé qui se recroqueville dans sa tanière pour panser ses plaies. Il ne resta alors plus qu'un grand vide, triste et froid et le sentiment du néant et de la mort.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole pour donner sa réponse à Yomi sous les oreilles attentives de la foule, il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Il lui semblait entendre parler un inconnu, distinct de lui. Pourtant, sa voix ne trembla pas et son visage resta apaisé et souriant pendant que son être se déchirait dans le sang et les larmes.

« -Oui, Yomi. J'accepte de t'épouser.

-Que la cérémonie ait lieu sur le champ ! Approchez, Prêtre, et procédez à l'échange des sangs. »

La foule acclama la nouvelle, en liesse. Mais Kurama n'entendait plus rien. Il était anéanti. Ses manœuvres pour tenter de recouvrer sa liberté semblaient à présent si dérisoires.

Il était battu. A plate couture. Tout était fini.

Il lui sembla discerner une étrange lueur de pitié dans le regard que lui lança Mukuro en lui tendant le gobelet d'or avec le vin rituel avant de regagner sa place au premier rang. Mais peut-être l'avait-il rêvée… Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

L'échange de sang fut rapide. Kurama ne sentit rien, n'entendit rien de la cérémonie et ne fit pas un geste. Il n'eut qu'un long frisson lorsque le prêtre dégrafa sa tunique pour dénuder sa poitrine et l'entailler profondément de façon à ce que le sang coule.

Il dut lutter contre la panique lorsque les bras de Yomi l'attirèrent contre lui, mettant en contact les deux plaies de façon à ce que leurs sangs se mêlent.

Durant l'étreinte, lorsque Yomi écrasa sa bouche sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser profondément, le dégoût lui souleva le cœur à tel point qu'il ne sentit même pas l'aura du yohkai prendre possession de lui. Presque comme s'il ne se passait rien et que la cérémonie ne fonctionnait pas.

Les acclamations retentirent dès que Yomi le relâcha. La cérémonie était accomplie. Yohko Kurama appartenait au roi Yomi. Leur union était à présent indissoluble et sacrée.

Le roi se tourna vers son épousé, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il s'avança, les mains tendues et l'attrapa avec fermeté, le soulevant dans ses bras.

Les témoins de l'union, au nombre de douze, s'avancèrent à leur tour et se mirent à psalmodier en encerclant les nouveaux mariés et en les entraînant en dehors de la salle de réception.

Kurama se sentit blêmir encore davantage en songeant à ce qui allait suivre.

La nuit de noces. La consommation du mariage.

De façon irrationnelle, face aux regards luisants et gorgés de sous-entendus des invités, la panique le submergea. Il commença à se débattre, essayant de s'échapper des bras de Yomi.

Les rires fusèrent. Sa peur semblait beaucoup divertir les témoins de la scène. Des plaisanteries grasses commencèrent à fuser aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Le cortège quitta la pièce sous les remarques grivoises et monta lentement l'escalier. Kurama se sentait devenir frénétique et désespéré. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Non ! Pas comme ça, devant témoin ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Non ! Non ! NON !

Des larmes de peur et de détresse coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il se tordait frénétiquement pour s'échapper. En vain.

Les bras de Yomi sur lui étaient irréductiblement noués et ne se desserraient pas.

Arrivé devant les lourdes portes des appartements de Yomi, le cortège marqua une pause. Affolé, terrifié, au bord de la nausée et de l'évanouissement, Kurama fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru arriver à faire un jour.

Il supplia.

Il supplia Yomi de le lâcher, de ne pas ouvrir les portes, de ne pas lui faire subir ça.

Le roi tourna son visage aux yeux clos vers lui et sembla considérer sa pâleur, ses cheveux et ses vêtements défaits de s'être débattu, ses larmes et ses lèvres tremblantes, puis il eut un sourire cruel et d'un coup de pied ouvrit la porte.

A peine entré dans la pièce, il jeta violemment Kurama sur le lit tandis que les témoins fermaient les portes et s'asseyaient tout autour.

Le yohko tremblait sans pouvoir se maîtriser mais n'essayait pas de se sauver. Ça ne servait à rien. A rien d'autre qu'à perdre encore un peu plus de sa dignité.

Il ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

Les unions du Makai étaient arrangées et politiques et de ce fait, étaient consommées devant témoins pour qu'il n'y ait aucune contestation possible. Et les nuits de noces étaient longues, souvent violentes et humiliantes. Il s'agissait pour le dominant d'asseoir définitivement sa domination sur sa compagne ou son compagnon, de le casser pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune résistance possible à son autorité.

Lorsque le lit ploya sous le poids de Yomi, Kurama ne put s'empêcher de frémir profondément. Il sentit son odeur et son souffle, rendu court par l'excitation, avant de sentir son contact.

Puis ses mains parcoururent son corps au travers de ses vêtements, caressant doucement le tissu soyeux. Très doucement. Le calme avant la tempête.

Puis brusquement une main agrippa le col de sa tunique tandis que l'autre se saisissait de sa ceinture.

Le choc fut bref et douloureux. Le tissu se déchira sur toute sa longueur tandis que la ceinture était arrachée brutalement. Le souffle de Yomi se fit encore plus rapide et son odeur plus forte.

Les mains agrippèrent avec violence la ceinture du pantalon de soie noire et la déchirèrent rapidement.

Puis Yomi se redressa et attendit quelques secondes avant d'arracher méthodiquement chaque morceau de tissu restant sur le corps nacré et sublime qui se découvrait rapidement sous ses yeux et ceux des témoins.

Lorsque Kurama fut entièrement nu, il se pencha sur lui et le parcourut de la bouche, léchant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau.

La première morsure arracha un cri étranglé au yohko surpris. Mais il serra les dents pour les suivantes et les coups et griffures qui suivirent.

Les respirations autour du lit étaient également plus brèves et plus sifflantes. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie, chargée de désir malsain et violent, avilissant.

Yomi empoigna Kurama par la taille et le força à se retourner et à se mettre à quatre pattes. Le silence qui régna brutalement à ce moment-là se chargea d'électricité et d'avidité.

Même s'il s'attendait à la douleur, le yohko ne put retenir le hurlement que lui arracha la pénétration bestiale. Il se mit à sangloter désespérément, hoquetant sous les coups de boutoir violents qui le secouaient.

L'odeur de Yomi lui révulsait l'estomac, il entendait les halètements gras et saturés des témoins massés autour du lit et il avait si mal. Atrocement mal.

Et le va et vient de Yomi en lui le blessait à chaque nouvel à-coup, accentuant un peu plus son envie de vomir à chaque fois.

Et ça continuait, ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Et il avait si mal. Si mal.

Enfin, dans un grognement rauque et animal, Yomi éjacula en lui et s'abattit lourdement, le clouant au matelas par son poids.

Kurama, en larmes, se dégagea et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enroulant sa queue de renard autour de lui comme si elle avait le pouvoir de le dissimuler et de le soustraire aux brutes qui l'entouraient.

Des rires de contentement et des murmures de satisfaction s'élevaient à présent dans la pièce.

Kurama poussa un hurlement de terreur en sentant les mains de Yomi s'emparer de ses chevilles et le tirer vers le roi. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir mais ne réussit qu'à faire rire les témoins de la scène.

Il était si faible. Yomi le maîtrisait nonchalamment d'une seule main, comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant.

Sans plus se soucier de sa résistance, il lui écarta sauvagement les jambes et se coucha sur lui, le pénétrant à nouveau d'un seul coup.

L'horreur recommença, sous les yeux luisants et les sourires lubriques des témoins royaux.

Un hurlement de souffrance retentit dans l'aile du palais réservée aux appartements privés du roi, suivi de rires gras et lourds.

Les gardes préposés aux appartements royaux entendirent beaucoup de hurlements semblables cette nuit-là. Et cela dura toute la nuit.

Au petit matin, lorsque le ciel du royaume des Ténèbres s'illumina d'une aube claire et tranquille, on entendait plus rien venant des appartements du roi.

Plus rien sauf un léger bruit humide de pleurs, étouffés pour que personne ne les entende et ne s'éveille.

- - - - -

…………………………………………….. !!!!!

Quelle. horreur ! J'ai. écrit. cela.

Et la première version était pire…

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je crois qu'il faut que je le poste rapidement sinon je vais encore le réécrire et prendre un nouveau mois de retard. Bon cette seconde version n'est pas relue (trop honte) ! Désolé donc pour les fautes. Et Promis, c'est le passage le pire ! (enfin le prochain sera pas mal non plus, mais, bon…)

Ne rewiewez surtout pas ! Je sais que je vais me faire insulter …


	6. Révélations

Auteur : kitsu34

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : aucun pour ce chapitre !

Disclaimers : rien à moi !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Zéphis : désolé de l'attente scandaleusement longue pour la suite de cette fic ! J'espère malgré tout que tu ne seras pas trop déçue en lisant ce chapitre… Merci de ton soutien en tout cas, et j'attends avec impatience l'arrivée des Scènes de la vie quotidiennes sur Saint Seiya ( Hop, un petit coup de pub en passant !)

Xmanasamax : Voici Hiei ! Mais quant à ce qu'il venge Kurama et dézingue Yomi… Il y a encore quelques chapitres de prévus avant… Normalement… Si ça t'intéresse toujours…

Naria : tes désirs sont des ordres (bon accord, un peu longs à arriver…) ! Voici Hiei en action ou plutôt en réaction. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kurama aussi va réagir…

White Fox From North : Kisous ! Désolé, je me suis for peu connecté ces derniers temps! Que de boulot ! Heureusement, cela devrait aller mieux maintenant et je retrouve avec délices, le goût et le plaisir d'écrire ! Merci de toutes tes rewiews et de ton soutien. Tes remarques constructives me font un plaisir que j'ai du mal à exprimer à sa juste valeur. Merci, vraiment. Et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette fic après avoir lu ce chapitre assez faible, je le crains. Mais bon, il faut bien des chapitres de transition parfois.

Tiloup67 : Excuse moi de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Voilà Hiei qui arrive ! Les choses vont s'arranger… Enfin progressivement, hein… Merci de tes rewiews et de ton enthousiasme, il me fait chaud au cœur !

Ma Shunelodie : j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vas réussir ton examen ! Courage ! Et travaille bien. Peut-être reviendras-tu faire un tour sur le fandom de Yuyu ? Tu me manques beaucoup. C'est que je me suis habitué … J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas trop, même si elle est bien moins « forte » que les chapitres précédents… Voilà ce que c'est de s'arrêter trop longtemps dans un texte : on a du mal à retrouver l'atmosphère et l'univers mis en place ! Tant pis, c'est de ma faute… En tout cas, je t'envoie plein de kisous, en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles…

Ariani Lee Gore : Merci de la rewiew et désolé d'y répondre si tard… J'ai un peu honte et je te prie de m'excuser… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…

Hakase :… choqué ?….Hem… Je le savais qu'il était atroce ce chapitre. J'ai eu tellement de mal à l'écrire ! Si tu savais ! Parce que pour réussir à écrire et décrire une scène, il faut que je l'imagine comme si j'y étais… Alors, je te comprends, oh combien ! Merci de continuer à lire, malgré tout… j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que le pire est passé, mais il y a encore un sale moment pour Kurama… Enfin, pas tout de suite…

Uno : toi aussi choqué ? Misères ! Je vais me faire sortir du site ! Mais tu as raison, pour faire court, Hiei va… cramer Yomi. Mais pas tout de suite. En fait, cette fic menace d'être la plus longue que j'ai écrite jusqu'à maintenant. Aux alentours d'une douzaine de chapitres… Alors, tu vois, le cramage de Yomi n'est pas encore pour tout de suite !

Note et excuses auprès des lecteurs : désolé pour le retard qu'a pris cette fic… J'ai eu une période de boulot terrible et une très mauvaise santé, en dents de scie, qui m'empêchait de me concentrer efficacement sur les textes un peu construits. Je n'ai véritablement continué que les Scènes, car la forme courte des chapitres me permettait de parvenir à écrire en peu de temps. Ce chapitre a été une véritable galère car je l'ai écrit en petits morceaux et je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler ainsi… Espérons que le résultat ne soit pas trop catastrophique… Hélas, absolument rien de garanti…

En vous souhaitant quand même bonne lecture,

C'est parti !

Après mille ans de séparation

Révélations

La nuit était à présent tombée depuis quelques heures et le silence pesant et méfiant du Makai régnait sur les rues trop calmes de la ville.

L'atmosphère lourde et chaude indiquait sans doutes possibles l'arrivée imminente d'un nouvel orage et les nuages bas se bousculaient et s'enfuyaient, comme poussés par une main invisible.

On n'entendait rien, pas même les bruits habituels de la vie nocturne, sauvage et cruelle. Aucun froissement de branches, aucun souffle ou cri d'animaux. Rien que le silence lourd et épais.

Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Il connaissait le Makai et ses règles brutales. Le silence n'était jamais bon signe.

Au mieux, il indiquait un piège. Au pire, la mort.

Ces abrutis venaient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Il accéléra. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps !

- - - - -

Les rues étaient étroites, encombrées d'objets et d'ordures de toutes sortes. Dans l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lumière, on n'y voyait pas grand-chose, les façades lézardées et brinquebalantes se confondant avec la terre battue et les monceaux d'immondices qui la jonchaient.

Pourtant, en observant attentivement et longuement, sans bouger, avec la patience d'un chasseur aguerri, on aurait pu distinguer trois silhouettes tapies dans le recoin encore plus sombre d'une ruelle noire.

Ces trois ombres bougeaient si peu qu'il était facile de les confondre avec le mur qui les dissimulait en partie.

Elles semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Les nuages qui roulaient dans le ciel continuèrent leur course toujours plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair zèbre le ciel de sa déchirure sanglante. Mais aucun coup de tonnerre n'accompagna le feu du ciel et la fuite désordonnée et chaotique des nuages se poursuivit en silence.

Un brusque coup de vent balaya violemment la ville et secoua les enseignes des échoppes et les volets des habitations.

Mais rien d'autre, de vivant, ne bougea dans les rues.

La ville semblait morte, profondément endormie.

Cette immobilité de pierre sembla encourager les trois silhouettes noires, dans leur coin, et très lentement, l'une d'entre elle rampa jusqu'à l'autre côté de la rue.

Après un temps d'arrêt, une main fit un léger signe, et les deux autres ombres glissèrent dans la même direction que la première et la rejoignirent.

Finalement, encouragés par l'immobilité et le silence de la ville, les trois silhouettes se lancèrent dans le dédale de rues.

A présent, elles se mouvaient avec une agilité et une rapidité étonnantes. Elles étaient si rapides qu'elles semblaient glisser et l'une d'elle donnait même l'impression de voler.

A l'angle de la rue qui donnait sur la forêt, trois nouvelles ombres apparurent, aussi immobiles dans un premier temps que les précédentes. Puis elles se lancèrent dans la même course, aussi rapide, aussi insaisissable.

Elles rejoignirent bientôt les trois silhouettes arrêtées à présent dans l'ombre d'un porche face à une construction massive et imposante, ressemblant à une forteresse.

Dans le silence inquiétant, seulement troublé par les brusques rafales de vent, des chuchotements s'élevèrent. Puis les ombres se séparèrent à nouveau en deux groupes qui prirent deux directions opposées avant de se lancer vers la forteresse.

La masse sombre et massive, sembla grandir encore et devenir plus menaçante au fur et à mesure de l'approche des six petites silhouettes.

Pourtant, les assaillants ne ralentirent pas et, arrivés en contrebas du bâtiment, se positionnèrent de façon à assurer les arrières de ceux qui se disposaient visiblement à escalader la façade sombre.

Bientôt, l'une des silhouettes s'envola légèrement et accrocha solidement un grappin, de façon à ce que ses compagnons puissent escalader la forteresse.

Et la montée commença, sans bruit, bien réglée et organisée.

L'attaque semblait avoir été soigneusement pensée et visiblement le plan se déroulait selon les prévisions.

Il n'y avait d'étrange que cette immobilité et ce silence trop absolus pour être rassurants.

Cependant, les ombres poursuivaient leur progression le long de la façade massive, uniquement concentrées sur leur but. La première d'entre elles arrivait déjà quasiment en haut de la forteresse et la dernière saisissait à son tour la corde en contrebas, quand un nouveau venu jaillit de la ville et se précipita vers l'endroit où pendait la corde.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver.

Des maisons qui entouraient la forteresse, ainsi que de la forteresse elle-même, jaillirent des soldats en armes qui se précipitèrent vers le petit groupe.

Le dernier venu s'arrêta brusquement et se mit en position d'attaque. Il se concentra un court instant et des flammes noires et électriques se répandirent dans les rangs des soldats, désorganisant l'assaut et brûlant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

Un cri retentit, couvrant un instant le tumulte.

« -C'est un piège ! Dégagez ! Putain, mais dégagez ! Ils nous attendaient ! »

Une à une, protégées par les flammes noires destructrices qui faisaient rage, les silhouettes sombres descendaient et gagnaient précipitamment le dédale de ruelles de la ville qui s'éveillait petit à petit.

Bientôt il ne resta sur la place que le dernier venu aux flammes noires et la première silhouette à être montée.

Alors, au moment où retentissait le premier claquement sec et percutant de la foudre touchant le sol, deux attaques impressionnantes illuminèrent le lieu du combat avant de se rejoindre dans une déflagration assourdissante, rasant tout sur leur passage.

Dans le silence de mort qui suivit, au milieu des décombres des habitations et des corps, tandis que la fumée de l'impact se dispersait lentement, deux ombres s'enfuirent rapidement vers la lisière de la forêt et se perdirent dans les sombres frondaisons.

Elles coururent longtemps, jusqu'au plus profond de la forêt, avant de s'arrêter, hors d'haleine.

L'une des deux silhouettes, se laissa tomber à terre en poussant un profond soupir. L'autre, la respiration sifflante et saccadée, resta debout, le visage penché.

Puis, la forme allongée par terre se releva à demi et donna un violent coup de poing sur le sol.

« -Merde ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Comment étaient–ils au courant de notre venue ? Qui les a prévenus ? Heureusement que tu es arrivé, Hiei ! Sans toi, on se faisait cueillir comme des bleus…

-Hn… C'était trop calme. Y avait pas le moindre bruit et le moindre garde. Comme si on avait des cons en face, sans prudence, ni ruse. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il faut reconnaître à cet enfoiré de Yomi, c'est que c'est loin d'être un con imprudent…

-Ouais, j'dois dire qu't'as raison… Malheureusement ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On dirait qu'ils anticipent la moindre de nos actions ! Si encore, on avait Kurama… »

Yusuke se mordit les lèvres précipitamment et regarda Hiei. Toujours debout, le visage sombre et baissé, son expression ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase prononcée.

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, tâchant de reprendre leur souffle haché par la course et le combat.

Puis Yusuke se leva complètement et se tourna vers Hiei.

« -Bon, on va pas moisir, ici. C'est plus la peine, on pourra pas passer maintenant qu'ils sont sur leurs gardes. Il faut trouver un autre endroit non gardé ou moins gardé que celui-là pour tenter de forcer la frontière du royaume de cet enfoiré. Et avant de faire cela, il faut retrouver les autres ! »

Il se mit en route et dépassa Hiei sans que celui-ci ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

« -Ho, tu bouges ! »

La silhouette sombre du démon ne bougea pas et rien ne lui répondit.

Yusuke s'inquiéta. Hiei était-il blessé ? Il fit demi-tour et le rejoignit. Celui-ci le regardait attentivement, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, immobile.

« -Hé ! Je te parle ! Ca va ou t'es mort debout ? Allez magne-toi, faut pas moisir ici ! T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Faut retrouver les autres et un autre coin…

-Pour forcer les lignes de Yomi. Ouais, j'ai entendu. Et je suis sûr que les autres pensent la même chose. Ils ont dû regagner le camp maintenant et mettre le reste au courant de ce qui s'est passé. L'autre débile doit déjà être en train de nous chercher avec son don. C'est vrai qu'on pense tout de suite à mettre les voiles et à tenter ailleurs. C'est le plus logique.

-N'est-ce pas ? Allez, amène-toi !

-C'est donc pas ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on s'est fait salement descendre par l'armée de Yomi et depuis plusieurs semaines qu'on essaie, on n'a toujours pas réussi à passer ses lignes et à pénétrer dans son royaume. Passer en force on n'a aucune chance !

-Ouais. Et le surprendre non plus. Parce qu'il nous connaît parfaitement et anticipe toutes nos actions… Du moins tant qu'on reste fidèles à nous même. Ta femelle avait raison. Il faut qu'on soit différents…

-Elle s'appelle Keiko ! Et je vois pas comment on va pouvoir faire ce que tu dis. C'est bien joli, mais pas être nous-mêmes… C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-C'est clair. Mais c'est notre seule chance de passer. Il a trop d'informations sur nous…

-Tu crois… quand même pas que c'est Kurama qui… enfin je veux dire… il nous aurait pas vendu à Yomi quand même…

-Hn. T'es vraiment trop con ! J'dis pas que Kurama nous trahira jamais : après tout, c'est un enfoiré de yohko ! Mais il lui faudrait une excellente raison de le faire. Et surtout il le fera jamais pour Yomi.

-Hein ? Ils ont été amis autrefois et formaient une bande. Yomi était son bras droit… Et si…

-Non. Impossible, je te dis.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Parce qu'il lui a envoyé un tueur.

-Ouais, mais c'était y a longtemps et dans le Makai une querelle de pouvoir et de domination, c'est presque du sport.

-C'était pas une querelle de pouvoir.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant il a dit que…

-Parce qu'il voulait pas dire la vérité. Mais il lui a fait arracher les yeux. Dans le Makai, c'est la punition réservée aux traîtres et aux crimes d'honneur. C'est la marque d'infamie. Il faut un crime impardonnable pour en arriver là. Alors tu comprends pourquoi Kurama peut pas être du côté de Yomi… Il préférerait sans doute crever que de l'aider. »

Un silence suivit les explications de Hiei. Chacun semblait réfléchir profondément à ce qui venait d'être dit.

« -Okay. Mais ça ne dit toujours pas ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour échapper aux pièges de Yomi…

-Hn. C'est simple. Tu l'as dit toi-même. La meilleure solution, c'est de rassembler les troupes et d'essayer de passer ailleurs. C'est donc ce que Yomi s'attend à ce que l'on fasse. Donc, il faut qu'on se barre, juste toi et moi, et qu'on retourne là-bas. Sans prévenir les autres.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est du suicide ! Sans compter que les autres vont nous chercher et risquer de faire n'importe quoi, y compris de se découvrir et de se faire repérer !

-Exactement. Ils attireront l'attention sur eux et feront n'importe quoi pour nous retrouver. Sans tête pour les guider, ils se feront laminer et Yomi croira avoir définitivement gagné. Sauf que pendant ce temps, nous, on sera passé sans se faire remarquer. Et vu que notre camp nous croira morts, Yomi aussi le croira. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence. Leurs visages s'assombrirent graduellement de concert, avant qu'un sourire cruel identique ne vienne brièvement les éclairer.

Il se détournèrent en même temps et se mirent en marche dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus en courant quelques instants auparavant.

- - - - -

La ville se découpait sur le ciel pourpre assombri en grandes silhouettes noires parsemées de lumières blanches agressives.

Vue du haut de la falaise où ils se trouvaient, elle était impressionnante, verticale, et déroulait un dédale géométrique compliqué de rues.

Elle semblait nette, presque mathématique, et dépourvue de vie et d'âme.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se furent avancés et perdus dans la foule bigarrée qui passait les portes, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que la vie souterraine de ces immenses artères n'avait rien de net ou de mathématique.

Au contraire. C'était un foisonnement sordide et vulgaire d'existences qui végétaient dans l'ombre des gratte-ciels géants. Dans les rues, au pied des tours, grouillaient les yohkais hors-catégories. Les minables qui ne survivaient que cachés et absents de la vue des puissants.

En réalité, cette ville était un bouge immonde où se mêlait et se croisait toute la racaille du Makai, bien loin des palais de marbre et de crystal.

Après tout, Yomi avait un royaume et des sujets à son image.

Emmitouflés dans de grandes capes sombres qui dissimulaient leurs visages trop connus, Hiei et Yusuke tâchaient de progresser dans ce dédale compliqué et dangereux de coupe-gorges noirs et grouillants.

Ils n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à passer les barrages. Hiei avait eu raison. Yomi avait fait le même raisonnement que lui et comptant qu'ils renonceraient à tenter de passer en force à un endroit de la frontière où ils avaient été battus si facilement.

Après avoir escaladé la façade de la forteresse, ils avaient réussi à gagner la capitale de Yomi en ne voyageant que la nuit et en évitant absolument toute habitation et contact avec les habitants.

Ils s'étaient cachés dans les bois et forêt qui heureusement foisonnait dans cette partie centrale et fertile du Makai et s'étaient contentés des fruits de leurs chasses pour se nourrir.

Si Hiei semblait familier de ce genre d'existence et n'avait pas tardé à retrouver tous ses instincts et réflexes de yohkai, Yusuke, quant à lui, avait eu beaucoup de mal à apprendre à dormir en équilibre sur une branche ou à faire la différence entre les types de racines pour démêler les comestibles des empoisonnées.

Le plus dur avait été de s'accoutumer à la température sans faire de feu, pour ne pas se faire repérer, et d'accepter de manger la viande de la chasse crue.

Dans les premiers temps, il ne pouvait envisager d'avaler une bouchée, mais par la suite, la faim et le besoin urgent de forces pour survivre avaient développé rapidement ses capacités. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mazoku que durant ces quelques semaines de survie sauvage dans les forêt du Makai.

Toutefois, leurs épreuves et efforts avaient porté leurs fruits puisqu'ils venaient d'atteindre la capitale sans encombre pour se fondre dans la foule hétéroclite qui peuplait ses rues puantes, jonchées d'immondices.

Pour éviter cependant d'être reconnus, ils avaient dû se résoudre à voler de longues capes noires et de nouveaux vêtements, ainsi qu'à dissimuler leurs traits sous de la boue gluante.

En effet, un peu partout dans le royaume de Yomi, leurs têtes à tous étaient mises à prix et de nombreux chasseurs de primes les pourchassaient sans relâche.

Cet enfoiré de Yomi avait vraiment bien joué sa partie, songea Yusuke en serrant convulsivement les poings.

Dire qu'il l'avait apprécié autrefois et avait espéré se battre à nouveau contre lui au cours d'un tournoi amical !

Soudain, la main de Hiei le bloqua dans sa progression et le poussa brutalement dans une ruelle aveugle qui s'enfonçait dieu sait où dans l'ombre.

Ils se dissimulèrent tous les deux dans un coin en regardant passer une nouvelle patrouille.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la ville, deux heures auparavant, c'était la cinquième qu'ils croisaient. Et ils ne se trouvaient encore qu'en périphérie !

Des yohkais de classe A, bien entraînés et bien armés.

La ville était décidément très bien protégée, à l'image du territoire entier du nouveau royaume.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui les avait fortement surpris. L'organisation. Froide. Efficace. Et redoutable.

Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune faille. Pas la moindre. Ce qui les avaient obligé à passer en douce, en rampant comme des souris qui se glissent dans un interstice.

Ça avait quelque chose d'humiliant et de démoralisant d'avoir une telle organisation en face. Comme si leur adversaire était si loin au dessus d'eux…

Et depuis quelques semaines qu'ils avaient pénétré sur le territoire de Yomi, Yusuke jurait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Et Hiei grinçait des dents.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dehors, dans les rues. Le soir allait bientôt tomber et le couvre-feu entrerait certainement en vigueur. Il ne ferait pas bon être dehors, à la merci des patrouilles.

Ils ne connaissaient pas la ville, mais Hiei s'était déjà plus ou moins aventuré dans ce genre d'endroit et il réussit à dénicher une enseigne borgne et miteuse qui annonçait une sorte d'auberge.

Ils entrèrent.

La pièce était enfumé par les senteurs de toutes sortes, mais où dominaient l'odeur d'ail pourri et de cuisine grasse et celle de la crasse et des pieds.

Yusuke eut un haut le cœur et porta la main à son nez. Mais Hiei arrêta son geste. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer.

Hiei se dirigea droit vers un coin sombre et s'assit à une table. Yusuke le suivit et fit de même. Leur entrée n'intéressa personne.

Au bout d'un moment, comme personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, ils se détendirent et regardèrent autour d'eux. A la mauvaise lumière de la pièce unique de l'auberge, on devinait plusieurs tables. Certaines servaient de tables de jeu, sur les autres dormaient quelques ivrognes avinés et saouls.

Visiblement mal famée, la taverne semblait rassembler une faune peu recommandable. Mais pour Hiei et Yusuke, c'était parfait.

Il ne risquaient pas de se faire contrôler ou d'être reconnus dans ce troquet infâme. Ils pouvaient passer la nuit ici. Personne ne se préoccuperait de savoir d'où ils venaient ni qui ils étaient.

Il commandèrent à manger et à boire et s'accordèrent un peu de repos.

Et ils en profitèrent pour tendre l'oreille et tâcher de capter des informations intéressantes.

Mais les discussions ne leur apprirent rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà. Yomi avait réussi à rallier les yohkais les plus puissants à sa cause, par la pression ou par des présents et tout le monde semblait accepter ou du moins se résigner à subir son joug.

Que ce soit par crainte ou par admiration, chacun chantait les louanges du nouveau despote qui venait de se faire couronner roi, quelques jours auparavant.

Aussi, n'apprenant rien de nouveau, Hiei et Yusuke arrêtèrent de tendre l'oreille aux conversations autour d'eux.

Bien au chaud comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, le ventre plein, Yusuke commençait à s'assoupir tranquillement sur son banc de bois rugueux, quand un brusque mouvement le réveilla immédiatement, le mettant aussitôt sur ses gardes.

Hiei s'était brutalement redressé et dans la semi pénombre de la pièce qu'éclairait seulement un grand feu de cheminée et deux torches, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat farouche et sauvage.

Yusuke embrassa du regard toute l'auberge et ne comprit pas ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez son compagnon.

Il s'apprêtait à le lui demander quand celui-ci, d'un geste sec et impérieux, lui intima de se taire et d'écouter attentivement.

Yusuke obéit et tendit l'oreille. Petit à petit, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur d'abord, puis d'incrédulité et enfin d'horreur tandis que le visage de Hiei s'assombrissait et se durcissait dangereusement.

A la table la plus proche de leur coin, une bande de yohkais discutaient des récents événements survenus dans le royaume et surtout du couronnement du nouveau roi.

L'un d'entre eux semblait avoir assisté à la scène puisqu'il donnait des détails assez précis sur la décoration somptueuse de la pièce d'apparat, sur la tenue du roi et sur le déroulement de la cérémonie.

Et c'était cette dernière partie qui avait violemment attiré l'attention de Hiei. Ou plutôt un nom au fil de la conversation.

« -Comme je vous le dis ! Ils se sont tous acharnés sur lui. Il faut dire que c'était tentant ! Le grand Yohko Kurama extincté !

-C'est clair ! Ca doit être quelque chose de se farcir un yohko légendaire ! Alors comme ça, le grand Yomi l'a finalement vaincu et soumis à son autorité ? C'est vraiment un grand roi ! Quel prisonnier de marque !

-Oui. A son couronnement, l'ennemi vaincu ! C'est d'un goût exquis…

-Vous n'y êtes pas ! Il n'était pas prisonnier, au contraire ! D'ailleurs ça s'est mal fini pour ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à lui. Le roi les a tous tués !

-Mais… S'il n'était pas prisonnier, que faisait-il là-bas ?

-Tu ne devines pas ? Il a senti le vent tourner et a choisi le meilleur camp. Il s'est souvenu que le roi et lui avaient été en bons termes et qu'il était un yohko d'une grande beauté… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Sous les rires gras et complaisants qui se répandaient depuis la table voisine, Yusuke sentit Hiei se tendre à côté de lui. Lui-même ressentait une forte colère à entendre parler de Kurama de la sorte. Mais il savait que le petit démon à ses côtés ressentait une rage sans commune mesure avec la sienne.

Kurama était particulier pour Hiei. Ils avaient une longue histoire commune et quelque part, Yusuke savait que le jaganshi appréciait beaucoup le yohko. Il lui était même venu une ou deux fois à l'esprit que Hiei ressentait pour Kurama plus que de l'affection ou de l'amitié.

Mais il n'avait jamais pu vérifier si son intuition était juste. Et il ignorait totalement les sentiments de Kurama pour Hiei. Quelque part, le yohko était presque plus difficile à cerner que le jaganshi, sous sa façade souriante et polie. On ne savait jamais ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque rassurant et lisse.

Mais les plaisanteries grivoises de la table d'à côté semblaient jeter Hiei dans une colère noire et il donnait des signes de plus en plus nets d'envie de combattre et de rosser les minables qui parlaient ainsi de son yohko.

Devant l'agitation qui ne cessait de croître chez Hiei, Yusuke posa la main sur son épaule, geste qu'il faisait rarement. Il serra brièvement la chair et appuya légèrement de façon à indiquer à son compagnon de se rasseoir, sous peine d'être remarqué.

En grondant sourdement, Hiei reprit sa place initiale. Mais il ne cessa pas d'écouter et les jointure blanchies de ses poings montraient l'étendue de sa rage.

« -Alors comme ça, ce bon vieux Kurama est devenu « l'allié » du roi ? C'est sûr qu'il sait vraiment bien sentir quand le vent tourne celui-là ! Il a bien fait de se rallier, même s'il a fallu devenir la pute du roi !

-Hé ! Parle pas de lui comme ça ! T'as rien compris ! Je t'ai dis que ça s'était mal fini pour ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui ! »

Le yohkai semblait inquiet de la façon dont ses amis se moquaient et riaient de Kurama. C'était étrange… Pourquoi avoir peur de cette façon ? Après tout, d'après ses dires, Kurama était plus ou moins le favori du roi, position honteuse et infamante…

« -Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas sa pute ! Ou plutôt ce n'est plus sa pute !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes alors ?

-Lors de son couronnement, Yomi l'a épousé ! C'est son époux maintenant. Officiel. Et royal.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui. Kurama est l'époux de Yomi. Il lui appartient. Et d'ailleurs le roi est tellement amoureux qu'on dit qu'il ne le quitte plus et le fait sans cesse surveiller. Et il lui offre des cadeaux tous plus splendides les uns que les autres. Il lui a même fait aménager un magnifique jardin au sommet de sa tour de verre pour qu'il puisse cultiver ses plantes en paix.

-Décidément, ce yohko est trop fort ! Là où d'autres auraient à peine réussi à sauver leur vie en se rendant, ou au mieux, seraient devenu la pute du roi, lui, il se fait épouser ! Trop fort, vraiment !… »

Le cerveau de Yusuke connut une période blanche et vide en entendant les dernières paroles venant de la table d'à côté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Hiei, mais la referma ne sachant exactement quoi dire.

Le visage du jaganshi était redevenu inexpressif. Parfaitement lisse et blanc. Comme s'il ne ressentait plus aucune émotion.

Tout son corps était immobile, figé, comme sculpté dans le granit.

La seule trace de vie qui demeurait sur ce visage minéral était le feu ardent et sauvage qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Un feu fou et meurtrier, qui disait toute la lutte interne silencieuse faisant rage en lui.

Yusuke restait hésitant, ignorant de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il sentait bien que son compagnon était sur le point de perdre totalement la raison et de tout balayer autour de lui, auberge, tables et grossiers yohkais.

Devant cette volonté meurtrière si forte, il pouvait vérifier et mesurer l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors que soupçonnés.

A présent, il en était sûr : Kurama était spécial pour Hiei. Et la mention du mariage du yohko avec Yomi l'avait véritablement jeté hors de lui-même.

Il sentait qu'un mot de trop, un geste, peut-être même un son, risquait de déclencher l'ouragan.

Et il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter… Seul Kurama avait jamais réussi à calmer les brusques accès de colère de Hiei…

Mais voilà, le kitsuné n'était pas là…

Il devait agir. La température montait sournoisement. Déjà, la paille répandue à terre pour former de misérables paillasses à même le sol commençait à grésiller et siffler. Si ça continuait, ce serait toute la taverne qui risquait de partir en fumée.

Et si cela arrivait, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur infiltration si péniblement réussie ! Ils tomberaient aux mains de Yomi qui assoirait définitivement sa suprématie sur le Makai.

Et Kurama resterait lui aussi à jamais au pouvoir de ce monstre…

Et soudain, tout devint clair pour Yusuke. Il sut exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Très rapidement il se leva et attrapa Hiei par les épaules avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir. Il l'entraîna prestement dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

La réaction du démon ne se fit pas attendre et les coups tombèrent, mais Yusuke avait prévu la riposte. Au moment où les flammes se déchainaient et dévoraient tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage en fonçant droit sur lui, sa voix claqua, basse et impérieuse.

Sèche et dure comme une pierre qui éclate. L'effet fut immédiat. Le feu reflua brutalement vers Hiei et disparut aussitôt.

« -Vas-y ! Crame tout ! Fais-nous prendre, que Yomi gagne et retienne Kurama prisonnier à jamais ! Vas-y ! Asservis-le ton yohko ! Pousse-le dans les bras de celui qu'il hait ! Réduis-le au désespoir ! C'est toi qui l'a dit : il préférerait mourir que de l'aider ou de le supporter ! Vas-y ! Tue-le ! »

Le silence lui répondit. Un silence impressionnant, immense, absolu.

Yusuke poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers la pièce enfumée et sombre. Apparemment, les yohkais qui la peuplaient étaient d'un niveau encore plus bas que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait perçu le danger soudain et mortel qui les avait un instant menacé. Les conversations et les jeux se poursuivaient aux tables et à terre, enfouis dans le foin crasseux qui jonchait le sol, les corps inanimés des dormeurs ne bougeaient pas.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas été repérés, Yusuke reporta son attention sur Hiei.

Il ne bougeait pas. Sa silhouette noire dans l'ombre avait quelque chose de fantomatique et d'inquiétant. Aucun souffle perceptible, aucun mouvement, même infime, même dicté par les lois naturelles, n'indiquaient que l'ombre qui se découpait sur le mur était celle d'un être vivant.

Inquiet pour son compagnon, Yusuke attrapa une bougie de suif grossière sur une table et l'alluma rapidement pour la lever et éclairer brièvement son visage.

Brièvement, car lorsque le visage de Hiei jaillit dans la lumière vacillante, Yusuke étouffa un cri et la bougie roula à terre où elle s'éteignit.

L'expression du démon n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son visage était atrocement contracté, chaque muscle tendu à se rompre. Ses poings aux jointures blanches et la tension poussée à l'extrême qui parcourait tout son corps le faisaient ressembler à ces statues de pierres dures qui ornent les cathédrales européennes.

Mais le pire étaient ses yeux, ouverts au maximum, exhorbités, y compris le jagan luisant faiblement. Ils étaient fixes, sans aucun battement de paupière, comme figés dans la contemplation horrible de quelque scène insoutenable. Des yeux dont on ne pouvait soutenir le regard absent.

Yusuke tâtonna à la recherche de la bougie dans l'obscurité. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il l'alluma à nouveau et inspira longuement avant de relever la tête vers Hiei.

Il était toujours là, dans la même position, la même expression.

Mais un bruit mat, de liquide qui coule attira l'attention du détective.

Du sang, tombant sur le sol de terre battue.

Yusuke suivit machinalement du regard les gouttes écarlates jusqu'à la source d'où elles provenaient. Il eut un haut-le–cœur et son souffle se suspendit.

Le sang venait des poings et de la bouche de Hiei. Il avait dû serrer si fort les mains que ses ongles avaient déchiré la paume… Et il s'était mordu la langue jusqu'au sang pour chasser la douleur atroce et noyer son cri de désespoir.

Yusuke abaissa la bougie et la tête, le cœur serré, navré pour son compagnon de la souffrance immense qui venait de s'abattre sur lui.

A présent, au moins, il en était sûr, songea-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Hiei aimait Kurama.

Éperdument. A la folie. A en mourir.

Voilà qui allait simplifier les choses, vraiment ! A croire qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez dans la merde !

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa tandis qu'un étrange courant d'air le faisait frissonner et que son cerveau enregistrait un bruit bizarre, métallique et grinçant.

L'esprit étreint d'une appréhension qu'il savait exacte avant même de regarder, Yusuke contempla d'un œil aveugle la fenêtre brinquebalante aux carreaux cassés, ouverte sur la ruelle sombre et déserte.

Hiei était parti.

Et pire que tout, Yusuke savait exactement où.

Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire, songea-t-il en s'élançant au dehors à sa poursuite.

Le détective ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour refermer la fenêtre.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu une silhouette couchée sur la paille se redresser et deux yeux verdâtres s'allumer dans l'obscurité derrière lui.

Yusuke se trompait.

Ça peut toujours être pire.

- - - - -

Voilà. Chapitre enfin terminé. Je ne l'ai pas relu et je le livre tel quel, à supposer que quelqu'un soit encore intéressé par la suite de cette fic sombre et douloureuse, en attente depuis plus de quatre mois…

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Ce n'était même pas un problème d'idées, seulement de temps et de disponibilités.

Encore désolé, et j'espère à présent pouvoir poster plus régulièrement et plus rapidement.

Petite rewiew ?….. Bon d'accord, j'insiste pas….


	7. Découverte

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Couple : Euh… toujours Yomi x Kurama, mais plus pour longtemps, promis !

Disclaimers : rien à moi !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Réponse de groupe, désolé, mais il est tard et j'ai du boulot pour demain ! Alors un très grand merci à Zephis, Ma Shunelodie, White Fox From North (coucou, miss, comment vas-tu ? J'essaierai de me connecter plus…) Ariane Lee Gore, Uchiwa san (rating M veut dire Mature content, c'est-à-dire des thèmes adultes abordés, c'est la raison pour laquelle ces fics ne sont pas directement disponibles comme les autres), Tiloup67 (coucou, toi ? XD Merci pour la rewiew sur Cinq ans après !) Naria et Petite Poussine. Merci de votre intérêt à tous, parce qu'elle est dure à écrire, cette fic-là ! XD

Note : Je ne parle même plus du retard parce qu'il est devenu indécent et scandaleux. Que dire ? Je n'ai rien à avancer pour ma défense sauf peut-être que j'ai de moins en moins envie d'écrire des fanfics.

Malgré tout, c'est parti !

**Après mille ans de séparation**

**Découverte**

Un jour sombre et sanglant, au ciel chargé de nuages bas, se levait doucement sur le palais royal. Il faisait à peine jour et aucun des bruits de la vie ne retentissaient encore.

Le silence régnait pour encore quelques heures, avant le réveil officiel des habitants. Pour l'heure, on n'entendait que les pas furtifs et précipités, craintifs le plus souvent, des serviteurs et esclaves, qui s'affairaient à nettoyer les traces du banquet de la veille. Tout devait avoir disparu pour le réveil des hôtes du roi.

A part cela, le silence régnait dans les étages réservés aux puissants invités de Sa Majesté Yomi. Pas un bruit.

Dans la chambre royale aussi, plus rien ne bougeait ou n'émettait le moindre son. Le roi, les sens et l'esprit assouvis, s'était assoupi et dormait d'un sommeil lourd, sans rêves.

A ses côtés, les yeux mi-clos dans l'obscurité, Kurama le regardait. Sa vision nocturne de renard faisait luire doucement ses prunelles d'or d'un éclat étrange et lui donnait un air inquiétant et sauvage.

Il se releva dans le lit et, en silence, s'habilla rapidement. Puis il s'assit en ramenant ses jambes contre son corps et enroula doucement sa queue de renard autour de lui. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux et ne bougea plus, totalement immobile et tendu, les sens aux aguets.

Lentement sa respiration s'apaisa jusqu'à devenir inaudible et l'éclat de ses yeux décrut jusqu'à ne plus luire que faiblement sous la lumière de la lune.

Il attendait le signal. C'était pour ce soir. Il était prêt, à présent. Ses yeux s'étrécirent encore tandis qu'il jetait un regard chargé de haine à l'homme assoupi à ses côtés.

Il secoua la tête, comme fâché après lui-même. Décidément, Yomi avait vraiment gagné la première manche, pour l'avoir jeté hors de lui-même de cette façon, le soir des noces…

Un sourire vint dévoiler les dents blanches, étincelantes comme des poignards, du yohko. Un sourire sinistre, tandis que ses yeux se remettaient à luire. D'un éclat différent. Froid et calculateur, dangereux. Comme le sourire.

Yomi avait gagné la première manche, mais pas la partie.

Le sourire s'accentua. Il n'avait pas perdu son temps ces derniers jours. Le plan précédemment établi allait finalement fonctionner. Chaque nuit, lorsque Yomi s'endormait après l'avoir possédé, il s'était glissé sans bruit hors de la chambre royale et avait cherché l'endroit où se trouvaient les prisonniers.

Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté. Après tout, il était Yohko Kurama, le voleur de légende, capable de voler n'importe quoi et de passer toutes les défenses et protections. Il n'avait eu qu'à retrouver ses anciens réflexes et ça avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Muni des informations sur la disposition des lieux, le système de défense mis en place par Yomi et la localisation des issues et des points stratégiques, Kurama était à présent prêt à mettre son plan à exécution.

Les oreilles de velours blancs frémirent un instant comme un bruit régulier se rapprochait et passait le long du couloir avant de disparaître.

La garde. Bien, c'était l'heure.

Les yeux d'or se rallumèrent soudainement dans la pénombre et, avec une agilité et une rapidité redoutable, le yohko glissa du bas du lit jusqu'à la porte.

Dans le couloir désert et silencieux, la porte somptueuse, lourde de sculptures ciselées dans le bois précieux, s'ouvrit. Il se faufila rapidement dans le couloir et retrouva entièrement ses instincts de voleur, évoluant sans bruit dans l'ombre à la recherche de son objectif.

Ses pas se firent plus rapides à mesure que son ancienne aisance lui revenait. Il s'orientait parfaitement, sa vison nocturne étant presque meilleure que sa vision de jour.

Bientôt Hiei et lui seraient hors de portée de Yomi !

A la pensée de retrouver bientôt le petit démon, un puissant frisson d'émotions mêlées le secoua des pieds à la tête. Il s'arrêta brusquement, s'appuyant contre le mur pour éviter que ses jambes tremblantes ne le trahissent.

_Il allait revoir Hiei…_

Son souffle, en même temps que les battements de son cœur, s'accéléra. Il lui sembla que la température de son corps montait brusquement, comme s'il avait couru trop longtemps. La chaleur délicieuse parcourut tout son corps, puis il la sentit se loger doucement au creux de son estomac et s'y nicher, comme un petit animal roulé en boule.

Dans cette bulle de chaleur, il entendait presque son être ronronner de plénitude et de bonheur comme un chat au coin d'un bon feu. Il porta machinalement la main à ses joues. Qu'il faisait chaud ! Elles étaient devenues brûlantes.

Il allait revoir Hiei…

Durant tout ce temps qu'avait duré sa captivité, il avait évité de penser au petit démon. C'était trop douloureux et cela ne servait à rien.

Qu'à remuer des regrets de ne pas avoir dit ou de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, à ce moment-là. Qu'à éprouver des remords de ce que Yomi avait fait, encore une fois.

A chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à penser à Hiei, à revoir son visage aux cheveux noirs couronnés de blanc, sa moue boudeuse et ses expressions sarcastiques, tout ce qu'il aimait en lui, sa respiration se bloquait douloureusement dans un cri étranglé.

Deux pierres d'Hirui écarlates…

Deux yeux sanglants et morts, arrachés de leurs orbites, les nerfs déchirés…

De grands yeux rouges, si beaux, si étincelants dans un visage sans défauts, à la peau ambrée et veloutée comme une pêche…

Et invariablement, les larmes s'écoulaient en sanglots hachés d'horreur et de culpabilité. Il s'écroulait alors à terre, les mains plaquées sur la bouche pour étouffer le hurlement de rage et de désespoir mêlés qui montait.

C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû protéger Hiei, lui qui savait de quoi Yomi était capable… Le sage qui avait dit que l'histoire se répète toujours avait raison. Yomi avait recommencé.

Et lui l'avait laissé faire. Par crainte de s'attacher et de souffrir.

A nouveau.

Il demeura longtemps immobile, appuyé contre le mur froid d'un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit perdu loin dans les limbes d'une autre époque.

Puis il eut un long frisson, comme une personne qui se réveille d'un mauvais songe, et regarda autour de lui d'un air étonné. Allons bon ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas tant de sensiblerie !

Peut-être était-il malade ? Un bref instant, juste avant de reprendre sa course, l'idée l'effleura.

_Et si Hiei lui était particulier…_

Mais il secoua vivement la tête et repoussa fermement la pensée dérangeante dans les contrées lointaines de sa conscience.

Cela faisait trop mal.

Il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Il se souvenait de chaque détail, chaque odeur, chaque son. Chaque minute… Combien de fois n'avait-il pas revécu la scène…

Cela faisait vraiment trop mal… Il ne voulait plus.

Fermement, il s'écarta du mur et reprit sa course. Les sens aux aguets, tendu vers son but, il écartait à présent toute pensée inopportune, qui ne concernait pas directement son plan.

Celui-ci était réglé comme du papier à musique, au détail prêt. Et à cause de son petit vague à l'âme il avait déjà perdu de précieuses minutes qu'il lui faudrait rattraper. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer. Il devait réussir. Il força l'allure et ne fut plus qu'un frémissement dans l'air, imperceptible.

Il arriva dans les sous-sols de la gigantesque tour, à l'instant où la garde s'apprêtait à être relevée. Parfait ! Il était dans les temps !

Pénétrer au nez et à la barbe des gardes dans le poste de commande du système central, entrer les codes secrets dérobés depuis un certain temps déjà, pirater le réseau d'information et de protection qui gérait les caméras et les portes renforcées, tout cela fut un jeu d'enfant.

En se précipitant de toute sa vitesse vers le quartier de sécurité souterrain et blindé, Kurama laissa enfin l'émotion l'envahir à nouveau.

Un sourire cruel se peignit sur son visage. Il avait gagné ! Bientôt les prisonniers et Hiei seraient libres et Yomi serait battu…

L'excitation de l'instant final le saisit. Le triomphe…. Enfin ! Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, la saveur fut délectable…

Mais courte.

En effet, il arrive souvent que le hasard s'amuse à contrarier les plans les plus élaborés et change le cours des événements.

Et ce qui arriva cette nuit-là, même Kurama n'aurait pu le prévoir.

- - - - -

La fenêtre de la taverne grinça longtemps dans la nuit de la ruelle après le départ des deux ombres qui s'en étaient échappées.

Yusuke tenta de rattraper Hiei, mais le petit démon se précipitait visiblement au maximum de sa vitesse démesurée et le détective arrivait à peine à ne pas perdre complètement sa trace. La vitesse de Hiei l'avait toujours totalement dépassé.

Il sentait l'énergie brûlante et la rage qui émanait du jaganshi beaucoup plus qu'il ne distinguait sa silhouette fuyante. Et ça l'inquiétait. Parce que si lui arrivait à le suivre à la trace grâce à son aura, nul doute que Yomi dont la cécité avait développé les sens en était tout aussi capable !

Il devait le rattraper et le ramener à la raison avant que ce fou n'atteigne le palais royal.

Parce que Yusuke ne se faisait pas d'illusions. C'était là où se précipitait Hiei. Là où se trouvait Kurama, son amour.

Il soupira. Il comprenait la réaction du démon. Lui aussi aurait couru vérifier ce qu'il avait entendu dire de son amour. Lui aussi aurait voulu voir de ses propres yeux, boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie et peut-être souffrir mille morts mais savoir…

Mais malgré sa sympathie pour la souffrance de Hiei, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait une mission dont une partie du monde dépendait.

Il devait ramener Hiei à la raison ! Et vite, frémit-il, en apercevant la masse noire et gigantesque du palais royal de Yomi, une immense tour de verre et d'acier s'élevant à une hauteur vertigineuse !

Si ça continuait, Hiei allait se jetter dans la gueule du loup !

Et l'attitude du jaganshi, dont le bras gauche s'enflamma tandis qu'il tirait son sabre du droit le conforta dans l'idée que Hiei avait perdu la tête et n'était plus accessible à la prudence ou à la raison.

D'une détente fantastique, sous l'urgence de la situation, Yusuke réussit à atteindre Hiei et le fit s'abattre et rouler à terre. Ils se réceptionnèrent douloureusement au sol et Yusuke n'eut que le temps de plaquer son compagnon à terre en l'écrasant sous son corps.

Malheureusement, les gardes avaient entendu le bruit de leur chute et couraient dans leur direction. Affolé, Yusuke cherchait une issue, quand soudainement, une main l'attrapa sans ménagement par l'épaule et le tira vers une ouverture sombre sur le côté de la tour.

- - - - -

Kurama se figea. Il avait passé les gardes sans difficulté, comme il l'avait prévu, au moment où la relève se faisait. Mais il avait la sensation tenace d'une présence depuis qu'il avait gagné les entrailles de la tour et qu'il descendait toujours plus bas, vers les cachots. Et il n'aimait pas cela, parce que son instinct de yohko ne l'avait jamais trompé. Jamais.

Or, il lui disait en ce moment il n'était pas seul. Un bruit l'alerta et il se retourna, scrutant les ténèbres derrière lui.

Et soudain, il la vit. A quelque mètres, à moitié ensevelie dans l'ombre du couloir. Il reconnut tout de suite son visage déchiré et son œil artificiel qui semblait luire d'une joie malsaine.

Que faisait-elle là ? Comment l'avait-elle découvert ? Il était sûr de n'avoir fait aucun bruit, d'avoir dissimulé toute trace !

Mais surtout, beaucoup plus important et inquiétant : qu'allait-elle faire ?

Ils se firent face. En silence. Tous deux tendus à l'extrême, dans leur haine réciproque. Puis Mukuro se détourna légèrement.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te barrer le chemin. Et je ne préviendrai pas non plus Yomi. Bien au contraire. Je sais ce que tu vas faire et il se trouve que cela m'arrange. Alors je t'en prie… Après toi.

-Cela t'arrange ? Je vais libérer ceux qui vont renverser ton allié.

-Celui qui m'impose un joug n'est pas mon allié. Je me suis servi de lui pour survivre, rien de plus.

-Je vais libérer Hiei aussi. Cela ne t'inquiète pas ?

-Hiei ? Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ? Il n'a rien à voir dans tout cela. »

Les yeux d'or du yohko s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise tandis qu'un atroce pressentiment le faisait pâlir, sous le regard triomphant de Mukuro.

« -Tu ne savais pas ? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais au courant… Hiei a échappé à Yomi, et ce depuis le début. En fait, il n'a jamais été capturé… Tu ne savais vraiment pas ?…

-De quoi parles-tu ? Je l'ai vu ! Yomi m'a montré…

-Quoi ? Hiei prisonnier ? Tu l'as vu, en chair et en os ? Ca m'étonnerait...»

Le froid le gagnait progressivement, à chaque nouvelle parole. Il se sentait perdre pied dans l'horreur de la machination qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il porta les mains à son visage avec un cri rauque de désespoir, qu'il n'entendit même pas.

Sa respiration se bloqua et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner de plus en plus fort. Les couleurs se déformèrent et les objets se mirent en mouvement sous ses yeux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba à terre, presque épuisé.

Il l'avait cru.

Il avait vécu un véritable cauchemar sur la simple idée que Yomi avait capturé Hiei. Sur la simple crainte qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Il l'avait cru.

Sans preuves directes, simplement à cause d'un objet et d'yeux qui avaient la même couleur que les siens…

Les pierres pouvaient avoir été volées… Les yeux pouvaient être ceux de n'importe qui… Après tout, cette couleur n'était pas si rare, dans le Makai…

Un gémissement lui échappa sous la douleur, tandis que ses mâchoires et ses poings se crispaient fortement de colère.

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé avoir comme ça, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir ? Pourquoi avait-il abandonné le sang-froid indifférent et cruel qui lui permettait de déjouer tous les pièges ? Pourquoi ?

Et au milieu de la colère, la rage et la haine qui tourbillonnaient en lui, légèrement, imperceptiblement une pensée glissa.

_Et si c'était parce que c'était Hiei…_

Mukuro contemplait en silence le yohko recroquevillé à terre, dont l'esprit était visiblement parcouru de violentes émotions, ainsi que l'attestaient les frémissement incessants qui secouaient son corps.

Son visage sombre, à demi mangé par l'obscurité, était lui aussi agité d'une foule d'émotions et de sentiments.

On pouvait y lire du mépris et de la haine, de la colère et de l'envie, une certaine forme d'aversion. Mais au milieu de ce mélange violent, dans son œil unique, curieusement, passait parfois comme une lueur d'intérêt triste, presque de la pitié ou de la compassion.

Cela ne durait qu'un instant, et rapidement la lueur vive et farouche de la haine venait l'ensevelir.

Finalement, au milieu de cette tempête, la haine fut la plus forte et, abandonnant sa victime à terre, la yohkai s'éloigna sans un regard sur un dernier sourire cruel.

« -Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Tu dois rejoindre ton époux. Tu lui appartiens désormais. J'ai gagné… Et je crois que tu dois avoir des choses à lui dire, n'est-ce pas. »

Abasourdi, assommé, Kurama se releva péniblement et s'appuya contre le mur, cherchant sa respiration. Lentement ses idées se remirent un peu en place.

Petit à petit, elles s'effacèrent toutes au profit d'une seule. Une pensée fixe, brûlante comme le métal chauffé à blanc. Une pensée unique qui fit hurler son être de toute la violence dont il était capable.

Un cri se répercuta longuement sur les parois brutes et sales.

Une lueur folle s'alluma dans les yeux d'or.

Les griffes firent pleurer le béton du mur.

Le corps parfait se contracta dans un élan fantastique.

Une seule pensée demeura.

Détruire Yomi, cette fois.

_...Protéger Hiei…_

- - - - -

Au beau milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucun son et que tout le monde semblait assoupi, y compris les gardes en faction, un yohkai se présenta à la porte du palais. Un yohkai chétif d'apparence et recouvert de saletés et de brindilles de paille sèche. Un yohkai minable, sans pouvoirs quasiment, mais dont le regard verdâtre trahissait la joie sournoise et intense qui l'habitait.

Il réclama avec assurance de voir le roi, en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de la plus haute importance ! Qui intéressait la sauvegarde même du royaume !

Face à son aplomb, les gardes hésitèrent puis envoyèrent l'un d'eux réveiller le roi.

Yomi fut ainsi brutalement tiré de son lit par de grands coups frappés avec insistance sur la porte de ses appartements. Il se redressa, aussitôt conscient de l'absence de Kurama. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, présumant que le yohko, à son habitude, était parti faire un tour dans le jardin qu'il lui avait offert récemment. Un cadeau qui avait semblé lui faire très plaisir, d'ailleurs.

Il passa rapidement dans l'antichambre luxueuse qui attenait à sa chambre et reçut le garde. A la description faite par celui-ci du petit yohkai qui s'était présenté en pleine nuit, le roi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Il ordonna d'un air préoccupé de faire entrer le yohkai puis se leva de son siège et se mit à faire les cents pas avec nervosité en attendant.

Un grattement à la porte l'informa de la présence de l'individu demandé.

Celui-ci entra en s'inclinant avec obséquiosité, jusqu'à terre.

Le roi se mordit à nouveau les lèvres et lui indiqua d'un signe de se relever, puis il s'assit.

« -Je craignais que ce ne soit toi, Kouji. Pour que le chef de mes espions infiltrés en ville me réveille en pleine nuit, l'heure doit être grave…

-Effectivement, Sire. Je dois vous informer de la présence dans nos murs de deux membres des Reikai Tantei. Et non des moindres puisqu'il s'agit de Yusuke Urameshi et de Hiei.

-Mmh… Evidemment tu en es sûr.

-Absolument certain, sire. Je me trouvais par hasard à la frontière nord de la ville quand ils ont passé les barrages. Je les ai suivis jusqu'à une taverne où ils ont décidé de passer la nuit. Mais Hiei s'est précipité par la fenêtre après une discussion assez houleuse avec Urameshi. Ils ont pris la direction du palais.

-Je vois… Tu n'as pas entendu de quoi ils parlaient ?

-Je n'ai saisi qu'un mot. Un nom. Celui de votre époux. »

Les mains de Yomi se refermèrent brutalement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Le bois pleura sous son étreinte avant d'éclater en morceaux et de se répandre sur le sol.

Le petit yohkai incliné devant lui sursauta et contempla le roi d'un air apeuré.

Le visage de Yomi était terrible. Sombre et crispé. La mâchoire contractée au point que ses dents grinçaient sourdement. Tout son corps tremblait sous l'effet de l'effort qu'il faisait visiblement pour se contenir.

D'une voix puissante et féroce, il appela les gardes qui étaient restés à la porte et donna des ordres immédiats pour renforcer la sécurité du palais.

Puis il recommença à faire les cent pas, sans plus se préoccuper du petit yohkai prosterné devant lui.

Que devait-il faire ? La sagesse était de ne pas bouger. Si ses deux ennemis s'étaient déjà infiltrés dans le palais, et il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas, il risquerait gros en se trouvant nez-à-nez avec les deux. En les séparant, il avait des chances de gagner. Mais Yusuke et Hiei réunis étaient plus puissants que lui.

Certes, la sagesse était de ne pas bouger, mais il ne pouvait laisser Kurama dehors alors que ses amis étaient dans la place. Le yohko semblait mieux disposé à son égard depuis peu, mais il se méfiait tout de même de lui.

Kurama était très rusé et manipulateur, et tout à fait capable de feindre des sentiments ou des envies qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moins du monde pour tenter de lui échapper.

Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, que se passerait-il, si le yohko se retrouvait face à Hiei ? Après tout, il n'avait pas nié l'aimer…

Yomi s'arrêta brusquement dans sa marche cyclique et un cri sourd lui échappa sous le coup de la douleur.

Non ! Cela ne serait pas ! Kurama ne lui échapperait pas comme ça ! Il avait attendu mille ans le bon moment pour tenter de posséder enfin cet être fier et sauvage et le plier à ses désirs ! Il n'échouerait pas si prêt du but !

Sans réfléchir davantage, le roi s'élança dans le couloir, quittant ses appartements en direction de l'étage supérieur où se trouvait le jardin qu'il avait offert à son yohko.

- - - - -

Le premier réflexe du mazoku fut de faire lâcher prise à cette main qui l'attrapait si fermement, mais Hiei poussa un léger cri de surprise en lâchant un nom.

« -Mukuro ! »

Le visage blessé de la yohkai se dessina brièvement dans la lueur d'une torche que les gardes qui se précipitaient vers eux tenaient à la main.

Sans attendre, elle les entraîna rapidement vers une ouverture sombre qui se trouvait être une porte et les fit pénétrer dans la tour.

Les gardes ne devinèrent pas l'aide que les fuyards venaient de recevoir et dépassèrent sans la voir la petite porte refermée.

Le souffle court dans l'obscurité, Hiei et Yusuke écoutèrent les pas des leurs poursuivants décroitre. Puis Yusuke se tourna vers Mukuro, bien décidé à lui demander des explications sur son revirement et son ralliement à Yomi. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Hiei l'avait déjà devancé.

« -Putain ! Tu fous quoi là au juste ? T'es pas sensée être du côté de cette pourriture de Yomi, maintenant ? Réponds avant que je te bute, salope !

-Hiei, du calme. Ca n'avancera à rien de m'insulter. Je n'ai qu'un cri à pousser et vous êtes morts. Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à compromettre ma situation si j'étais du côté de Yomi ?

-Explique-toi alors, parce qu'on a bien entendu que tu t'étais ralliée à lui et que tu avais même assisté à son couronnement.

-Voyons, réfléchis, Yusuke. Vous avez constaté la puissance que Yomi a acquise et la facilité avec laquelle il vous a écrasés les troupes gouvernementales et vous ! Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, c'est tout. Quelqu'un comme toi, Hiei, devrait le comprendre… Mais si je peux me libérer de son joug, je n'hésiterais pas ! Je me suis battue longuement et douloureusement pour gagner ma liberté et je n'ai pas peur de recommencer ! »

Hiei et Yusuke gardèrent le silence et échangèrent un regard. La yohkai avait raison, ils ne pouvaient lui reprocher d'avoir voulu sauver sa vie et celles de ses guerriers. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord pour signifier qu'ils acceptaient ses explications.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et les entraîna à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, tout en leur donnant d'une voix basse et hachée, des indications sur l'organisation du palais.

Arrivés au niveau supérieur, où se trouvaient les appartements des hauts responsables du royaume, ils durent s'arrêter. Les lumières s'allumaient les unes après les autres et les gardes couraient dans tous les sens. Visiblement l'alerte était donnée.

La situation devenait dangereuse, ils risquaient d'être découverts à tout instant. Face à l'urgence, Mukuro prit son parti rapidement et les poussa dans un couloir à toute vitesse. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte riche et sculptée que la yohkai ouvrit avant de les faire entrer d'une poussée de la main.

« -Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans mes appartements. Ils ne viendront pas vous chercher ici. Ce n'est pas que Yomi me fasse confiance, mais il ne peut pas se permettre de me traiter à la légère : ma puissance lui en impose quand même un peu. Il sait que ce serait très maladroit de sa part et diplomatiquement désastreux pour notre alliance.

-Bien. Merci de ton aide, Mukuro.

-ce n'est pas vous que j'aide, j'y trouve mon intérêt, sois-en sûr.

-J'en suis sûr, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Le silence se fit. Chacun tendit l'oreille pour saisir les bruits de l'extérieur. Des pas précipités, des ordres claquant dans l'air, des voix sèches et inquiètes. Le palais était en alerte maximale. Quelqu'un avait averti de la présence de Hiei et Yusuke, sans aucun doute.

Décidément, l'organisation de Yomi était inquiétante d'efficacité, songea Yusuke d'un air sombre. Il réalisa soudain que Hiei n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis leur entrée dans le palais. Il le chercha, inquiet.

Le petit démon était là, immobile, visiblement en proie à un débat intérieur violent. Il relevait souvent le regard sur Mukuro et sa bouche s'ouvrait comme pour lui parler, puis il se reprenait et détournait le regard avant de recommencer quelques instants après le même manège.

Yusuke savait quelle question il mourrait d'envie de poser, mais Mukuro n'était pas vraiment la meilleure personne à questionner sur ce sujet…

Ceci dit, lui aussi avait envie de savoir et il n'était pas vraiment connu pour son tact ! Alors, mettre la yohkai en colère était le cadet de ses préoccupations : contrairement à Hiei, ils n'étaient pas amis. Il décida de poser la fameuse question à la place de Hiei.

« -Hem… Mukuro… Tu étais au couronnement, n'est-ce pas ?… On a entendu des choses sur la cérémonie, en ville avec Hiei… Kurama était là, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi et depuis combien de temps il se trouve ici, aux côtés de Yomi ? »

Mukuro ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers Hiei et le regarda longuement en silence. Et Yusuke n'aima pas du tout cela ni l'éclat mauvais de son œil unique qui brilla durant une fraction de seconde.

Puis elle sembla réfléchir et finalement lui répondit en ne quittant pas Hiei des yeux. Le petit démon, à son habitude, avait gagné l'embrasure de la fenêtre et semblait ne pas écouter, mais de là où il se trouvait, yusuke pouvait voir son visage faiblement reflété sur la vitre de la chambre.

Un visage rongé d'angoisse et de souffrance, dans lequel des yeux de grenat sombre semblaient trop grands. Le petit démon était tendu à se rompre, suspendu aux paroles de Mukuro.

« -Oui… J'étais là. Et j'ai assisté à un spectacle navrant.

-On a entendu que Kurama s'était fait agressé par des yohkais parce qu'il était extincté et qu'ils l'avaient malmené !

-C'est exact. Lorsque je suis arrivée sur place, ils s'en étaient déjà pris à lui. Je les ai empêché de continuer, mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus.

-Merci déjà d'être intervenue ! Et… euh… On a entendu dire que Yomi avait… comment dire…

-Epousé Kurama ? C'est également exact. »

Le tressaillement de Hiei ne leur échappa ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Mais, tourné vers son compagnon comme il l'était, Yusuke ne vit pas le sourire cruel qui éclaira brièvement le visage de Mukuro avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Les épaules de Hiei tremblèrent un bref instant comme sa respiration se faisait plus erratique avant de revenir à la normale. Mukuro continua.

« -En fait, Kurama est aux côté de Yomi depuis le début, lorsqu'il s'est dévoilé, après t'avoir faussé compagnie. Je ne sais pas s'il est venu de son plein gré, en tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il a toujours été traité avec beaucoup d'égards par Yomi. Il n'est pas prisonnier, hormis les extincteurs qu'il porte et le roi lui porte visiblement beaucoup d'affection…

-Yomi l'a forcé ! Kurama n'aurait jamais accepté un mariage de son plein gré ! Jamais ! Il le hait ! Il… n'aurait… Jamais !…

-Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, Hiei, mais c'est moi qui aie présidé à leur union et Kurama était tout à fait consentant, je te l'assure. Il l'a affirmé à voix haute devant des centaines de témoin. Et d'ailleurs, Yomi partageait sa couche depuis son arrivée, une fois de plus sans exercer de pressions ou de violences sur lui… Mais connaissant ton « affection particulière » pour lui, je comprends ta déception.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Je connais Kurama !… Il… Il ne se conduirait pas comme ça !

-Il l'a pourtant bien souvent déjà fait, par le passé. Et ce ne sont pas les rumeurs qui manquent. Mais je ne perdrai pas mon temps à tenter de te convaincre puisque tu ne croiras que tes yeux n'est-ce pas ? Alors viens avec moi, je vais te prouver ce que je te dis. »

Hiei recula instinctivement devant la main tendue de Mukuro. Yusuke tressaillit lui aussi. Le ton de la yohkai était trop heureux, trop sinistre. Elle était sure d'elle ! Se pouvait-il que Kurama… Non, il devait y avoir une raison ! Ils devaient lui faire confiance et ne pas suivre la yohkai.

Mais le besoin de savoir de Hiei fut plus fort que toute autre considération. Il s'avança sans mot dire vers la porte que Mukuro avait entrebâillée pour vérifier qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans risques. Avec un soupir, Yusuke les suivit. Il valait mieux qu'il les accompagne : il avait déjà vu ce que cela donnait quand Hiei ne songeait plus qu'à son amour…

- - - - -

Bon, tant pis ! J'arrête de réécrire ce chapitre et d'accumuler le retard. Je le poste définitivement tel quel. Je n'aurai jamais cru autant recommencer un chapitre. La preuve qu'il faut que je poste immédiatement après avoir écrit un texte parce que sinon, je mets des mois et des mois à me décider et je suis de moins en moins satisfait au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

J'en ai assez ; je veux finir cette fic, alors j'avance !

Je vais essayer de finir cette fic pendant les vacances donc d'ici la fin août. Parce que sinon, je ne la finirai jamais.

Voilà. Désolé de l'attente, pour au bout du compte, ça.


	8. Affrontement

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei, Yomi, et quelqu'un d'autre… x Kurama (qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime ce yohko…)

Disclaimers : rien à moi, pour leur plus grand bien !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Merci à tous, ma Shunelodie, Ma White Fox From North (où es-tu ? Que deviens-tu ?), Zéphis (alors, on squatte sur Saint Seiya, à ce que j'ai vu ? Il FAUT que j'aille te lire ! Argh ! Allongez-moi les heures s'il vous plaît !), Tiloup67, Naria03, Ariani Lee Gore, Petit Poussine (désolé, j'ai fait un peu attendre la suite de cette fic : pour me faire pardonner c'est un long chapitre…), Maud (merci pour Chaleurs et Entre deux ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'elles plaisent), Aélys (merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mes fics, je suis ravi qu'elles te plaisent ! Et si tu aimes le côté sombre, bienvenue au club !) et Mailys.

Note : Bon, sans commentaires, hein, parce que vu la date à laquelle j'ai posté la dernière fois, il vaut mieux que j'évite de trop la ramener… Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est assez long. Ce n'est en général pas vraiment gage de qualité chez moi…

**Après mille ans de séparation**

**Chapitre 8 - Affrontement**

Des pas qui se précipitent. L'immense escalier qui résonne de la furie de leur passage.

Une respiration saccadée et sifflante d'épuisement ou bien de fureur contenue. Ou peut-être des deux.

Un étage après l'autre, la distance s'amenuise mais le rythme ne diminue pas car la colère aveugle pousse le corps au-delà de ses limites.

L'immense tour de verre et d'acier semble résister et s'étirer à l'infini comme pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but et protéger son maître.

Heureusement que le chemin est si long.

Car ainsi la fureur éperdue s'atténue, la folie reflue et la raison retrouve ses droits. Le voile de sang déformant qui trouble le regard se déchire et la vision redevient juste.

Bientôt le corps se fait plus lourd, les pas plus pesants, moins rapides. Les genoux ploient et Kurama s'effondre, épuisé, encore alourdi par la masse de ses émotions éparses.

La respiration s'apaise, les épaules s'affaissent et le temps reprend doucement sa place et sa densité.

Sous les yeux agrandis, qui ne cillent pas, passe un flot incessant d'images. Des images passées. Des images enfouies pour être oubliées parce que trop douloureuses.

Les dents du yohko grincent sous la souffrance, ses poings se crispent sur le béton froid des marches et ses yeux d'or se ferment.

Un gémissement monte dans le noir dédale des escaliers.

A quoi sert la mémoire ? Il ne veut pas se souvenir. Il ne veut plus souffrir. Il veut oublier. Juste oublier…

_Des yeux noirs et étroits au regard dévorant qui suivent le moindre de ses gestes, épient tout de lui tout le temps. _

_Un visage admiratif et souriant, apaisant comme un baume._

_Une clairière au clair de lune au centre de laquelle coule une petite rivière. _

Le visage du yohko s'incline lentement. Ses longs cheveux d'argent viennent doucement effleurer le sol de béton froid et voiler son visage.

Ne plus se rappeler. Plus jamais.

_Des mains caressantes sur son visage puis sur son corps. Des lèvres chaudes qui le parcourent et le goûtent. Et le jaillissement inattendu du plaisir. Tant de plaisir…_

Une chaleur à présent bien connue envahit le corps de Kurama et un frisson se répand sur la soie blanche de sa peau.

Ne plus rien ressentir. Si seulement…

_Le doux bruit de l'eau et son léger clapotis froid sur sa peau. La saleté tenace qui s'efface et se dilue dans le courant. Bien-être et soulagement._

_Puis la masse sombre qui obscurcit le ciel éclairé par la lune et lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Le sentiment de danger émanant du visage ami._

_Et la douleur… Les dents serrées pour ne pas crier. Surtout pas…_

La respiration un instant plus rapide devient oppressée. Les dents blanches mordent les lèvres à faire perler le sang.

_Un pendentif précieux qui se détache…_

Les griffes acérées pleurent sur le sol dur et les dents grincent.

_Un sourire de triomphe…_

La tête oscille douloureusement comme celle d'une poupée qui dit non.

_« J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais. Il a bien fallu, parce qu'avant toi, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé… Et… Je crois… Je crois que c'est de l'amour. Oui, c'est ça ! __Je t'aime, Kurama… Et toi ? »_

Le corps qui tremble et se contracte brusquement sur lui-même. La tête qui ploie jusqu'au sol et se cache dans les mains crispées.

Oublier… Enfin…

L'escalier demeura silencieux et noir, seulement parcouru d'un frémissement à peine perceptible, pendant longtemps.

Combien de temps ?

Un de ces instants où la durée semble élastique, de ceux qui peuvent durer quelques minutes ou bien des heures. Un de ces moments mis en suspend par trop de joie ou trop de peine.

Kurama ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps il s'était ainsi perdu en lui-même. Mais quand la lumière se ralluma sur l'escalier désormais totalement silencieux, le yohko était calme. Rien sur son visage ou dans son comportement ou sa tenue n'indiquait quoi que ce soit.

Et c'est d'un pas assuré et déterminé qu'il reprit sa route vers le but qu'il s'était fixé.

Plus aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer.

Rien qu'une surface marbrée de taches humides, comme des gouttes de pluies, sur une marche du gigantesque escalier.

A présent, Kurama avait recouvré son sang-froid et progressait rapidement mais prudemment vers les étages supérieurs de la tour.

Là où se trouvait Yomi. L'être qu'il haïssait. L'être à détruire. La cible.

Il devait trouver un moyen d'éradiquer ce monstre nuisible et de l'écarter à jamais de sa vie et de celle de Hiei.

Il devait protéger Hiei !

Cette fois, il ne resterait pas sans rien faire !

A cette seule idée, il sentait la lame rouge de la fureur fouailler à nouveau sa chair et l'aveugle colère obscurcir sa raison.

Une vague de haine sans précédent montait doucement mais inexorablement en lui depuis les révélations de Mukuro.

Hiei était sauf et libre. Et il avait le pouvoir d'empêcher qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Ses entraves venaient de se dénouer toutes seules. Il allait pouvoir agir et tuer Yomi puisqu'il ne craignait plus pour Hiei.

Arrivé au rez-de chaussée, Kurama s'arrêta. Les gardes allaient et venaient, puissants et armés. De ses yeux d'or calculateurs, le yohko contempla un instant ses poignets entourés de bandelettes couvertes d'inscriptions rouges.

Il allait tuer Yomi et protéger Hiei. Mais il lui fallait trouver le moyen de le faire sans ses pouvoirs…

Une ombre qui passa tout près de lui sans le voir pourtant, le fit tressaillir et se dissimuler encore plus étroitement dans les ténèbres de l'escalier. Lorsque celle-ci se glissa au nez et à la barbe des gardes dans la rue par une mince ouverture sur le côté de la tour, Kurama reconnut Mukuro.

La yohkai avait dû remonter jusqu'à ses appartements par l'ascenseur avant de redescendre en douce.

Qu'allait-elle faire dans la rue sordide, au beau milieu de ces yohkais de sous-catégorie ?

Kurama haussa les épaules. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il tourna son attention vers les gardes et réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au deuxième escalier, plus décoré que le premier, qui montait du rez-de-chaussée vers les appartements privés du roi et de son époux.

Il reprit sa course régulière parcourant les volées d'étages à allure constante, appréciant cet effort physique qui allégeait ses pensées.

Pourtant au milieu de son ascension, une idée glissa sournoisement avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

_Pourquoi cette fois-ci réussissait-il à se dresser contre Yomi ? Et même plus, comment avait-il réussi à trouver la volonté meurtrière d'en finir avec son plus ancien compagnon ? Lui qui avait finalement reculé la première fois et lui avait seulement pris la vue ? Il n'avait pas pu, à l'époque, se résoudre à tuer Yomi…_

_Alors pourquoi y parvenait-il si facilement, cette fois-ci ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent ?_

_Lui ? Yomi ? Ou…_

_Et si c'était parce que c'était Hiei…_

Il s'arrêta net sous la stupeur.

_Hiei… Des yeux rouges admiratifs et des lèvres chaudes qui se posaient doucement sur les siennes. Des mains caressantes sur son visage puis sur son corps. Et cette chaleur bien connue annonçant le plaisir qui s'éveille en lui… A nouveau…_

Le regard d'or s'obscurcit et les traits purs du yohko se contractèrent. Kurama secoua la tête. Il étudierait la question plus tard.

L'instant était à l'action.

Quelle que soit la motivation de l'acte, il allait tuer Yomi.

Les lèvres rosées s'ourlèrent d'un sourire froid et les yeux d'or brillèrent d'un regard sinistre.

Oui, il allait vraiment le tuer cette fois.

Le visage magnifique du yohko s'illumina d'une volupté cruelle.

Il avait trouvé.

Il s'élança vers le jardin du dernier étage que lui avait offert Yomi alors que les lumières s'allumaient les unes après les autres, indiquant que, pour une obscure raison, l'alerte avait été donnée.

Jamais Kurama n'avait été aussi beau qu'en cet instant de joie cruelle.

- - - - -

Sans un mot, Yusuke suivait Hiei. Celui-ci, dans l'urgence qui le poussait à se rendre compte de ses propres yeux de la situation entre Yomi et Kurama, talonnait la yohkai.

Mukuro les guidait efficacement vers le sommet de la tour où se trouvaient les appartements du couple royal.

Sous l'appellation, Hiei avait blêmi et Yusuke n'avait vraiment pas aimé la lueur de joie malsaine qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Mukuro. La yohkai se délectait visiblement de la situation et de la souffrance de Hiei.

Yusuke jura à voix basse. La mission n'était pas assez casse-gueule, tiens ! Il fallait qu'à l'organisation implacable, au roi mégalo et surpuissant, à l'enlèvement puis à la séquestration d'un de leurs amis, s'ajoute encore la jalousie d'une amoureuse éconduite !

Le mazoku lança un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon en regagnant sa hauteur. Le visage de Hiei était blanc comme la craie, crispé par ce qui semblait être de la peur…

Hiei sentit le regard concerné de Yusuke et accéléra légèrement pour semer un peu le détective. Il n'avait pas envie d'être regardé en ce moment. Il n'en menait vraiment pas large et cela devait se voir sur son visage.

Son regard vira au pourpre profond, tandis qu'il s'assombrissait. Non, la vérité était plutôt qu'il était terrifié. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Dans quelques instants, il saurait.

Et sa vie continuerait ou s'arrêterait.

Parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer sans Kurama, il en était absurdement sûr.

Et malgré la peur, la souffrance et la joie de mauvais augure de Mukuro, il se précipitait. Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il le voie de ses yeux, pour pouvoir croire que l'image de son aimé n'était finalement pas celle qu'il pensait.

Soudain Mukuro s'arrêta net et l'attrapa par le bras pour lui signifier sans parler de faire de même. Hiei se dégagea de son étreinte avec un frisson. Ce contact lui laissa une impression froide et désagréable. Presque menaçante.

Mukuro dût s'en rendre compte car son visage se durcit et elle se détourna brusquement.

Yusuke et Hiei jetèrent des regards rapides mais avides dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de rejoindre. Visiblement, ils avaient atteint l'étage du roi, au vu de la somptuosité des tapis au sol, des lambris sculptés et des tableaux aux murs. Yomi aimait visiblement les belles choses, songea cyniquement Yusuke.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre et Mukuro les refoula tous deux rapidement dans un coin sombre avant de se placer devant eux et de déployer une barrière pour cacher leurs trois énergies.

Ainsi dissimulés, ni Yusuke, ni Hiei ne virent l'homme qui passa. En tout cas celui-ci ne les remarqua pas et continua sa route.

Pressés qu'ils étaient, l'un de voir le yohko qu'il aimait et de lui demander des comptes, l'autre de veiller sur son ami, ni Yusuke ni Hiei ne remarquèrent la lueur féroce dans l'œil unique de Mukuro tandis qu'elle se retournait pour regarder disparaître l'homme dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Ils se hâtèrent donc tous les trois vers la lourde porte sculptée de la chambre royale.

Arrivés juste devant, Yusuke attrapa Hiei avant qu'il ne s'empare de l'imposante poignée d'or et le plaqua contre le mur.

« -Attends un peu. Il faut réfléchir, là. C'est dangereux ! Que va-t-on faire si Yomi est là ?

-On le bute, quelle question !

-Très drôle ! Et comment on fait ça ?

-Fastoche, on explose la tête ou le cœur. Remarque le ventre, quand tu l'as bien ouvert, ça peut marcher aussi, même si c'est moins immédiat.

-Putain, Hiei, je suis sérieux !

-Moi aussi, t'inquiète ! Je vais me le faire cet enfoiré qui a osé toucher à Kurama ! On risque rien : à trois on est les plus forts. Et une fois que leur chef sera mort, les autres se rendront facilement. Leur force c'est l'organisation et la tête froide et efficace de leur roi !

-Je suis désolée, Hiei, mais face à Yomi, vous ne serez que deux. Je n'interviendrai pas. »

Yusuke et Hiei se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement et avec colère vers la yohkai, qui, bras croisés, leur faisait face calmement. Yusuke secoua la tête d'un air d'absolu mépris et ses yeux étincelèrent de fureur. Mais sa réaction ne fut rien en regard de celle de Hiei. Le petit démon explosa littéralement de rage.

« -Comment oses-tu !!! Espèce de sale garce !!! Nous trahir de cette façon !!! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un déchet, Kurama avait raison de se méfier de toi !!! »

Cette explosion de colère ne sembla pas émouvoir Mukuro. La yohkai regarda Hiei puis haussa les épaules.

« -Calme-toi, Hiei. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous trahir, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'avais qu'un cri à pousser pour que vous soyez tués et je ne l'ai pas fait. Au contraire, je vous aide à parvenir jusqu'au cœur du palais. Je suis de votre côté… du moins en partie.

-Nous y voilà. Je savais que tu manigançais quelque chose.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Yusuke. J'ai dit que je n'interviendrai pas dans votre affrontement avec Yomi. Je désire retrouver ma liberté d'action ; mais en ce qui me concerne, Yomi n'a pas commis que des mauvaises actions, bien au contraire !

-Comment oses-tu dire cela après ce qu'il a fait à Kurama !

-Vois-tu Hiei, nos avis divergent sur ce point précis. Toi, tu t'inquiètes pour lui parce que tu l'aimes. Mais moi, je le hais, et pour la même raison. Je suis très satisfaite que Yomi l'ait épousé. Cet aguicheur n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Et encore, le roi a été bien généreux de lui proposer le mariage quand il aurait pu en faire seulement son favori ! Ce yohko a toujours eu une chance insolente !

-Alors, c'est cela ta véritable nature !

-Tu es injuste, Hiei. Je ne suis pas responsable de la situation et je n'ai rien fait pour mettre Kurama dans la position où il se trouve. C'est lui qui s'est enferré seul, de par son passé, tout simplement. »

Hiei ne semblait pas calmé pour autant. Son visage était terrible et les tressaillements nerveux qui le parcouraient incessamment montraient l'étendue de sa rage et de l'empire qu'il se forçait à conserver sur lui-même.

Ses dents grinçaient fortement et ses poings se crispaient convulsivement, comme prêts à frapper. Il avait visiblement du mal à s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Mukuro.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent tous deux à s'affronter du regard, puis, avec une violence effrayante, Hiei éventra la porte sculptée d'un seul coup et se précipita dans la chambre royale.

Yusuke poussa un cri et fit un geste inutile pour retenir le petit démon, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

« -Arrête ! Si Yomi est là, il va te tuer !

-Yomi n'est plus là. »

Yusuke se retourna lentement vers Mukuro.

« -Comment ça ? Explique !

-C'est lui qui nous est passé devant tout à l'heure, quand je vous ai protégés, Hiei et toi. »

Yusuke poussa une nouvelle exclamation et se rua lui aussi dans la chambre. Mukuro suivit à son tour avec beaucoup moins de hâte, en murmurant :

« -Il ne doit plus y avoir que Kurama. Il doit être revenu de sa petite escapade nocturne à l'heure qu'il est. Soit il a essayé de tuer Yomi sans pouvoirs et dans ce cas il est mort. Soit le roi a su lui rappeler son devoir conjugal et il dort, épuisé par son époux. Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, je gagne, Kurama ! »

Mais Mukuro fut tout aussi surprise que Hiei qui retournait la pièce à grands coups de sabre impatient et que Yusuke qui regardait sous l'imposant lit royal.

Il n'y avait décidément ni Yomi ni Kurama dans cette chambre…

Mais alors où se trouvaient-ils ? Perplexes, les trois intrus se regardèrent un instant avant que le regard de Mukuro ne s'éclaire à nouveau.

« -Je sais où ils sont ! Suivez-moi !

-Et où ça, cette fois ?

-A l'étage supérieur ! Il y a un immense jardin sous la coupole de verre que le roi a offert comme présent nuptial à son époux. Kurama y passe le plus clair de son temps, en bon yohko. Il doit s'y trouver en ce moment et Yomi le cherche sûrement.

-Okay, allons-y ! »

Sur cette exclamation, Hiei s'élança à nouveau vers l'escalier, suivi de près par Yusuke et Mukuro. Ils gravirent les marches quatre à quatre, entraînés par la vitesse démesurée de Hiei dont l'impatience réglait l'allure du groupe.

Bientôt ils firent irruption dans un océan de verdure surprenant et magique, troué de larges et magnifiques taches de couleur. Des fleurs du Makai, belles et inquiétantes, ponctuaient les buissons de végétaux aux formes insolites et tourmentées.

Dans cette flore gigantesque, à la beauté étrange et hypnotique, passait parfois un souffle, comme une immense respiration de la nature entière, comme le battement d'un cœur grandiose et monstrueux.

L'endroit n'était pas sans puissance ni solennité. Il fascinait, comme un paysage très ancien et très reculé que la civilisation n'a pas encore touché. Il vivait, palpitait, comme un animal.

Impressionnés, Hiei et Yusuke s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée de cette grotte de verdure et hésitaient à se lancer dans cette masse animée de plantes. Même Mukuro ne disait plus rien et n'avançait plus, l'œil admiratif et méfiant.

Finalement, Hiei se reprit le premier et s'élança dans le foisonnement vert où il ne tarda pas à disparaître. Alors Yusuke sembla sortir d'un engourdissement proche du sommeil et se lança sur les traces de son ami. Et Mukuro suivit.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement, sur leurs gardes, vers le centre de la coupole qui recouvrait cet endroit envoûtant.

A travers la voûte transparente, les étoiles pâlissaient, annonçant la venue du soleil orangé du Makai.

Yusuke admirait la végétation, il comprenait soudainement pourquoi Kurama aimait tellement les plantes du Makai. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles, inoffensives, du Ningenkai.

Celles qu'il contemplait dans cet étrange jardin, distillaient une odeur puissante et captivante de danger et de séduction. Elles n'étaient pas neutres, même pour lui, demi-humain.

Il arrivait à percevoir leur vie souterraine et cachée et à sentir l'énergie dévorante qu'elles dégageaient. Ces plantes imposaient le respect dû à la nature toute puissante.

Tout à sa contemplation, Yusuke ne se rendit pas compte que Hiei, devant lui, s'était arrêté brusquement. Il ne sentit pas non plus la tension de Mukuro. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur admirative qu'en entendant le double cri, de désespoir absolu et de triomphe, de Hiei et de la yohkai.

Alarmé, il tourna son regard vers le petit démon dont il sentait l'énergie spirituelle s'emballer, comme s'il devenait fou.

Le visage de Hiei semblait gravé dans la pierre tant chaque trait s'était durci comme l'arrête d'une pierre éclatée. Son corps contracté faisait saillir ses muscles et ses nerfs sous l'effort. Ses yeux s'ouvraient, béants, sur une vue insoutenable sans doute pour lui.

Yusuke sentit un frémissement de volupté carnassière à côté de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant la joie intense et insane de Mukuro, qui éclatait dans son œil unique et son sourire triomphant.

Alors, il suivit les deux regards, horrifié et repu de joie, vers le point où ils convergeaient.

Et il vit.

Yomi, couché sur Kurama, l'embrassait avec passion, tous deux allongés sur un tapis de fleurs éclatantes et démesurées, au bord d'un petit étang. Entre deux baisers, le yohko sourit à son amant et caressa son visage en murmurant quelque chose. Ses yeux d'or étaient tendres et irradiaient de joie et de bonheur.

Et le soleil levant qui peignait le ciel sombre de couleurs chaudes rendait la scène magnifique et enchanteresse.

Comme le craquement soudain qui déchire le silence annonçant l'orage, Hiei hurla.

- - - - -

Yomi n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête en se précipitant à l'extérieur de ses somptueux appartements, laissant Kouji derrière lui, sans s'en préoccuper davantage. Le petit yohkai était bien le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment !

Yusuke Urameshi et Hiei avaient réussi à déjouer ses plans et s'étaient glissés comme des rats dans sa capitale ! Yusuke, dont la puissance ne cessait de croitre et qui, même pour lui, n'était pas à prendre à la légère !

Et Hiei… Hiei ! L'infect petit yohkai qui avait osé lever les yeux sur Kurama ! Ce déchet… Comment avait-il osé penser à lui de cette façon ! Lui ! Un ridicule petit yohkai de feu, dépassant à grand-peine la classe A ? C'était répugnant !

Kurama était un yohko hors classe, bien au-delà de ses congénères. Un yohko sublime et fascinant qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'au meilleur, qui n'accepterait de se rendre et de subir un vainqueur qu'à cette condition.

Yomi le savait depuis longtemps. Cette évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux immédiatement. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su.

_Cette créature splendide, froide mais fascinante comme le métal dont semblent faits ses yeux, n'était pas pour lui. Pas encore._

_Il devait devenir plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Si fort qu'il obtiendrait le droit de le toucher…_

_Pas encore… Mais un jour, un jour, il serait à lui, même s'il devait attendre mille ans pour cela ! Il le jurait !_

En avalant les marches frénétiquement vers le jardin du dernier étage, Yomi laissa échapper un soupir profond.

S'il avait su… Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, en parlant de mille années d'attente ! Il n'avait jamais envisagé une telle durée.

_Une douce fourrure d'argent lustrée, miroitante sous la lune. Des yeux de chat, dorés de mille reflets étincelants. Quatre queues touffues et ondoyantes qui semblaient danser sous ses yeux ébahis tandis que l'apparition disparaissait avec grâce et vélocité, le laissant stupide sur les lieux du forfait manqué._

Le roi accéléra encore davantage tandis qu'un sinistre grincement de dents résonnait dans la majesté froide des somptueux escaliers menant au jardin.

Yusuke et Hiei étaient venus pour saccager son empire et lui prendre Kurama ! Déchirer ce rêve inaccessible et fou qu'il avait finalement réalisé, mille ans après !

Non ! Non ! Cela ne serait pas ! Il ne perdrait pas Kurama après tant d'espoirs et de chimères douloureuses !

Il préférait encore le tuer…

La main fiévreuse de Yomi se posa sur la poignée d'or du jardin et les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent sur la luxuriance verte des plantes rares du Makai qu'il avait réunies pour lui. Son seul et unique amour…

Il s'arrêta et déploya ses quatre sens restant afin de localiser le yohko.

Pensivement, en analysant les environs, il passa une main légère sur ses yeux clos. Il n'avait jamais tant regretté ses yeux qu'en pensant qu'il ne pourrait plus le voir, même s'il le retrouvait un jour… Cette idée avait manqué de le rendre fou.

_Il aimait tellement le regarder. Il le suivait tout le temps des yeux. Tout le temps. S'en était-il aperçu ? Difficile à dire tant son visage magnifique et froid ne laissait pas facilement percer ses sentiments…_

_Si seulement il avait su le lire… Il ne lui aurait pas fait ça…_

Yomi tressaillit légèrement au milieu de ses pensées, en captant à la fois l'énergie de Kurama et en entendant sa voix.

Le yohko semblait parler à quelqu'un, mais le roi ne s'en inquiéta pas car il savait que c'était à une plante qu'il s'adressait. Les yohkos parlent aux végétaux, et certains prétendent même que les plantes leur répondent et qu'ils comprennent leur langage.

Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le centre de la coupole, d'où provenaient les deux sources, énergétique et auditive, qui le guidaient.

Kurama tressaillit en l'entendant s'approcher et se retourna.

Le yohko était assis dans l'herbe auprès de l'étang, couvert de magnifiques nymphéas, qui tenait le centre du jardin.

L'herbe était douce sous les pieds et sentait bon, comme l'herbe tendre que l'on vient de tondre à la fin d'une journée ensoleillée.

Le clapotis de l'eau, agitée par les plantes qui l'habitaient, apaisait les sens et invitait au repos.

Le frémissement incessant de la végatation du Makai qui bordait la clairière donnait à l'endroit un frisson, comme une volupté cachée et prometteuse.

L'endroit était superbe et Kurama aimait s'y rendre et y passer de longues heures. Il avait toujours aimé les clairières baignées de lune et d'eau bruissante…

_Les fourrés qui s'écartent sur son chemin et la lune qui argente les feuillages et éclaire la route déjà foulée par d'autres._

_Le bruit du torrent qui gronde légèrement mais pas assez pour couvrir les bruits._

_Des soupirs. Des baisers. Des gémissements. Tous les bruits de l'amour et de la communion des corps._

Le pouls de Yomi s'accéléra brutalement tandis que sa chaleur corporelle montait en flèche et que son corps entier se tendait à se rompre.

Si ses yeux avaient pu encore s'ouvrir sur un regard, ils auraient été fixes, dilatés, horrifiés.

Comme ce jour où…

Le roi secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs indésirables de son esprit. Il devait réussir à oublier. Cela ne servait qu'à souffrir de se rappeler. Oublier. Juste oublier, rien de plus.

La respiration de Yomi se calma et il reprit complètement le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions.

Kurama s'était redressé et le regardait.

D'après ce que Yomi percevait, le yohko était calme, juste un peu surpris sans doute de sa perte de sang-froid. Et il n'était pas hostile non plus. Juste un peu troublé.

Le roi s'approcha lentement de son époux et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Kurama ne fit rien pour l'arrêter ou pour s'écarter.

Au contraire, après une brève tension, il se laissa aller à nouveau au bien-être que le lieu dégageait et reporta son attention sur la nature qui les baignait.

Il ferma les yeux et son énergie se répandit, heureuse et en harmonie avec celle des plantes.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, ne fit aucun geste, pourtant Yomi se sentit inexplicablement ému. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il lui semblait que Kurama le laissait pénétrer dans son jardin intérieur comme il n'avait jamais été autorisé à le faire avant, même au temps de leur ancienne complicité.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et une boule de chaleur vint se loger dans son ventre.

Sa main chercha celle du yohko.

La main blanche, à la peau douce et froide comme le marbre, frémit un instant dans la sienne comme un oiseau qui se débat, puis se rendit.

Et Yomi fut heureux.

Puis il voulut plus. Sa main quitta celle de Kurama et glissa le long de son bras, tremblante d'être interrompue à tout moment dans sa progression audacieuse.

Mais le yohko la laissa remonter son bras nu comme une caresse et se noyer dans la masse ondoyante de ses cheveux d'argent jusqu'à effleurer sa nuque.

Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, ne se détourna pas.

Il ferma les yeux et un léger frisson parcourut sa peau.

Yomi sentit une onde de joie ravager son être.

Sa main se referma sur la nuque gracile et attira lentement Kurama contre lui.

Le yohko se laissa doucement glisser contre lui et Yomi, à moitié fou de bonheur, sentit son souffle tiède chatouiller sou cou et son oreille.

La joie, l'émerveillement, le ravissement l'enivrèrent et il coucha tendrement Kurama sur l'herbe avant de s'allonger sur lui avec douceur et appréhension.

Peut-être voulait-il aller trop vite ? Kurama semblait enfin ne plus le repousser ou le subir, mais il fallait certainement lui laisser plus de temps pour l'accepter totalement…

Mais le yohko sourit avec douceur et s'ouvrit de lui-même à son baiser. Alors, tandis que le soleil levant et orangé du Makai se levait sur la coupole et que les premiers rayons venaient les réchauffer doucement, Yomi savoura le nectar absolu de la joie et du triomphe. Comme une saveur douce-amère demeurant dans la bouche.

Et à cet instant il fut pleinement, parfaitement heureux, comme jamais il n'aurait pensé l'être.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, car comme le craquement soudain qui déchire le silence annonçant l'orage, un hurlement de détresse et de souffrance absolue déchira la plénitude du moment.

Yomi se redressa brusquement, les sens aux aguets, prêt au combat qu'il devinait imminent.

Trois énergies bien connues s'allumèrent à seulement quelques mètres.

L'une irradiait la colère, tandis qu'une autre brillait de joie contenue. Mais la troisième était folle de douleur. Les émotions s'y entrechoquaient avec une violence inouïe et l'esprit hurlait à la mort comme un loup blessé.

Yomi eut un rictus mauvais.

Hiei. Son rival venait de surprendre ce moment magique où Kurama s'était finalement rendu. Il souffrait à son tour de cette blessure cruelle de l'amour dédaigné, à vif, que le temps n'apaise finalement jamais totalement.

Le triomphe du roi était total.

Hiei fit quelques pas vers Kurama, le regard vide et fixe, la main tremblante tendue en avant comme pour saisir. Puis il s'arrêta et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda Yomi, puis le yohko dont le visage indifférent n'exprimait aucune émotion. Enfin, il s'adressa à Kurama d'une voix que l'émotion faisait légèrement trembler.

« -Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Kurama ? Es-tu… Vraiment son allié ?… Es-tu ici de… ton plein gré ?

-Eh bien pour être franc, à l'origine, Hiei, non pas vraiment. Yomi m'a bel et bien enlevé pour m'amener ici. »

Hiei eut un frémissement de joie et son regard s'alluma brièvement d'espoir avant de s'éteindre à nouveau douloureusement.

Le visage de Yusuke s'assombrit tandis qu'il se mordait brutalement les lèvres sans se préoccuper de la douleur occasionnée. Il fit lui aussi un pas en avant.

« -Que veux-tu dire par _à l'origine _?

-C'est évident, Hiei, et je crois que toi aussi tu viens de t'en apercevoir. Parce que _maintenant_ ce n'est plus le cas. Je reste ici de mon plein gré et je suis finalement très heureux d'avoir été initialement forcé. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me rendre compte que ma place est auprès de mon époux, et je t'en demande pardon, Yomi.

-Un peu de temps ? Il t'a fallu mille ans, Kurama.

-C'est vrai. Regrettes-tu d'avoir attendu si longtemps ?

-Au contraire ! J'aurais patienté deux mille ans pour te posséder ! »

A ces mots tendres échangés par les deux époux, Hiei émit un petit rire incertain, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

Mukuro laissa échapper un soupir de profonde satisfaction et posa un œil unique sombre et tourmenté sur Hiei, à terre. Puis elle fit quelques pas en arrière et disparut en partie dans l'ombre des feuilles géantes.

Yusuke resta interdit, clignant des yeux, comme quelqu'un en plein soleil qui n'est pas bien sûr de ce qu'il voit. Mais, seul observateur émotionnellement non impliqué dans la scène, il enregistra un détail imperceptible aux trois autres.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se pencher sur cette impression indéfinissable que quelque chose d'infime clochait, un rugissement de rage retentit et Hiei bondit de toute sa vitesse démesurée vers le couple royal.

Qui voulait-il tuer, Yomi ou Kurama ?

L'énergie électrique noire chargea l'air de crépitements menaçants et la pression sous la coupole monta d'un seul coup jusqu'à carboniser brutalement les plantes et faire apparaître des fissures profondes sur le verre.

Yomi repoussa Kurama derrière lui et se prépara à le défendre, face à la furie de Hiei. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de la brusque montée en puissance de ce petit démon chétif… Etonnant, ce qu'une violente émotion pouvait produire sur un être amoureux !

Mais, et un sourire sombre et heureux apparut sur ses lèvres, lui aussi avait une émotion de ce type pour accroitre sa puissance !

Le roi inspira et se concentra profondément, déployant sa force au maximum. L'énergie dévastatrice de Yomi balaya tout sur son passage. La déflagration fit sauter la coupole et ébranla longuement la tour qui pleura sous l'étreinte de cette formidable force.

Après le passage de l'onde de choc, Yusuke releva un œil rond sur les dégâts qui les environnaient. Ce Yomi était véritablement devenu un monstre de puissance ! Ils n'avaient aucune chance, Hiei et lui, seuls face au roi ! Il fallait fuir et se remettre à niveau avant d'espérer pouvoir faire quoique ce soit !

Mais le hurlement du dragon noir le tira de ses réflexions. Hiei attaquait à son tour !

Dans le fracas de l'attaque, d'une ampleur démesurée et inconnue, Yusuke perçut un cri déchirant. Il fallut que Mukuro le dépasse comme une balle, lancée vers Hiei, pour qu'il se rende compte d'où il venait.

A cet instant le dragon gigantesque de Hiei s'abattit sur Yomi. Le roi ne tenta pas de le repousser, conscient qu'il accroitrait ainsi la puissance de Hiei, mais déploya à nouveau son énergie en l'augmentant jusqu'à atteindre celle du dragon.

Pendant un instant indécis, il sembla peiner à réussir. Puis inexorablement sa fantastique puissance avala entièrement celle de Hiei. Epuisé, celui-ci tomba à genoux.

Yomi émergea de la titanesque lutte d'énergie et avec un sourire cruel lança une nouvelle attaque contre le petit démon à présent sans force.

Yusuke poussa un cri d'urgence, mais l'attaque de Yomi ricocha sur une barrière défensive puissante et, détournée, alla se perdre dans le ciel orangé.

Le roi plissa les yeux et recula d'un pas, sur ses gardes.

La fumée soulevée par la déflagration des pouvoirs de Hiei et de Yomi s'estompa sous l'action du vent et Yusuke s'aperçut que Mukuro était entrée dans la bataille.

En position d'attaque, la yohkai avait déployé sa force et protégeait Hiei à présent complètement évanoui. Son visage crispé, son œil sombre et sa puissance sans cesse grandissante disaient qu'elle lutterait pied à pied pour défendre elle aussi son amour.

Yomi sembla hésiter un instant sur la marche à suivre. Puis il se redressa, quittant sa posture menaçante, et fit baisser légèrement son énergie.

Mukuro fit de même mais resta sur ses gardes.

« -Mukuro, es-tu réellement décidée à me trahir ? Tu sais ce que cela signifie pour toi et les tiens à présent ?

-Ce n'est pas toi que je trahis, c'est Hiei que je défends. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal, pas même toi Yomi ! Tu es prêt à tout pour Kurama, tu devrais me comprendre.

-Je vois. Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas les jeter en prison, lui et Yusuke ?

-En effet, si tu tiens à ton palais et à tes hommes, je te conseille de nous laisser partir tous les trois.

-Ouais, sans compter que vous m'oubliez, mais moi aussi je suis là ! »

Yomi considéra un instant le visage farouchement déterminé de Mukuro et celui de Yusuke qui venait de rejoindre la yohkai et de prendre Hiei sur son épaule.

Il réfléchit un instant en silence, hésitant. Mais Mukuro ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion.

« -Tu te dis sans doute que tu pourrais peut-être l'emporter sur Yusuke et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais réfléchis bien, Yomi. Tu as certes bien progressé, mais je ne suis pas restée les bras croisés pendant ce temps, moi non plus. Je ne me suis pas mise en travers de ton chemin lors de ta prise de pouvoir, parce que j'avais aussi un objectif et qu'il se trouvait que ton but ne contrariait pas le mien, au contraire. »

Mukuro esquissa un sourire sombre et jeta un coup d'œil à Hiei évanoui. Puis elle darda à nouveau le regard menaçant de son œil unique vers Yomi.

« -Et puis… A supposer même que tu aies raison et que tu nous battes, il te faudra pour ça de longues heures de combat acharné et les dommages matériels et yohkais seront gigantesques… Nous ravagerons tout ce qui nous entoure à présent… Ton beau palais… Ta haute tour… Ta ville… »

Le visage de Yomi se durcit. Mais implacable, Mukuro acheva d'une voix douce et cruelle :

« -Et… ton yohko, si beau, si précieux et difficilement conquis… sans plus aucun pouvoir… »

Les poings du roi se fermèrent si fort que le sang jaillit et coula en gouttelettes à terre. Un long moment de silence s'installa, chargé de tension et de colère. Les puissances de Yomi et de Mukuro se défiaient mutuellement.

Finalement, Yomi se détourna et saisit le bras de Kurama avec douceur, pour l'entraîner à sa suite à travers ce qui avait été un magnifique jardin.

« -Très bien, jeta la voix glacée du roi, j'accepte de vous laisser partir d'ici, toi, Yusuke et Hiei. Vous avez une heure pour décamper ! Après ce laps de temps, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour vous tuer, tous les trois. »

Lentement, dans la poussière flottante que les destructions avaient occasionnées, les silhouettes du roi et de son époux disparurent.

Yusuke sentit la pression menaçante de l'énergie de Mukuro refluer et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Mais la yohkai l'empoigna aussitôt par l'épaule et le poussa brutalement vers la sortie.

« -Dépêche-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous relâcher ! Tu te reposeras quand on aura gagné la forêt et que Hiei sera revenu à lui ! »

Puis, sur ces paroles de bon sens, Mukuro s'élança derrière Yomi. En se précipitant à sa suite, Yusuke sentit quelque chose traverser son esprit comme un éclair, tandis que rejaillissait ce sentiment indéfinissable et léger qu'il avait vu un détail étrange lorsque Yomi et Kurama s'était embrassés.

Mais il se rendit alors compte avec une stupeur profonde, qu'à aucun moment du combat féroce qui opposait Hiei et Yomi, Kurama n'était intervenu. Le yohko était resté en retrait, observateur froid et indifférent, tandis que Mukuro n'avait pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour protéger Hiei…

- - - - -

Chapitre enfin terminé ! Je vous avais prévenu qu'il était long et que ce n'était pas du tout un gage de qualité chez moi !

L'histoire se précise un peu plus, notamment sur le passé commun de Yomi et Kurama. D'ailleurs ce passé sera plus largement expliqué dans un prochain chapitre.

Une petite rewiew ?


End file.
